Snowing Stars
by Xiao Bi
Summary: In winter months, Konoha is transformed by the heavens' tears into a pristine white canvas. With brushes of steel and inks of blood, newly appointed ANBU medic Haruno Sakura and her captain, Hyūga Neji, paint a story of life, of love, and of redemption. [ NejiSaku, Manga Canon to 614, Character Death ] [ Rated M for adult language, themes and suggestions. ]
1. Act 1: Black Ops

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1:** Black Ops

Autumn had run its course and November arrived in its wake, bringing to Konoha the chill winds of winter. The ethereal ballet of snowflakes filled the air as they spiraled down from the heavens in sparkling pirouettes, eventually coming to a graceful rest upon the pristine earth.

Drawing back the ashen hood of her cloak, the nineteen-year-old medic paused momentarily in her walk to admire the season's furnishings. She shared a secret smile with the frosted trees – an expression that melted away as her emerald eyes caught sight of the first rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. Hurriedly blinking snow from her eyelashes, she set off once more at a run, channeling chakra to her feet until they veritably skimmed over the undisturbed powder covering the ground.

_No, no, no, no, no_, she agonized, _He's gonna kill me!_

Birds and rabbits alike scattered, eager to avoid the wintry specter's fleeting course as she plowed her way through curtains of still-airborne whiteness, slipping through the gaps between trees with practiced ease.

_I can get there in time. I can make it. I can make it! I can m–_

"You're late."

She ground to a halt as she reached the clearing, wincing at the baritone reprimand. The _shinobi_ before her rose from his meditation and exhaled slowly, the fog of his breath doing nothing to diminish the piercing regard of his quicksilver eyes, all-seeing and locked onto her own, as though he had been watching her all along.

"Haruno," he acknowledged smoothly.

"Sorry, Hyūga-_san_," Sakura offered weakly, "I got... lost on the road of life?"

A smirk canted Neji's lips.

"I hope you've learned more than negligence," he said, "Or this will be a very short sparring session."

_Asshole_, she scowled mentally.

"Big words, Hyūga," Sakura shot back, the hesitation in her voice evaporating. The rose-haired medic undid the clasp at her throat and her cloak slid away from her slender form to reveal the sangria vest and cream skirt she wore underneath. In the same motion, she drew her right glove on tight, the familiar sound of clenching leather eliciting within her the focus of battle. Not missing the determined set of her features, Neji adopted the _jūken_ stance, thrusting an open palm before him and drawing the other back.

"When you're ready," he bade.

Before the words had even left his lips, Sakura was airborne, kicking one leg high before scything it down in rapid descent. Neji leapt back, only to find no stable purchase as the massive impact of Sakura's kick sent fissures spiderwebbing outward. He recovered instinctively, planting his feet into the shattered soil and infusing it with chakra to reinforce its structure. As Sakura streaked in with a savage left straight, he jerked right, feeling the very air burn as her fist scorched past his cheek. He transitioned the momentum into a fast pivot, simultaneously blasting chakra from his body.

"_Kaiten!_"

Sakura was blown back by the whirling blue shield but managed to keep her bearings, turning a full backflip midair to provide leverage for the trio of _shuriken_ she launched at the Hyūga prodigy in a high-low-middle configuration. While the first skipped harmlessly off of the ANBU captain's defensive technique, the second two caught him at the tail end of his spin, thudding deep into his calf and side.

_H__ell yeah!_ Sakura crowed. But Neji was suddenly two paces away, his injured _bunshin_ disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Undeterred, Sakura withdrew two _kunai_ from her thigh holster, holding them in a one-handed reverse grip.

This time, the twenty-year-old captain made the first move, plucking a previously-embedded _shuriken_ out of the air as it fell and sending it humming forward. He followed closely behind it, gliding with phantom-like speed over the snowy terrain. With a sharp twitch, the younger medic deflected the projectile and whipped back around to intercept Neji's advance with cold steel.

"_Byakugan!_"

Neji's _kekkei genkai_ flared to life, tinting his vision a negative monochrome as the veins around his eyes bulged and his vision expanded to fill a full 360 degree range. Balancing himself fluidly, he caught Sakura's weapon hand in his right palm, whirling through to plant his left against her spine. He pushed and pulled in a coordinated motion, using the rose-haired medic's inertia against herself and forcing her into an unbalanced twirl. Knowing she was in trouble, Sakura wrenched herself away with brute force, throwing her arms out wide for balance.

"It's over."

Neji drove two fingers into Sakura's shoulder, closing off the _tenketsu_ and numbing her right arm. As she retaliated with the left, he ducked under the strike, smashing his palm into her forehead. Foreign chakra exploded into her nerves and sent Sakura reeling down into black unconsciousness.

**~o x o~**

When she woke, Sakura found Neji once again in a meditative trance, his black ANBU uniform now illuminated by the tentative glow of the mid-morning sun. She groaned and clutched at her temple, taking a moment to heal the pounding headache throbbing through her skull.

"She's awake," the Hyūga said, his eyes still closed.

"About time, too, jeez," drawled a second voice. Nara Shikamaru stepped into view, somehow managing to look sloppily dressed even in gray ANBU armor.

"Troublesome woman," he complained, "I have to wake up early and then she gets to take a nap?"

He scratched the jaggedly untamed bundle of hair on his head lazily, then tossed a small scroll to Sakura.

"Congratulations. You passed," he said, sounding entirely unenthused, "You get to deal with the rest of the paperwork."

Yawning languidly, Shikamaru trudged away in the direction of the village, lifting one hand in a half-hearted semblance of a wave. Sakura glanced down at the scroll she now held, stamped with the smoky helix of Konoha ANBU. She frowned.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"You passed."

The medic shook her head, dislodging tiny crystals from her shoulder-length hair.

"How do _you_ think I did?"

Neji's eyes fluttered open and he regarded hers for a moment. She matched his scrutiny unyieldingly, refusing to be intimidated by the prodigy.

"Quite... adequately," was his response.

An elated smile stole, unbidden, over Sakura's lips. She stood, stretching out one hand to the seated Hyūga.

"Back to the village?" she proposed cheerfully. Neji gave her a long, hard look before giving a small _hn_ of consent. He stood, placing in Sakura's outstretched hand her folded cloak.

"Oh... thank you."

Another _hn_.

Sakura fastened the cloak around herself snugly, breaking into a light jog to catch up to Neji's retreating figure.

"You didn't have to hit me there, you know," she said, rubbing her forehead ruefully.

"Biggest target."

She smacked his arm and he responded with a smirk.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Act 1: Tangerine Sunset

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 2:** Tangerine Sunset

"Congratulations, Sakura," the Godaime Hokage beamed, downing her third cup of _sake_ since the debriefing had began, "Your uniform won't be ready until morning, so take the rest of the day off. Hospital's empty and it's a beautiful day."

"Thank you, _shishō_," Sakura replied with a grateful smile.

"You too, Hyūga," Tsunade frowned into her now-empty bottle before waving the two _shinobi_ off, "I'll have a mission for both of you tomorrow. Until then, dismissed."

"Hyūga-_san_?" Sakura asked as they left the Hokage's office. A small frown threw brief shadows over the prodigy's pale, aristocratic features.

"Stop."

"Wh-What?" Sakura stammered.

With a sigh of infinite patience, the ANBU captain explained, "We're going to be on the same team. Hyūga-_san_ is too cumbersome to use on a daily basis."

"Ah," Sakura acknowledged, a small blush coloring her cheeks, "Well, then... since we have the day off, I was wondering if you wanted to go for something to eat, Ne–"

"Neji!"

The pair looked up as Uzumaki Naruto burst into the hallway, exuberant as ever. He beamed his trademark grin at the two ANBU.

"I've been looking all over for you! Hinata-_chan_ and I were wondering if you wanted to come train with us! No one better than the second strongest – behind me, of course – _shinobi_ to spar with the future Hokage, neh?" he finished with a raucous laugh.

A few years ago, the prodigy would not have deigned it worth his time to even respond, but the present Neji gave the slightest of nods. Life and circumstance had changed for the stoic Hyūga as he had slowly, but surely, begun to cast off the shackles of fatalism.

The look of disappointment that flickered over the newly-minted ANBU medic's face did not escape his attention, though, and he turned, managing what could even pass for a friendly expression to the trained observer.

"Perhaps tonight, Haruno," he said before turning back and exiting.

Naruto raked a hand through his blond hair.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

All Sakura gave in response was a subtle smile and shake of her head.

**~o x o~**

"Aim for the body first, Hinata-_sama_."

"Ah... Ah... Okay..." came the timid response. Hyūga Hinata lashed out again but hesitated at the last moment, her strike bouncing ineffectually off of Naruto's chest as she flushed a deep crimson.

"It's okay, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto enthused, "I can take anything you've got!"

Neji closed his eyes in a silent sigh. They had been working at this for over three hours and the results had always been the same. Though his cousin and the blond _jinchūriki_ had been training together for several weeks now, the former's shy admiration of the latter paralyzed her with the mere thought of physical contact and the latter's protectiveness of the former meant the same vice versa.

_Ridiculous_, he scowled, _And Uzumaki is still as oblivious as always_.

The din of Naruto's encouragements faded into the background as Neji settled into a light trance, turning his thoughts inward. He found them drifting toward the newest member of his ANBU squad, the rose-tressed _kunoichi_ who had been instructed by the Hokage herself. With her nigh-unparalleled knowledge of medical _jutsu_, fearsome strength and undeniable intelligence, she was a valuable addition to his team.

And yet, there was a deep-seated sort of unease in his musings, one that was born on the day he had seen with his own _Byakugan_ the way she had defeated the powerful Sasori of the Red Sands. It nettled him, the way the a vacuous twelve-year-old girl could develop into a skilled _kunoichi_ to be reckoned with, and yet retain the naivete and open emotionality of youth so abhorrent to professional _shinobi_.

_Youth_. Neji shuddered. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his overbearingly flamboyant _sensei_ and teammate duo, clad in their nausea-inducing green spandex.

Neji shook his head overtly and opened his eyes. The sun had finished much of its journey, now tinting the world a warm orange as it trekked toward its nightly slumber. Evidently, his silence and subsequent frustration had not been noticed by the sparring pair, who now sat, chatting amicably – though somewhat unilaterally – on a nearby log.

He stood, turning his attention to a training dummy, shrugging away his thoughts as he fell into familiar _jūken_ katas.

**~o x o~**

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!_"

A massive, liquid dragon broke free of the thick ice covering the lake, coiling up toward the heavens with the resounding whoosh of displaced water. It hung there for a moment in all its frosty majesty before crashing back down, shattering the floes entirely.

"Honestly, Billboard Brow, you just don't understand how lucky you are sometimes."

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura scowled, forming the hand seals for another technique, "I trained hard for that test."

From her seat under a nearby tree, Yamanaka Ino gawked, incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" she scoffed, flicking her ash-blonde ponytail back over her shoulder, "I'm talking about Neji. _Neji_. You know, _the_ most eligible bachelor in Konoha?"

The medic sputtered at her best friend's words, sending scattered embers of her incomplete fire _jutsu_ every which way. She hastily patted at patches of her clothes which had caught flame.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it," Ino laughed, leaning in conspiratorially to whisper, "You can't honestly tell me you're not excited to be on his team."

"He's strong, and a very capable ANBU captain," Sakura replied adamantly. She may as well not have spoken, as Ino forged onward, unfazed.

"I mean, _really_, you'd have to be a _completely_ hopeless case not to notice him. He's strong, he's smart, he's hot and he's available," Ino flashed Sakura a brash grin and continued, "Then again, you probably don't even have a chance with him. He probably prefers a more _refined_ beauty like _me_. And would I ever like me a piece of that _fine_ Hyūga a–"

"Haruno."

Both _kunoichi_ jumped at the sound of that smooth baritone, heralding the arrival of their conversation piece.

He paused and added almost as an afterthought, "Yamanaka."

Ino lifted her hand in an uncertain wave.

"Hyūga-_san_," Sakura managed after a moment, "I thought you were training with Naruto and Hinata?"

The Hyūga blinked slowly in his variant of a shrug, "We concluded. I believe I promised you dinner."

"Ah... Oh..." the rose-haired medic nodded, caught completely off-guard, "I thought you weren't..."

Neji gave another slow blink before starting off.

"When you're ready."

Sakura leaned down to give her friend a quick hug and ran after the prodigy.

"Wait up!" she called. Neji turned to regard her, remaining still until she had caught up.

In a serene sort of silence, the pair resumed their pace, leaving Yamanaka Ino stunned and agape, one hand still raised.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Act 1: Crimson Splinters

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3:** Crimson Splinters

"People are staring."

"Let them," Neji responded coolly, his expression unchanging.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, now acutely aware of the scorch marks on her vest.

_Damn that Ino-pig_.

"Maybe we should get something quick instead," Sakura suggested, slipping a hand inside the crook of Neji's arm, hoping to guide him toward a nearby kiosk. She felt him tense at her bold move, and the murmurs around them grew louder.

The smaller medic flushed but pressed on, undaunted by the watching eyes around them. Neji's stony glare dared the villagers to comment, and an appreciable amount of space was cleared for the pair. He turned his attention back to where his companion had directed him.

Arching a thin brow the color of dark coffee, he inquired, "Ice cream?"

Sakura blushed deeper, hoping her tresses would hide her embarrassment. Mentally berating herself for the faux pas, she forced a bright smile.

"I love ice cream! And in this weather, we can take it anywhere and it won't melt," she effervesced, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Neji kept his skepticism to himself.

"A strawberry and a vanilla to go, please," she requested pleasantly, already counting out change.

"Ah, apologies, _ojō-san_," the vendor professed, "We're currently out of vanilla. I can give you a double helping of strawberry, though?"

Sakura hesitated, fidgeting with a coin.

_Couldn't anything go right?_

"Ah... Um..."

"That will be fine," the Hyūga intervened, setting down money of his own. As the man ducked into the backroom to prepare their order, Sakura scrutinized the counter and turned to the prodigy with a sly look.

"Yes?"

"How do you know the price for ice cream?" she queried, knowingly.

"Hn," was his imperious retort.

**~o x o~**

There was a light bounce in Sakura's step as she toted the neat, plastic box back to the training grounds with Neji in tow. She set herself down lightly on a flattened boulder, patting the space next to her.

She mentally cringed at the informality of her invitation, expecting a rebuke from the stiff Hyūga. To her surprise, she received none, only a half-smirk of amusement as he took the proffered seat.

_This can't be healthy for my nerves_, she mused darkly to herself, _Damn that Hyūga_.

"So..." she began, prying at the lid with her fingernails, "Who's the third member of our team?"

It refused to relinquish its hold on the remainder of the container.

"Aburame Shino."

"I see..." she said, resorting to wedging the tip of a spoon underneath the obstinate cover, "Who was there before I joined?"

There was a pause.

"Inuzaka Ashi."

"Oh," Sakura nodded, then frowned, levering harder at the frozen box, "Why'd he leave?"

The pause was longer this time.

"He was killed."

Sakura started and the spoon snapped, sending splintered bits of red plastic skipping over the snowy ground.

_Gah!_ Sakura lamented, _Could this go any worse?_

The ANBU captain reached over, rubbing his finger carefully around the edges of the container to warm them before popping the top off easily.

"The life of a _shinobi_ is a short one," he said quietly, "And that of an ANBU shorter still. Not everyone comes home from an ANBU mission."

The rose-haired medic shook her head, defiance hardening her emerald eyes.

"I'll make sure they do," she stated in a voice that brooked no doubt.

Neji blinked. In one of his rare moments of astonishment, the most minute of smiles played over his visage at the girl's resolve.

"Hyūga-_san_, what was that?" Sakura teased, carving out the first bite of strawberry, "A real smile?"

The expression vanished, replaced by an irritated twitch of his brow at his tangential lapse in control.

"Perhaps you should be more concerned with how two people are to use one spoon," came the retort.

The medic froze with the dessert midway to her lips, her grin falling away. A heartbeat later, she held the treat out to the stone-faced prodigy. He stared warily at the haphazardly balanced treat, then at the beaming face behind it.

"Say 'Ah'!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Aw, Ne–"

"Woman, do not tr–"

Neji's words were brought to an abrupt halt as the ice cream was jammed into his mouth. The subsequent, mercurial glare made Sakura wonder whether she'd live to see an ANBU mission at all.

"Like it?" she chanced.

"Hn."

The medic bit back a smile and proceeded to scratch at the ice cream's surface with the tip of her spoon, trying to aggregate enough for herself.

"Me... ANBU... You, a captain... We really have come a long way, haven't we?"

Neji's eyes were suddenly distant and pensive as he regarded her for a long moment.

"Ah," he assented, the softest he'd said anything in Sakura's recent memory. He shook his head slowly, sending ripples through his long, dark chocolate hair

"The _genin_ Haruno would have been too busy chasing after Uchiha Sasuke to have made ANBU."

Sakura winced at the mention of her childhood obsession, the _shinobi_ who had later betrayed Konoha to seek vengeance on his own brother and the power to make it happen. As blunt as her captain's words were, they were true. Much had changed after and as a result of the Uchiha avenger's defection. It didn't mitigate the old feelings of hurt that welled up, though, and she hastily busied herself with the ice cream to distract herself from the burning in her eyes.

She was surprised, albeit pleasantly so, when the prodigy accepted her next morsel without protest.

_Would Sasuke have acquiesced? Ever?_ In her mind, she knew that the scornful Uchiha would not have.

"Sakura," she decided.

Neji gave her a questioning glance.

"Call me Sakura."

"...ah."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Act 1: Ivory Masks

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 4:** Ivory Masks

"Ah, Haruno-_san_. These are yours."

Sakura studied the articles presented to her, curiously. The gray, armored vest and black suit were standard enough amongst the ANBU, as was the _katana_. The mask, though, instead of bearing any sort of animal features, was completely unadorned; just blank porcelain.

"Don't I get to choose an animal?" the medic asked, bemused.

"Captain's orders," responded the attendant. He glanced outside and continued, "You should hurry. The sun will be up, soon and you shouldn't keep them waiting."

**~o x o~**

"U~Ugh. The sun isn't even up. This job is going to be the life of me," griped the blonde Hokage.

"Tsunade-_sama_..."

"Yes, yes," the Godaime Hokage sighed, waving off her assistant's reprimands, "I just wish you didn't insist on hiding my _sake_. Honestly, every morning..."

Sakura hid a smile behind her new mask. The interactions of her _shishō_ and her harried assistant, Shizune, had long since become routine for her during her training, but still never ceased to amuse her. She stole a glance to her side, but could not read the expressions of her teammates behind their own porcelain masks.

She had been surprised to see that both Shino and the Hyūga prodigy sported the same blank mask she bore and made a mental note to inquire about it later. The two men wore identical teardrop spirals of the Konoha ANBU proudly on their left shoulders, and, were it not for the untamed mass of Shino's hair, only his slightly taller frame would have distinguished him from the captain.

Sakura resisted the urge to itch at her own tattoo, freshly inked on her right shoulder, and shifted her attention back to Tsunade, who was presently steepling her fingers.

"There've been reports of renegade _shinobi_ raiding trading caravans at the border of Konoha. I don't think I need to tell you how important it is to the village that we ensure the safety and confidence of the traders, especially with winter at our door," Tsunade said, her hazel eyes sharpening, "Find these _shinobi_. Bring them in alive if you can. Kill them if you can't. Dismissed."

The three ANBU gave one coordinated _hai_ of agreement and exited in rapid succession through the windows of the Hokage's office.

**~o x o~**

"What is it?"

Sakura blinked.

_How did he...?_

"You wanted to ask me something," the captain stated without so much as looking back.

"Ah... right," Sakura replied, quickly collecting her thoughts, "Um... why is it that our masks have no features?"

Neji came to a stop, just outside the village walls and raised a hand. Shino halted as well, drawing up his hood as the Hyūga did the same.

"A _shinobi_ must not let emotions distract them in battle," the captain intoned, "Without distinguishing marks, we are less likely to form attachments to our teammates."

Sakura frowned, covering her pink tresses with her cowl.

"Bravo, Delta, on me," the prodigy ordered, "I'll take point."

Without a second glance, Neji set off, keeping a brisk pace as he launched himself through the trees. Sakura followed, a few paces behind and to the left, with Shino beside her.

"Bravo...?" the medic wondered aloud.

"You should get used to those names," Shino advised in his low bass, "Why? Because the enemy will find it harder to identify our capabilities that way."

"So, which one am I?" Sakura asked.

"Delta."

A mischievous grin quirked Sakura's lips.

"Would that make him Charlie?"

Without so much as a trace of amusement, Shino responded, "Captain. He is the captain."

**~o x o~**

Neji set a grueling pace. By the time the sun had reached its apex, they were nearly to the border.

Without warning, he dropped out of the trees.

"I'll scout the area," he rattled off, "Bravo, set up a perimeter. Delta, rest for now. We can't afford mistakes."

And with that, he left the small clearing, _Byakugan_ activated and searching the area for signs of anything out of place. He had been impressed by the medic's stamina. In truth, he had pushed forward significantly faster than usual, and she had kept up admirably. He stopped at a river's edge, searching the horizon with omniscient eyes.

There was a camp about a kilometer and a half away. He took a mental tally of the occupants, then knelt beside the running water to fill his canteen. The weather was clear, if somewhat cold, and he expected the mission to go smoothly.

**~o x o~**

Back in their temporary camp, Sakura watched as Shino released hundreds of _kikaichū_ into the air. The tiny, chakra-eating insects, signature of the Aburame clan, buzzed off into the woods, establishing a wide surveillance net for the ANBU team.

She sighed, channeling chakra to her legs to soothe away her aches. The Hyūga was brutally fast and expected the same of his team. Were it not for her years of apprenticeship under her taskmaster of a Hokage, she would never have been able to keep up. Even as it was, her water bottle was completely empty.

A nearly imperceptible rustle was all Sakura heard as Neji landed a few steps away from her.

"We set out in fifteen minutes," he deadpanned. Sakura suppressed a groan. Something heavy thunked into her lap.

"Drink up," Neji said brusquely, "There's a nearby river you can fill your own from."

A pause.

"Your sloshing gives you away."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She wasn't entirely certain what she had wanted to say, and Neji was already gone, anyway.

**~o x o~**

Neji frowned as he streaked through the boughs. There was no reason for him to have done that. The medic was fully capable of fetching water for herself. Distracted by his thoughts, he almost plowed straight into the bored-looking man who had been perched atop one of the trees.

The Hyūga cursed his mistake. He was not the best for no reason, though, and in one sharp movement, deflected the incoming _kunai_ stab and slammed the heel of his palm into his would-be attacker's temple. The man dropped like a sack of rocks.

Catching him before he fell out of the trees with one arm, the ANBU captain dragged him back up, binding his arms and legs in rapid succession with sturdy metal cords. Gagging the unfortunate renegade, he slung the unconscious man over his shoulders and, after taking a quick look around, set off back toward the camp.

_Focus, Hyūga_, he demanded, shaking his head.

His thoughts would have to wait until later. There was a mission to complete.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Act 1: Golden Flames

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 5:** Golden Flames

"Bravo."

"_Hijutsu: Mushidama_."

The _kikaichū_ shaped themselves into an amorphous sphere around the four _shinobi_, drowning out the rest of the world with their vague hum.

"Keep an eye out," the captain ordered.

"Ah."

The Hyūga prodigy slipping the razor tip of his _katana_ between their captive's cheek and the strip of cloth binding his mouth. He let the cold steel linger there for a moment before slicing through the gag. The captured _shinobi_ gasped, perspiration already beading on his skin.

"Don't bother screaming," the captain informed the bound man, "No one will be able to hear you through the _kikaichū_."

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

Neji sheathed his blade.

"How many are there?" the captain asked quietly.

The renegade _shinobi_ seemed to regain some of his bluster as the sword was put away.

"B-Blow it out your a–AAAGH!"

"How many are there?" he reiterated.

Sakura blinked. The _senbon_ seemed to have simply materialized in the man's shoulder.

_Wrist holsters?_

The ANBU captain squatted, his features inscrutable behind his mask. Another throwing needle appeared in his hand.

"I won't ask again."

"Three! Three! There're three camps! Thirty...Thirty something men, I-I don't know exactly how many!" the man whimpered, now sweating profusely from both fear and pain. The Hyūga prodigy jerked the _senbon_ out of their prisoner's flesh and wiped it clean on his ragged shirt.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" he asked, standing.

"N-No... that's all I know. Yuh... You're from Konoha, right? Puh-Please... Please don't hur–"

The _shinobi_'s head fell from his severed neck, shock still registered in his eyes. Sakura noted with a morbid fascination that Neji's decapitating strike had not so much as nicked the tree that had been supporting their captive. She hadn't even seen him draw his _katana_.

_He's fast_.

The ANBU captain shook the blood off of his sword and replaced it into the sheath on his back. He nodded at Shino.

The bug host nodded in kind and the shell of living insects quickly descended on the still-warm corpse. Within moments, there was nothing left of the cadaver. Their task complete, the _kikaichū_ scurried back into the Aburame's body.

"Let's go."

"You didn't have to kill him."

The captain turned back to regard his medic, who had not moved from her spot.

"We could have taken him back to Konoha," she accused.

There was a lengthy silence.

"We'll discuss this later."

Neji launched himself out of the clearing, with Shino close behind. Sakura clenched her fists in anger but followed moments later.

**~o x o~**

"The first camp is ahead," Neji said quietly, "There's a two-man patrol with a long-range radio on the east side. I'll take care of them. There're five _shinobi_ in the camp itself. You two will ambush them from the river. Understand?"

The two ANBU nodded.

"Let's go."

Neji split opposite from his teammates, clearing the river in one bound and headed deeper into the forest, turning to carve a wide curve toward the camp. His teeth ground together involuntarily as he recalled Sakura's words.

"_You didn't have to kill him."_

He scowled, then ducked out of sight, blending neatly into the shadows as two wandering _shinobi_ appeared.

"...on't know why the fuck we're out here. Boss won't even share."

"Ahhh, I'm not complainin'. Got m'self some nice lil' shinies off that last caravan."

"Yeah, but you know how much that lazy asshole is getting paid? Thousands!"

"Hell, you don't even know that."

"Sure do. He don't even talk to us no more. I'm telling you, big money."

Neji frowned.

_Who would hire unpredictable rogue shinobi to raid caravans?_

No matter. He had to relay the information to the rest of his team as soon as possible. The leader needed to be taken alive. But first, the patrol.

"_Byakugan!_"

The prodigy scanned through the rogues' pockets with his X-ray vision, searching for the radio.

_Front right vest pocket_, he noted.

He withdrew a slender _senbon_ from his wrist holster. It would have to be precise, crippling their communication before either could react. The matte black needle glowed a faint blue as he infused chakra into metal.

The two renegades didn't stand a chance. One moment they were sharing stories of their raids and the next, a needle of jet was sprouting from the radio-carrier's chest, having punched through his lung an instant prior. It exploded in a cyan flash, shattering the transmitter. He fell to the ground, choking on his own blood.

His companion turned to see what was wrong, only to be met by the rush of a blank-masked ANBU captain. To his credit, he managed to throw a punch, but Neji stepped past easily. Without stopping, he looped his right arm under the attack, hooking his elbow around the man's throat and forcing his arm up high, locked at the shoulder. Unable to form seals or gain leverage for another blow, the man could only watch helplessly from the corner of his eye as the prodigy constricted his windpipe and withdrew a rusty _kunai_ from his own pouch.

With consummate precision, the white-eyed Hyūga sank the knife into the man's back, slipping it between his ribs and rupturing his heart. He expired without a sound.

Neji turned his attention back to the first man, who was still struggling to breathe.

"Sorry," he murmured. He touched a finger to the back of the dying _shinobi_'s head and sent a burst of chakra lancing into his brain stem, killing him instantly.

The Hyūga frowned deeply as he dragged the two bodies together.

_A _shinobi_ does not feel emotion_, he reprimanded himself.

"_Katon: Zukokku_."

Neji's fireball ignited the corpses, and as he watched the bodies burn to ash, one phrase ran through his head over and over again.

"_You didn't have to kill him."_

"Ridiculous," he scowled.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Act 1: Vanilla Night

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 6:** Vanilla Night

"Shin–Err, Bravo, what do you think?"

"About?"

"About that _shinobi_..."

A few heartbeats passed.

"The captain does what he must. Why? For his team."

Before Sakura could question further, Shino spoke again.

"We're here."

The conversation fizzled as the two ANBU reached the river's edge.

"Any communications will probably be in that tent," Sakura whispered, eyeing the oblivious raiders, "I'll take it out first."

Shino did not respond for a moment, and the rose-haired medic wondered if she'd spoken too softly. A lone _kikaichū_ flew over, landing on his shoulder.

"The perimeter is established," he said, "I will cover your attack."

Sakura gave a sharp nod before slipping into the water. The cold, winter river was in sharp contrast to the burning frustration she still felt at the execution of their captive. With practiced ease, she made her way to the other side, pausing at the bank to check that her _katana_ was still secure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the Aburame emerging from the water as well and she wondered idly how his bugs felt about the swim. He glanced at her, indicating that he was ready. The medic took a deep breath and catapulted herself into the air.

"_Sensatsu Suishō!_"

The cold river water soaked into Sakura's clothes sprayed outward, shaping into hundreds of long needles before streaking downward, scattering the rogues below. One went down instantly in the barrage, then was swept away by the rolling shockwave caused by Sakura's meteoric impact atop the now-destroyed tent.

With a roar of outrage, one of the stunned _shinobi_ recovered, drawing a _kunai_ and charging the medic. She pivoted to face him, taking a quick step forward to meet his wrist with her elbow, driving his knife hand wide. Tilting away, she continued the riposte by extending her arm, grasping his face and ripping him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

She whirled in time to kick a thrown _kunai_ out of the air, but before she could launch a counterattack, her assailant was engulfed in swarming _kikaichū_, managing only a panicked yelp before he was wholly consumed. The medic glanced around, counting three other writhing piles of the insects.

Sakura busied herself with restraining the man she'd incapacitated.

"Captain," Shino's voice intoned, "All threats have been neutralized."

The rose-haired medic glanced up to see Neji walking toward her.

"Survivors?" he asked.

Shino turned to Sakura.

"One," she said with a small frown. Unbeknownst to her, Neji mirrored the frown behind his own unreadable mask.

"Take him. Set up camp elsewhere. I'll clean up here."

**~o x o~**

Sakura nibbled gingerly at her rations bar as she gazed into the small campfire she had lit. It had been a trying day for the medic, and she spared a glance at their new captive. He was still out, thanks to the potent anesthetic she had dosed him with, but the rose-haired _kunoichi_ had no idea what would become of him.

_Would the captain kill him, too?_

Almost as if on cue, Neji strode into campsite, illuminated eerily by the waning sun and firelight.

"I've secured the area," he deadpanned, reaching up to remove his mask, "Shino volunteered for first watch."

Sakura nodded numbly.

"You don't approve of what I did."

Her brow twitched, darkening her attractive features with fleeting shadows.

"No," she said.

Neji did not respond. Irrational anger flared in the young medic.

"We are supposed to be protecting Konoha. Saving lives!"

He regarded her wanly.

"A medic may save lives, but _shinobi_ are tools. Weapons. It is not fitting to have such emoti–"

"Having emotions makes us _human!_"

"We are _shinobi_. Barely human murderers."

Silence reigned in the clearing, save for the soft chirp of crickets.

"That doesn't mean we should throw away what we have left."

Neji studied her, unblinkingly. Sakura took another bite of her rations, not really tasting it as she chewed and swallowed.

So quietly she almost missed it, he said, "I am trying to save what's left."

"What?"

"That could have been you. If he had gotten away and informed the others, it could be you who was killed," he said quietly, "I don't want that."

Sakura was rendered speechless by that, ducking her head to hide reddened cheeks. Neji glanced at the sky, where stars were winking into existence. He seemed troubled.

"Get some sleep, Haruno," he said, closing his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position, "I'll take second watch."

"Um... What about the...?"

"We'll deal with him in the morning."

**~o x o~**

Neji was awake as soon as the bug host returned. He rose silently, careful not to disturb the sleeping Sakura. Nodding to his teammate, he slipped quietly off into the darkness, activating his _kekkei genkai_ to assess the surrounding area.

_Nothing out of the ordinary_._ Good_.

He settled down on a branch and exhaled slowly, taking his first moment of undisturbed solitude all day to reconsider the events that had transpired. The white-eyed captain was furious for allowing himself to feel regret in the heat of battle. The necessary killing of enemy _shinobi_ was routine for him.

_Why am I questioning myself now?_

He furrowed his brow in thought, turning a _senbon_ end over end between nimble fingers. It was the medic. Everything had been fine since before _she_ had arrived, bringing with her her... emotionality and _insubordination_.

No matter. He had dealt with worse. This was an obstacle like all the rest, and he would overcome it, as well.

"_All we are is a mind, held between the hands of fate."_

"_Father? I don't understand," three-year-old Neji asked._

_Hyūga Hizashi gazed fondly at his son, "Make the best choices you can. The rest is out of your control."_

Neji exhaled slowly. His mind was clear, now.

_So what has fate brought to me?_

Tilting his head back, he directed his gaze up toward the heavens. The stars were full, here, far from the lights of any village, covering the sky like the snowflakes blanketing the ground. Stargazing usually set Neji's mind at ease, but tonight, they failed to displace the uneasiness in the core of his being, which had only seemed to grow in the passing days.

Neji stayed that way, vigilant yet pensive, until morning.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Act 1: Fuchsia Petals

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 7:** Fuchsia Petals

Neji returned to camp at sunrise with more questions than when he had left. Shino was already awake, kicking dirt over the dying embers of the campfire as his bugs diligently combed the area, removing all traces of their passage.

"The _kikaichū_ have scented blood on the northern wind," the Aburame said.

The ANBU captain nodded once.

"Investigate, but do not engage. I will deal with our captive."

A black cloud of insects whirled around Shino as he donned his mask, screening him from view. When they dissipated, he was gone.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep."

Sakura's eyes blinked open.

"Scout to our south. Be back here in twenty minutes."

The medic stood quietly, strapping her _katana_ on.

"Are you going to kill him?"

Neji said nothing.

She frowned and clasped her right hand in her left, index and middle fingers extended. A puff of smoke engulfed her form, leaving only a few cherry blossom petals in its wake.

_Flowers in winter_, Neji mused wryly. He shook his head and tied on his mask, stalking over to the captured _shinobi_.

_Still unconscious,_ he noted. Unceremoniously, he kicked the man in the ribs, eliciting a groggy moan of pain. He drew his sword. The gagged prisoner whimpered, wide eyes fixed on the bright blade.

"_Katon: Zukokku_."

The _katana_'s razor edge heated white hot under the duress of the prodigy's _jutsu_. With one sharp movement, the ANBU captain severed his captive's arm.

Even through the heavy gag, the man's agony was audible as the acrid scent of cauterized flesh choked the air. Neji leaned down, clapping his hand over the screaming _shinobi_'s mouth and pressing the back of his head against the tree with an iron grip. Had the Hyūga not done so, his spasms would likely have resulted in serious brain damage.

"You're not going to die," he informed the man, "But if you tell anyone of our presence, you'll wish you had."

Neji sliced through the bonds with the now-cool sword, flicking its tip out toward the woods.

"Begone."

**~o x o~**

When Sakura returned, she found the ANBU captain meditating quietly, with a small patch of scattered ashes a few feet away.

_Too small_, she mused, _A fully grown human would leave at least–_

"Report?" Neji requested, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Nothing," the medic said, shaking her head.

The faint hum of beetle wings preceded Shino's arrival.

"There is another site north of here, most likely a sentry post. Why? Because there are only five people in the area, all _ch__ūnin_ or below."

Neji considered this information for a moment before making his decision.

"Bravo, eliminate the northern camp. The main camp will be to the east. Delta, with me. We'll coordinate our attack, striking at noon. We'll rendezvous here when the mission is complete."

"_Hai_."

The Aburame disappeared.

"When you're ready," the captain said, standing and turning eastward.

He stiffened as Sakura's slender arms caught him in a gentle embrace from behind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn," he managed, despite his shock. But somehow, the grunt carried a measure of warmth which it never had before.

**~o x o~**

Neji was unusually silent as the two made their way eastward. The malaise had not diminished after he had acquiesced to Sakura's mercy. No, rather, it had grown. He frowned, resisting the urge to touch his arm, where the medic's bare skin had touched his. It felt tingly, though not in an altogether unpleasant way.

He shunted those thoughts to one side and stopped, indicating for the medic to do the same.

"I see them. Nineteen total. Looks like the group leader is in the central tent."

He paused.

"What...?" she inquired, "What's wrong?"

"There's... something off about his chakra system. He's unguarded, as well."

The ANBU captain checked the position of the sun. _Almost noon_.

"Leave the leader alive. Eliminate the rest. We don't have the luxury of taking prisoners this time, too many of them to account for."

To his relief, the medic nodded her assent.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Neji hesitated.

"Don't get hurt," he said, then immediately shot off.

Moments into the run, Neji pointed rightward before veering left abruptly. Sakura obliged, splitting off and hooking back around to attack the opposite flank of the camp. As the ragged canvas of tents came into view, a great call to arms went up and _shinobi_ hurried to grab their weapons, rushing off away from the advancing medic.

_Neji_, Sakura thought. She increased her pace and let fly with surgically precise barrages of _shuriken_, cutting down the oblivious renegades like wheat before the scythe.

**~o x o~**

Neji made similar progress through the encampment, staying in constant motion as he crippled rogue after rogue with devastatingly accurate _senbon_ throws, finishing each of the wounded off with _jūken_ strikes. With his _Byakugan_, he saw the back waves of _shinobi_ falling at an alarming rate to the angry hiss of fast-flying _shuriken_.

Wasting no time, he advanced on the central tent, making short work of the canvas walls with his _katana_. A slit of sunlight showed through the opposite side as Sakura made a similar entrance.

"Surrender," the captain intoned, "All your men are dead."

The hunched figure in the center of the room did not so much as move. Neji advanced a step, and it suddenly jerked upright, throwing off the tatters of its rotting cloak.

Revulsion clenched a hard fist around the captain's stomach. What was once a healthy, muscular man had been cut over and over again, crisscrossing his skin with deep lacerations. They were stitched together crudely and not fully healed, oozing with a mixture of sickly black blood and pus. The center of his head had been hollowed out and scorched, leaving him with only a vague approximation of a skull. Bits of what was left of his brain spattered onto the floor.

"That's... That's not possible," Sakura gagged, voice thick with nausea, "He can't possibly be alive. Not like that."

The walking corpse lunged at Neji, and instincts kicked in. Two circling sidesteps put him behind the abomination's rush and Neji bifurcated the undead horror in one clean stroke.

It burst like an overripe melon dropped from a high building, spilling noxious gases throughout the room. Neji backpedaled, but it was too late. He felt the toxin rip through his lungs, invading and polluting his bloodstream. A spasm wracked his body as every muscle seemed to cramp at once. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt shredded his being and he only just managed to bite back a scream as he lapsed into merciful unconsciousness.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Act 1: Viridian Eyes

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 8:** Viridian Eyes

"_Fūton: Reppūshō!_"

Sakura slammed her hands together, creating a powerful gust of wind, blasting away the toxic fumes, at least temporarily. Wasting no time at all, she sprinted in, heaving the limp form of the ANBU captain over her shoulder and bearing him out of the tent. The icy dread in the pit of her stomach redoubled as she made contact with his cold, clammy skin.

With the wind dissipating and the poison quickly spreading, she did the only thing she could think of: she held her breath and ran.

**~o x o~**

She made the trip back in a quarter of the time they had previously taken. Her body screamed in protest, but her heart screamed louder still, and she ignored the burning in her muscles to focus instead on the stricken Hyūga. She checked his vitals. Weak, but still present.

Allowing herself not a moment of respite, she whetted the chakra in her hands into a familiar shape.

"_Chakura no Mesu_. Shino, I need water. Hurry."

The Aburame, who had just arrived, left before her sentence was complete.

Blue fire engulfed her fingers and she made quick work of the straps securing Neji's armor with the surgical blades of chakra her hands now wielded. Laying open his black ANBU shirt similarly, she made a small, exact incision below the prodigy's lung.

She ripped her canteen apart, drawing out the water within and coating her left hand with it.

"_Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu_."

Sakura forced her focus into a pinpoint as she slowly pushed the liquid into Neji's body, guiding it with her chakra until it gushed out the cut she had made, bringing with it a quantity of purple-black smoke. She expelled the miasma as best she could from the water and repeated the process, acutely aware that she was working on borrowed time.

Shino returned with two full canteens of water. Sakura drew them out, as well, desperately cleansing Neji's system of the malicious substance over and over. The liquid soon ran clear, the poison now too diffused to be drawn out any further.

The medic bit her lip in frustration, drawing blood, but switched tracks without a second thought.

"_Shōsen Jutsu_."

A hazy green light began to emanate from Sakura's hands and she brought it to bear on the prodigy's body, healing the damage caused by the remaining gas even as it slowly destroyed him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that her chakra levels were running dangerously low, but the rest of her stubbornly refused to surrender, drawing strength from unknown places to keep Neji's heart beating.

**~o x o~**

It was not until well after sunset that Neji's condition stabilized. Relief flooded the remainder of Sakura's consciousness as Neji's breathing evened out at last and his palpitations ceased. From somewhere far off, she heard Shino say that he would patrol the area and that she should rest.

By then, she had already collapsed atop the prodigy's chest, her exhausted mind and body pushed far beyond their natural limits.

**~o x o~**

Neji woke to two revelations. One was that his vest and clothes had been sliced open and that he should have been exposed to the cold night air. The second was that he was shielded from said chill by the delicate, warm body of the rose-haired medic that laid on his chest.

_The gas_, his hazy mind recalled, _She must have kept me alive_.

He frowned. Even without his _Byakugan_ activated, he recognized the signs of chakra exhaustion in Sakura from her shallow breathing and pallid skin.

_Why did she push herself that far for me?_ he wondered, then, _Even with the dust of travel and exhausted, she's still beautiful_.

The prodigy would have questioned his last thought, but sleep had already reclaimed him, spinning dreams of warmth and pink around him.

**~o x o~**

Morning found the two _shinobi_ curled up together, legs in a tangle and Sakura's back pressed tightly against Neji's chest. A small fire crackled merrily nearby – likely Shino's handiwork. The Hyūga prodigy was the first to wake.

With a monumental effort, he managed to lever himself into some semblance of a seated position. Through the foggy intoxication of poison and fatigue that clouded his mind, he was vaguely aware that he didn't quite possess the strength necessary to extricate his legs from the compromising position.

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

"Haruno," he called softly. The sleeping girl beside him did not stir. A dizzy spell caught him and he threw one arm over the medic's light frame to steady himself, bracing his palm against the ground so as not to collapse atop her.

_Haruno...?_ he wondered groggily, _No..._

"Sakura," he murmured throatily. His voice seemed a foreign and strange thing to him.

"Neji-_kun_...?" Sakura queried, still half-asleep. She turned, her breathtaking emerald eyes fluttering open and locking on to Neji's own. A small gasp escaped her at the close proximity, parting her lips. Neji wondered if they had always been that enticing.

_Beautiful_.

Sakura reached up tentatively with one hand, the whispering wind from her moving fingertips soothing Neji's suddenly too-warm face. Neji wondered if he should do the same for hers as he found himself swaying lower. Her eyelids hooded and the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips nervously, sparking a longing heat in the core of Neji's being. He could feel warmth radiating from her skin with his own, could almost taste her from this distance. His eyes closed.

A soft cough jolted them both out of their reverie. Neji jerked away, senses jarred clear by alarm and Sakura sat up hastily as well, blushing furiously.

"There are no more outposts to be found. How do I know? My _kikaichū_ have been scouring the area all night."

Neji recovered his composure as only a Hyūga could and said briskly, "Then you two, report back to Hokage-_sama_ that the mission is complete. We need to get the caravans running again as soon as possible."

"No."

The prodigy arched an inquisitive eyebrow at his medic. She wore a serious expression despite the redness in her cheeks.

"You're still not fully recovered. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I won't ask again, Haruno."

"Good."

The rose-haired medic matched the ANBU captain's glare, a look that had cowed _jōnin_ of enemy and allied nations alike. She refused to back down.

"Fine," he said at length, turning to Shino, "Report back to Konoha. We'll catch up."

Neji was infinitely grateful for the bug host's silent discretion as he left without a word.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Act 1: Obsidian Snow

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 9:** Obsidian Snow

By the time breakfast was finished, Neji was feeling more normalized, for the most part. He still wasn't quite sure what those lingering palpitations were whenever he met Sakura's gaze, or the pervading, electric sensitivity that sparked over his skin whenever they happened to brush hands. The captain attributed it to the poison.

Bringing his formidable willpower to bear, he pushed those thoughts aside, along with the memories of those haunting, half-lidded green eyes.

_The poison_.

He frowned.

"We should reinvestigate the main camp," he said abruptly.

Sakura jumped at the sound of Neji's voice and busied herself with trying to pretend that she had not been staring at him. She was suddenly regretting the way she'd sliced his shirt open.

Acutely aware now both of his muscled chest and extended silence, she scrambled to organize her thoughts.

_He's waiting for a response! Say something intelligent, Sakura!_

"Ah... Um... Wh-Why?"

_Nice_.

Between mental kicks directed at herself, Sakura heard the prodigy say something about overlooking clues as to who had enlisted the services of the rogue _shinobi_. She eagerly agreed.

Perhaps she could _accidentally_ fall into a body of cold water along the way.

**~o x o~**

Before setting off, Neji had taken a few moments to replace his ruined uniform with the more civilian, white Hyūga robes he brought on every mission. In a confirmed hostile environment, he would have preferred the additional protection of his ANBU vest, but it had been damaged beyond usable salvation.

The medic had told him uncompromisingly that he was still recovering from his brush with death and that under no circumstance was he to overexert himself, especially in light of the way the night's snowfall had compacted under its own weight into slick ice. They would have to walk.

Neither seemed willing to speak of the events that had followed the aforementioned experience.

"Something's wrong," she said quietly.

Neji glanced over at the _kunoichi_.

"The air," she said with a frown, "It shouldn't be this dry in winter. Not after a fresh snow."

"_Byakugan!_"

The Hyūga scanned the area. In his afflicted state, he couldn't quite see through the shroud of trees separating them from the main camp, but he was confident that they were no chakra signatures nearby. He nodded to Sakura.

They crept toward the camp, staying upwind to avoid any remnants of gas that may have lingered in the air. As they parted the last bits of dying brush that screened the fortifications from sight, they were greeted by a startling sight.

The site had been razed, burned entirely to the ground. Melted snow had mixed with the ashes, creating a thick, black sludge that covered the entire expanse.

"This is unnatural."

Sakura nodded, "An accidental fire couldn't've burned like this. Someone must have done this to cover up... something."

Neji shook his head and began to make his way carefully through the slush, walking along the perimeter and spiraling his way inward, searching for anything that might have been left intact. The only things he could identify were charred bits of human bone.

"I found something!" Sakura called out. She pulled a small box from where the central tent once stood.

The captain nodded, beckoning her over.

"Let's head back," he said, "We'll pass that on to the Cryptanalysis Squad. They'll be able to make the most of it."

Sakura nodded and fell in step next to the prodigy. She hoped that whatever was contained within that box would help unravel some of the mysteries they had uncovered.

The two _shinobi_ left behind the death and destruction and headed home together.

**~o x o~**

Steel smashed against steel, filling the clearing with a piercing metallic ring.

"I heard you just got back. Another successful mission, neh, Neji?"

"Hn."

Neji disengaged, deflecting the next strike with a horizontal swipe. Holding the tip of the _katana_ before him, he took two steps to the left, walking in a smooth circle. He stepped in, planted his right foot forward and chopping down abruptly from the diagonal. His attack was parried with an almost dismissive ease. He inched his feet subtly closer to set up for his trump card.

"How's that new medic?" A laugh. "Has she awoken in you the springtime of youth?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

The captain wrenched his body around in a fast spin, passing the _katana_ to his left hand as he used his body to obstruct his opponent's view of the maneuver. He completed the turn, bring the full speed of his massive swing to bear. His blade slammed hard into hardened metal.

"Nice move, Neji." A grunt. "You've gotten better."

The parrying _katana_ turned at an oblique angle and Neji's sword was suddenly cutting through empty air. He slid his feet outward to compensate, throwing his momentum into evasive, circling paces. No use, though, as the back edge of his opponent's sword cracked sharply against his wrist, dislodging his weapon. The air sang as the blade came back around, its point tapping teasingly against his _hitai-ate_.

"But I'm still the master," Tenten finished with her infectious grin.

Neji retrieved his _katana_ with a small frown and sheathed it.

"Well, Ne~eji?" Tenten beamed cheerfully. Her sword vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Hm~m," the weapons mistress mused, "I think I want to try that new sushi place they have in town. And then we can go for ice cream."

Neji scowled as his former teammate threw her arm amicably around his neck.

"Oh lighten up, grumpy," she laughed, "You'd think you'd be used to this by now. What's this... win number ninety for me? This was your idea in the first place, y'know."

_Ninety-seven, actually_, Neji thought darkly. He was sure that there was something wrong with him. A masochistic streak. Still, the weapons training had helped him perfect his _jūken_ forms and likely saved his life more than once.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Tenten said, snapping her fingers, "I picked up a little something something for you. Bu~ut, you hafta fulfill your end of the bargain first."

"Hn. Let's go."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Act 1: Strawberry Desserts

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 10:** Strawberry Desserts

"Kya~a, that was delicious!" Tenten enthused, tugging Neji out of the sushi bar by one hand. That anyone would be so bold with the Hyūga prodigy was a point of interest for passing villagers, but the ANBU captain's _Byakugan_ promised painful death to any whose eyes dared linger.

"Now, let's see... hmmm," the weapons mistress mused cheerily, "I would like a double scoop of chocolate... and a vanilla for my friend, please!"

"Actually," Neji interrupted, "I would like a strawberry."

He put down the appropriate charge, pointedly ignoring Tenten's stunned look. She would have none of it.

"Strawberry?" she asked, confused, "You always have vanilla ice cream, though. Why did you...?"

"Hn."

Tenten considered Neji's blank visage for a long moment. He closed his eyes, wishing the vendor would hurr–

"It's the medic, isn't it?" she teased with a snap of her fingers, "Haruno Sakura-_chan_."

"Don't be ridiculous," Neji muttered.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tenten laughed, "You always say that when you're caught."

She held up a pinky to the stone-faced prodigy. The double meaning of her hand gesture did not go unnoticed, and his scowl deepened.

"Don't worry," she reassured cheekily, "Your secret is safe with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji bit out brusquely, snatching the boxes of ice cream from the counter and stalking off.

**~o x o~**

"It has been good to see you again," Tenten said, calmer, now. She had burnt out much of her energy regaling the prodigy with tales of her _kunoichi_ exploits.

"_One problem, one Tenten!" she beamed_.

"Ah," Neji acknowledged. He paused.

Tenten, who knew the stoic captain better than anyone, knew just what that pause meant.

"Lee and Gai-_sensei_ are doing well, too," she answered, "Lee is away on a mission in Suna, but Gai-_sensei_ will be back in three days. He has some secret new _jutsu_ he wants to show you."

Neji frowned. It was probably a secret way to play _janken_ or something useless like that.

"I think it really might be something good this time," Tenten said pensively, touching her index finger to her lip and looking upward, "He hasn't told anyone about it. Ah, that's right!"

She dug into her pouch, withdrawing a small scroll. The Hyūga prodigy recognized it as one of her weapon storage scrolls, but it was smaller than her usual ones, which held hundreds, if not thousands, of items. Tenten unraveled the paper, biting her thumb and letting a few drops of blood drip onto the paper.

A puff of smoke obscured the ink and when it cleared, a sword sat in with weapon's mistress' lap. The blade was double-edged and bore three oblong hollows in its fuller, each shorter than the last, and met with an elliptical guard and cylindrical hilt forged of black metal.

"It's lighter than your _katana_, so you'll be able to strike faster," Tenten beamed, looking like a child with a new toy, her hair still styled in her usual twin buns, "And the two edges mean you can attack front and back."

She stood, demonstrating a few basic forms. The sword veritably sang through the air, the very sound raising the hair on the back of Neji's neck. Tenten sheathed the weapon reverently.

"I ran across it while aiding with a slaver ring out westward," she said, presenting the weapon to Neji, "It's the best craftsmanship I've seen in a long time."

Neji took the sword carefully. Even in the scabbard, it felt wondrously light.

"Thank you, Tenten," he said, strapping the new weapon to his back. Tenten smiled, recognizing the genuine gratitude in the prodigy's voice. She nodded her assent and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for all that sushi," Tenten laughed, patting her stomach in an exaggerated way.

**~o x o~**

"New sword?" Sakura asked, looking up as Neji entered the Archive Library. He nodded.

She mirrored the gesture and waved toward a rather hefty stack of books on the table beside her notes.

"I've been looking for what the thing we ran into might be," she said, by way of explanation, "So far..."

The medic paused, sucking on her teeth lightly as she mulled over her next words.

"My best guess at this point is that it's some sort of... self-contained variant of the _Kugutsu no Jutsu_."

"A puppet... made from a corpse," Neji said slowly.

"Crudely done," Sakura amended, "Which is why there were so many cuts. But there's no way chakra strings could have had enough leverage for it to move the way it did. Based on how it moved, I would say it was some sort of electricity based nerve technique."

"Like Hokage-_sama_'s _Ranshinshō_."

"Exactly."

Neji ran through the information several times in his head.

"At the very least, the user had extensive knowledge of medical _jutsu_ and most likely puppeteering."

Sakura nodded.

"The only person I've found in our archives who matches that description is Sasori of the Red Sands," she said with a frown.

"Whom we know to be dead," Neji finished.

"Maybe cryptanalysis will find something that will help," Sakura said with a long-suffering sigh. She put her head down, letting her pink bangs drape the wooden surface of the table.

Neji cleared his throat once, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hm?" the medic asked, lifting her face, eyes slightly unfocused.

"I... brought you some ice cream," Neji intoned, setting a fresh box of the dessert before her. Sakura's expression lit up with glee.

Neji suppressed a smile. He was a Hyūga, and he would be damned if he would allow himself to give in to...

_To what?_

He turned to leave.

"Wait."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"We can... share, if you want?" Sakura asked with a shy blush. There was a twinkle of hope in her viridian eyes.

Neji eased himself into the chair opposite Sakura. The way her eyes brightened stole his breath away, and he wondered if there was anything he wouldn't do to see them that way.

As she struggled with the box, she became aware that Neji had been staring at her fixedly. She looked up at him curiously, her cheeks burning, and willed the butterflies in her stomach to settle, to little effect.

The prodigy blinked, recoiling a bit.

"You have ink," he blurted hastily, pointing vaguely at his face. Had Sakura not immediately set about scrubbing her nose, she would have seen the shade of pink that played over the Hyūga's cheeks, much to his mortification.

"Did I get it?" she asked.

He shook his head and extended a finger, rubbing gently at the bridge of her nose. Evidently, it was a particular stubborn stain, as he leaned forward and cupped her cheek to hold her still as he tried valiantly to remove the blot.

Sakura chose to lean forward the same moment he did to aid his efforts, and the two found themselves face to face. She averted her gaze, wondering if Neji could hear the thundering of her heart.

Neji hesitated. The ink – and the ice cream – were long forgotten, now, replaced by the bewitchingly sweet scent of Sakura's breath and the spellbinding closeness of her presence. She chose that exact moment to peek up at him through her amaranth eyelashes with her dazzling emerald gaze.

Neji felt time stop, and his heart with it.

On the precipice of disaster, he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Act 1: Blonde Interrogations

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 11:** Blonde Interrogations

"'He ran'? What do you mean, 'He ran'?"

"I mean he ran!" Sakura snapped sharply, ire flaring in her voice before dwindling down into an umbral depression again, "He hates me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I haven't seen him," Sakura said miserably, "He can see through walls. There's no way I'll find him. He's avoiding me, I just know it."

"All right, that's it. We're gonna get you some help," Ino declared, slamming down the arrangement of flowers she was working on, "_Shop's closed early folks! Outta here, go on, let's move it!_"

The customers in the Yamanaka flower store murmured their disapproval but shuffled out obediently. Sakura was dragged forcibly out the door. She knew better than to try to oppose her blonde friend once she was on the warpath.

"Where're we going?" she asked glumly.

"To find someone who knows our stick-up-the-ass prodigy!" Ino announced, favoring Sakura with her million-watt smile.

**~o x o~**

"Ah... Ah... U-Um... Neji-_nii_-_san_ i-isn't here right now."

"That's okay, that's okay," the blonde Yamanaka reassured with a toothy grin, "You're just the girl we're looking for! So, what's the down low on Neji?"

Hinata looked terrified, and rightly so.

"D-Down low?"

"Yeah, y'know," Ino said, ticking items off on her fingers, "What kinda girls does he like, how many has he kissed, what's the farthest he's gone, does he put out on the first date..."

Hinata's mortification grew with each new question until she looked as though she were on the verge of keeling over. Sakura was surprised she hadn't already. She shook her head vigorously, her pale Hyūga complexion beet-red now.

"N-Neji-_n-nii_-_san_ doesn't r-really even look at g-guh... girls," she managed.

Ino's expression turned predatory.

"Ah, so he's like _that_, is he?"

Hinata resembled a trapped animal of some sort.

"N-No! It's n-not like th... that," she said, her pale lavender eyes searching for an escape route, "M-Maybe you should talk to Sh-Shikamaru-_san_ or Tenten-_s-san_. They're the only p-people Neji-_nii_-_san_ really talks t-to."

Ino hammered one fist lightly into her palm.

"Another lead!" she agreed smugly.

The incorrigible Yamanaka grabbed Sakura's hand once more, about to set off when Hinata interjected.

"Ah... Um... I th-think y...you'd be good for Neji-_nii_-_san_, Sakura-_san_," she chanced.

This seemed to take up the last of the timid Hyūga's courage, and with a strangled sound halfway between a yelp and a squeak, she buried her face into her long sleeves and beat a hasty retreat back into the safety of the Hyūga compound.

**~o x o~**

Shikamaru opened his apartment door, took one look at the two girls who stood before it and immediately tried to close it again.

"Oh no you _don't!_" exulted Ino, slamming the full weight of her body forward.

The door cannoned open, catching the lazy genius in the face and tumbling him unceremoniously to the ground.

Knowing he had been caught, Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at his injured nose.

"What a drag."

**~o x o~**

"I'm telling you, I don't know," Shikamaru repeated for what felt like the twentieth time. He braced himself against the ensuing screech.

"What kinda teammate are you, huh? You lazy bastard, I know you know something and I'm not leaving until you spill, so _spill!_"

"Look, I don't know. The guy keeps to himself. All I know is that he's been acting a bit strange lately."

Triumph made itself abundantly known in Ino's cerulean eyes.

"I knew you could do it! Strange how?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"_Why you...!_"

Her expression instantly murderous, Ino hoisted the unfortunate Shikamaru up into the air by his collar and proceeded to shake him violently back and forth.

"All right, all right!"

The Nara collapsed in an undignified heap as Ino released her grip. He dug his pinky into his ear.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered.

Ino cracked her knuckles ominously in response.

"He asked me what I thought of Sakura, that's all."

Sakura swore she had never felt so light before in her life.

"And what did you say?" pressed the Yamanaka, all smiles again.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Troublesome."

Ino smacked him in the head.

**~o x o~**

"Neji?"

Another _shuriken_ thudded perfectly into the bullseye.

"Of course I know Neji."

Tenten turned to face the duo, hands on her hips.

"Why do you ask?"

"We need to know what you know," Ino shared conspiratorially, "For... _personal_ reasons."

A sly glint made its way into the weapons mistress' eyes. She shrugged, lackadaisically.

"He likes meditating and doesn't like spicy food. His favorite ice cream flavor used to be vanilla..." Tenten smirked before continuing, "But he seems to have developed a soft spot for strawberry recently."

Sakura's heart seemed to have suddenly developed an affinity for skipping beats.

The weapon mistress' expression warmed into a genuine smile.

"Neji takes getting used to, but give him time," she reassured, "He'll come around."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Act 1: Raven Scythes

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 12:** Raven Scythes

"The report came back from our cryptanalysis squad," Tsunade stated, passing a manila folder to the prodigy, "There was a journal inside the box you and Sakura brought back. Everything in it has been cataloged."

He scanned through the contents.

"These are just about the bandits' activities," he mused. He stopped, pulling out the last photo. Where the previous pages were covered in legible – albeit somewhat sloppy – writing, this entry was written in the wild scrawl of a madman.

"Scythes of shadow, fields of blood," he read aloud, under his breath, "Beware."

The Godaime Hokage nodded.

"That was written shortly before the caravan raids began," she said, "The rest of the pages are blank. I had a database check run on any _jutsu_ that might fit that description at all."

"Nothing?" Neji presumed.

Tsunade nodded grimly.

"They did find trace amounts of pollen between some of the earlier pages," she said, pouring herself a cup of hot _sake_, "And matched it to a plant found exclusively in region near Suna. That is your next mission. I've already sent a hawk to the Kazekage. They'll be expecting you. You leave tomorrow."

The blonde Hokage set her cup down and scrutinized the ANBU captain.

"This will be a non-ANBU mission, under a diplomatic guise. Go in, investigate and get out. No heroics."

"Understood."

"If you need backup, you can choose anyone from the active roster."

The Hyūga prodigy hesitated, his mind automatically jumping to the rose-haired medic.

_The ink – and the ice cream – were long forgotten, now, replaced by the bewitchingly sweet scent of Sakura's breath and the spellbinding closeness of her presence. She chose that exact moment to peek up at him through her amaranth eyelashes with her dazzling emerald gaze._

No. No. He needed time away from her. Time to think.

"That will not be necessary," he said at length, "I'll move more easily alone."

Tsunade nodded.

"Dismissed."

**~o x o~**

Neji worked his new blade in fast strikes and parries against an imaginary opponent, marveling at its impeccable balance. The workmanship was truly masterful; despite its featherlight weight, the killing edge could bite deep into stone without sustaining so much as a nick.

He put the sword away, settling down to meditate. As his breathing slowed and mind focused, he became aware of each passing breeze, each falling snowflake and the thunderous rumbling that was rapidly approaching his position.

The prodigy sighed and roused himself, forming three quick hand seals.

"_Dainamikku... ENTOR_–"

"_Suiton: Suijinheki_."

A whirlpool wall of water exploded into existence around the ANBU captain, intercepting Maito Gai's flying kick. Konoha's self-proclaimed Sublime Green Beast of Prey sputtered as he passed through the curtain of frigid water, deflected off course enough to miss the Hyūga entirely and tumble to a stop in the snowy ground.

He recovered quickly, jumping up and favoring Neji with a thumbs-up and a blinding smile.

"Well done, Neji!" he boomed, "Truly, you are my student."

"You are supposed to be on a mission."

Gai's smile shone brighter still.

"I completed it in half the time with the full power of youth!"

Neji felt the beginnings of a headache hum at the edges of his consciousness.

"Neji."

Gai's expression was suddenly somber and he clasped the prodigy's shoulder in one large hand. This piqued the Hyūga's interest.

His _sensei_ had grated on his nerves since he was a _genin_ with his incessant talks of "youth", but as Neji had matured, he had learned to recognize the wisdom behind the facade. Maito Gai, despite his ridiculous bowl cut and skintight spandex suit, was still one of the most powerful _jōnin_ in Konoha, having single-handedly defeated the Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame, a distinction he had achieved through _taijutsu_ alone.

"I have created a new _jutsu_. One only you can use, but one that you are not ready for yet."

Neji's brow furrowed.

"Neji. What is your goal?"

"Progress in leaps and bounds," the prodigy responded nigh-automatically, "To become stronger."

"Why?"

"To overcome fate."

"Even the noblest of eagles is fated to fall," Gai said, his dark eyes inscrutable, "To die and to return to the earth."

Neji's thoughts strayed to the cursed seal on his forehead, which marked him as a member of the Branch House of Hyūga, forever subservient to the Main House by an errant twist of cruel fate. Though he no longer bore the crushing burden of hatred against the Main House that he once did, he still resented his helplessness before the damning whims of uncaring destiny. He always sought to become stronger, to one day break those chains with his own strength and to be truly free.

"But in doing so," Gai continued, "In accepting fate and shedding his pride, the eagle becomes part of something bigger. He becomes something more than himself. Do you understand, Neji?"

The prodigy said nothing.

"When you know what you are fighting for and when you can accept fate," the older man said with an uncharacteristic air of sagacity, "Then, you will be ready for this _jutsu_."

He withdrew a scroll from the pocket of his flak vest and pressed it into Neji's hands.

"This should help you understand."

Gai inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Now!" he thundered, all of his bravado returning in a rush, "If I can't make it to Tsunade-_sama_'s office in ten seconds, I'll do a thousand laps around Konoha on my hands!"

A burst of wind, and the eccentric _jōnin_ was gone.

**~o x o~**

Neji preferred to travel light, and packed only the essentials. Ration bars, water, a change of clothing, his _senbon_ and the sword Tenten had gifted to him. He wondered not for the first time that day if he should reconsider his decision to undertake the mission alone.

_The rose-haired medic shook her head, defiance hardening her emerald eyes._

"_I'll make sure they do," she stated in a voice that brooked no doubt._

His hand found the scroll Gai had entrusted to him. It was quite ordinary looking, really; merely white paper wrapped around a redwood cylinder and sealed with a wax stamp of "Guts". The prodigy glanced outside, where the stars were just beginning to show in the night sky. There was still sufficient time to get started learning the new _jutsu_.

Carefully breaking the seal, he unraveled the paper and began to read.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Act 1: Emerald Dreams

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 13:** Emerald Dreams

The morning sun rose to mark Neji's rapid progress westward. Ordinarily, it would take a team of _shinobi_ three days to make the journey from Konoha to Suna, but the prodigy was confident that, traveling alone, he could make it in two. The first day would be spent primarily in Fire Country, where he felt relatively safe and could devote his attentions toward what he had read the night prior.

Hachimon_: The Eight Great Gates_

_The Eight Great Gates regulate the flow of chakra in every _shinobi._ Though they significantly limit the maximum operating capacity of the human body, they also prevent a _shinobi _from burning themselves out via uninhibited overexertion_._ These gates can be forced open with concentrated pulses of chakra at varying degrees of risk to the user's health_.

Kaimon:_ The Gate of Opening_. _The first gate regulates the muscles_._ By releasing the natural inhibitors in the brain, the user has the potential to increase his or her muscular output by a factor of five_._ This may result in rupturing of muscle tissue_.

The _Hachimon_ were not unknown to him. He had witnessed firsthand the devastation they could unleash, both on an opponent and on a _shinobi_'s own body. What was the true purpose of the scroll?

Shimon:_ The Gate of Death_._ The eighth and final gate allows a _shinobi_ to access all of his or her body's energy at once and is exponentially more powerful than the first seven gates combined_._ Opening this gate is extremely hazardous, as the chakra rapidly consumes the body and vice versa_._ Always results in death_.

Neji's brow creased as he recalled what Gai had said.

"_Even the noblest of eagles is fated to fall," Gai said, his dark eyes inscrutable, "To die and to return to the earth."_

"_But in doing so," Gai continued, "In accepting fate and shedding his pride, the eagle becomes part of something bigger. He becomes something more than himself. Do you understand, Neji?"_

Could that be the secret to the _jutsu_?

_No_, Neji decided. Gai was capable of many things, but he would not willfully send a student to die.

_What was he trying to tell me, then?_

**~o x o~**

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto landed in a crouch on the stone bench next to the rose-haired medic. She looked up and offered him a half-hearted smile.

"What're you doing all the way out here?" he asked, adjusting his _hitai-ate_.

"This is where Sasuke left me the night he abandoned the village," she said quietly, gazing into her lap.

"Ah," the blond _jinchūriki_ said softly, much of his exuberance dissipating. He had noticed a while ago that Sakura had stopped referring to their former teammate as "Sasuke-_kun_".

"It's about Neji, isn't it?"

Sakura sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

Naruto, having been on the receiving end of many of Sakura's bone-shattering punches over the years, wisely chose to remain silent.

"I just don't understand why everyone I fall in love with ends up leaving," Sakura said, her voice constricted.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Naruto thumped his teammate once on the back, reassuringly.

"It's okay, Sakura-_chan_," he said, broadcasting his irrepressible grin, "That fate-obsessed bastard will be back before you know it."

Seeing his former teammate still crestfallen, Naruto switched tracks.

"It's hard, y'know," he said, "Being alone. Neji's father died when he was three. Even though he was part of a big clan... he had no one, growing up."

"But," he said, thumping a fist into his palm, "He doesn't have to be alone anymore. Sometimes that bastard is just really stubborn, and you hafta crack him one to get him to see you."

Naruto pantomimed an uppercut and Sakura laughed softly in spite of herself. The _jinchūriki_ beamed a smile back.

"So how about you treat the future Hokage to some ramen, eh?"

"...no."

"Awww, Sakura-_cha~an_...!"

**~o x o~**

Neji added another bit of wood to the fire, watching the rabbit he had caught roast idly. The prodigy had made good time that day and would be in Suna by afternoon on the next if he continued the pace.

He wondered if he should have said goodbye to Sakura before leaving.

The Hyūga sighed. He hadn't even been able to call her by her first name while fully aware of himself. Then again, she hadn't done the same either.

He wondered if she even wanted to.

Neji ate what he could of the rabbit, leaving the rest for hungry foxes. Before settling in for the night, he doused the fire and scattered the firewood he had gathered. Old habits died hard. The prodigy moved out a short distance from his cooking fire before situating himself comfortably in a tree, taking care to set a defensive perimeter of traps around the location first.

He wondered what it would be like to not be alone.

There were no clouds and the heavens were clear when Neji fell asleep, but in his dreams, the sky was emerald green. The stars twinkled brightly.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Act 1: Sanguine Fields

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 14:** Sanguine Fields

"Hyūga-_san_."

"Kazekage-_sama,_" the ANBU captain acknowledged.

"The area you are to patrol is here," Gaara of the Desert said, indicating a section of the map, "A day and a half southwest from Suna. I'll assign you an escort, in case you run into any trouble."

Neji arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Is it expected?"

The Godaime Kazekage closed his pale jade eyes as something between worry and frustration made itself known in them. He did not allow any of it to show through in his voice.

"We've been hearing reports of trouble in the region. Civilians and _shinobi_ alike going missing. Some never return. Some come back, changed," he said, "But we are a desert country and winter has made importing enough supplies for the people that much harder. I have not had _shinobi_ enough to safely deal with the threat, so the area has merely been declared off-limits for now."

"I see," Neji said.

The red-headed Kazekage opened his eyes once more.

"Temari will accompany you to the area, as backup."

Neji remembered watching the Kazekage's older sister fight. Years ago, she had effortlessly defeated his teammate, Tenten and fought Shikamaru to a near-standstill. Sending her meant the problem weighed quite heavily on the Kazekage's mind.

"You may leave whenever you are ready," the Kazekage said, then paused.

"Be careful."

The prodigy nodded.

"There is also someone in town who has been inquiring about you. He's currently dealing with a bandit problem out at the northern border but..."

**~o x o~**

"Neji! My eternal rival!"

Rock Lee's blinding grin put the desert sun to shame.

"Lee," Neji acknowledged, politely. He had grown to develop a grudging sort of respect for his former teammate, who was so like their _sensei_ in every way. The thick black eyebrows, the painfully bright teeth, the green suit and...

Lee noticed Neji's pale eyes linger on his hair. Rather than being shaped into his usual helmet of a bowl cut, it had been grown out in choppy waves. Neji had not seen it worn like that since his academy days.

"Ah, that is... I have been so busy fighting with the full power of my springtime of youth in this country that... that..."

Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast seemed on the verge of tears.

"I have neglected my youthful hair! Oh Gai-_sensei_! Please forgive me!"

The waterworks began to flow.

Neji closed his eyes, waiting for the display to end.

"You've changed, my eternal rival," Rock Lee said, having suddenly recovered in the interval.

The ANBU captain raised an eyebrow.

"My eyes are not as good as yours," he postulated, then flashed a thumbs-up, "But I think you have finally found your springtime of youth!"

Neji was without words.

"_Yosh!_" Lee thundered, "If I don't clear out the next group of bandits in one day, I'll do four thousand push-ups! Please leave it to me, citizens of Suna!"

He took off like a shot.

"What a weird guy. He is right, though," came an easy drawl.

The Hyūga prodigy turned to see the sandy-blonde _kunoichi_ make her way through the crowd. They cleared a path for her, recognizing her by the massive iron war fan strapped to her back.

"You have changed," Temari said, then, "Let's get moving."

**~o x o~**

"What has changed about me?" Neji asked that night.

Temari took a long swig of water, considering it thoughtfully, before pitching her canteen at Neji, perhaps a bit harder than necessary. He caught it without looking and took a small sip to be polite, then capped it.

"I grew up seeing the eyes of a monster every day," she said, wiping her mouth carelessly with her sleeve, "You used to have those same eyes. Lonely. Full of hate."

"But," she continued, "Gaara has changed. I don't know how to explain it but... I can see that he's found something to care about in his eyes. Something he fights for. Seems like you've got the same. Or starting to, anyway. You should ask that Uzumaki brat. He's an idiot, but he's got good instincts."

"_When you know what you are fighting for..."_

"Who knows," Temari grinned wolfishly, "Maybe you have found your springtime of youth."

"Hn. Ridiculous."

The _kunoichi_ gave an unrestrained bark of laughter and tugged her rough hair free of the four ponytails she kept it styled up in.

"So, how's that Nara bastard these days?"

**~o x o~**

"This is it," Temari said, leaning down to indicate a rather plain-looking blue flower, "That's the flower you're looking for. Pretty worthless plant, if you ask me. Doesn't even taste good."

"_Byakugan!_"

Neji scanned the area. There was nothing but desert as far as the eye could see.

"No one really comes out here. It's a pretty desolate area, even for Wind Co–"

The Hyūga slammed his palm into Temari's shoulder, sending her skidding sideways several feet just in time to avoid decapitation from the whirring _fūma shuriken_ that thrummed by. A glint behind it caught the prodigy's eye.

_Wire! The _shuriken_ was rigged!_

Neji dodged to the side as the _shuriken_ exploded into four slashing blades, two of them narrowly missing him. His expanded field of vision noted that Temari had drawn her fan and deflected the segments which had whirled perilously at her.

Whoever had ambushed them was fast. Even with his _Byakugan_ active, Neji had only just managed to detect the _fūma shuriken_ in time.

"Temari."

"Ready!"

"_Scythes of shadow, fields of blood."_

A figure moved in toward them, temporarily obscured by the billowing sands. It was a male with massive chakra, darker than anything Neji had ever seen.

"_Beware."_

The sands cleared as their attacker drew close and Neji's eyes widened in shock.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Act 1: Aqua Mist

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 15:** Aqua Mist

"The Uchiha traitor?" Temari growled. She had not forgotten the way he had beaten her with a humiliatingly basic _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ many years prior.

"What's this?" the avenger smirked, "Didn't you learn your place the first time?"

Temari's eyes sparked with murderous intent.

"You have abandoned, conspired against and attacked Konoha," the Hyūga captain intoned, "Surrender."

"Surrender?" Sasuke laughed, "You're a fool, Hyūga. I will reclaim what's mine, and no one can stop me."

"Enough talk," Temari bit out, hefting her fan in a two-handed grip, "Hyūga!"

Neji was already in motion, snapping out three fast hand seals. The two _shinobi_ released their _jutsu_ as one.

"_Ōkamaitachi!_"

"_Katon: Zukokku!_"

The prodigy's already powerful _jutsu_ met the howling winds of Temari's fan swing and exploded into a white-hot conflagration, carving an immense swath of destruction through the sands as it rocketed toward the Uchiha avenger.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_"

Sasuke's sphere of orange flame plowed into the massive dome of the combination attack. Neji and Temari were forced back by the ensuing eruption, which threw globs of molten sand in every direction.

Wind began to rush forward, whipping the Hyūga's robes into a flurry as the superheated ground fueled a whooshing updraft, dragging in more air to replace what was thrust skyward. Neji focused his _Byakugan_, searching through the mushroom cloud of smoke and dust.

"You're not the only one with special eyes," gloated the Uchiha as he burst through the column of ash from high above, his eyes shifting into the red and black pinwheels of the _Sharingan_. He hurled two handfuls of _shuriken_ downward.

The two _shinobi_ dove to opposite sides to avoid the attack, but Sasuke twisted in midair and the weapons suddenly changed trajectories to pursue.

_Wires again_, Neji realized, _He's trying to separate us_._ The combination attack must have been more potent than he wants to admit_.

Indeed, Sasuke's sleeves were scorched into black tatters, the revealed skin looking somewhat more shiny and flushed than normal. It was not much, but it was a start.

Neji rushed in low, under the path of the _shuriken_, as the Uchiha landed. Through him, he could see that Temari had managed to pin down the incoming throwing stars with a sweep of her weapon.

Sasuke gave his wrist a twisting jerk and the wires suddenly shifted, drawing tight for a moment before flaring wide, coiling in around the advancing ANBU captain.

The prodigy drew his sword in a flash, taking a pivoting forward step to sever the metal cords. His rapid onset continued as he whirled on his next step as well, snapping his blade forward in a fluid cut. It met with a solid parry by the avenger's _chokutō_.

Neji turned his sword hand inward, catching Sasuke's blade with his guard and pushing it leftward, exposing the traitor's flank to him. The Hyūga speared forward with a palm laden with enough chakra to rupture the Uchiha's liver.

The avenger caught him by the wrist with his free hand. Overextended, Neji was forced back a step as Sasuke barged forward with furious strength to evade the downward smash of Temari's iron fan. The prodigy let his back leg buckle as he kicked against the ground hard with his forward one, whipping his body around at an oblique angle to the ground.

"_Kaiten!_"

Sasuke leaped back to avoid the destructive shield of chakra, relinquishing his hold on Neji's wrist in the process. Neji ended his spin as soon as he felt the release and dropped to one knee, bracing himself against the ground.

"_Hakke Kūshō!_"

He thrust one hand forward, sending a shell of air lancing at the retreating Uchiha, who was already forming hand seals.

"_Doton: Doryūheki!_"

Neji's attack slammed hard into the wall of earth that sprang up to defend Sasuke, leaving a sizable dent. It crumbled soon after, no longer needed.

The three _shinobi_ took a moment to reassess the battlefield.

"Again," Neji said softly, "Faster."

"That's my line," Temari proclaimed and cocked her fan back. The prodigy stabbed his sword into the ground and rattled off a series of six hand seals.

"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!_"

"_Fūton: Daitoppa!_"

The ANBU captain's jutsu manifested first; a wide barrage of fist-sized fireballs. He followed up with two fistfuls of his black _senbon_.

Temari's squalling gusts caught up a moment later, kicking up a cloud of dust in their passage. As they met Neji's projectiles, the pushing air accelerated the needles into phantom shadows and elongated the compact flames into brilliant white comets. Neji pointed upward and jetted forward, sliding his sword out of the sand as he did so.

His field of vision marked Temari's nod and subsequent disappearance as she catapulted herself over the choking screen of dust.

_Good_, he thought grimly, bearing down on the Uchiha.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki!_"

Roaring waters burst forth from the ground, forming a whirlpool barrier around Sasuke. The meteor streaks fizzled and died against the foaming waves and the _senbon_ were likewise tossed aside. Neji did not slow his charge, heading for a full-on collision with the unyielding wall ahead and hoping his _kunoichi_ ally would know what to do.

She did.

"_Kamatachi no Jutsu!_"

Scything air blasted down from above, bombarding the Uchiha traitor with invisible blades and shredding his shield technique into harmless mist.

_It's over!_

The Hyūga prodigy took one last lunging step through the haze, his world blurring with speed and slashed down in a lightning-fast arc, savaging the Uchiha's right eye. The copper scent of blood filled the air, accompanied by an unearthly shriek of pain.

Neji looked up...

...and his blood ran cold.

It was not the Uchiha that he saw, but the ruined and bloody visage of Haruno Sakura.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	16. Act 1: Umbral Rooms

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 16:** Umbral Rooms

The sword slipped from numb fingers as Neji fell to his knees. He was dimly aware of Temari's voice somewhere in the background, screaming at him to get up.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't stand, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe. Couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloody line he had carved into Sakura's face. Her features twisted as she stared back at him, throwing ugly shadows of hate across them.

**~o x o~**

Temari swore.

_What the fuck is that Hyūga doing?_

The blonde _kunoichi_ closed her fan and heaved it over her head, only to be transfixed through the abdomen by a paralyzing spear of electricity.

Her vision whited out as the current ripped through her nerves, and then she saw nothing.

**~o x o~**

Neji realized his mistake.

_Genjutsu_. An illusion.

He should have recognized that it was not the medic's chakra. Should have put the pieces together in his head. He tried to stand, but his limbs felt heavy. Sluggish.

Even as he rose, the false Sakura's remaining eye flushed crimson, and three black commas spun into existence.

"_Scythes of shadow, fields of blood."_

The prodigy took up his sword.

"Too late, Hyūga."

The black marks spun faster and faster, warping and elongating into the three contiguous blades of the _Mangekyō Sharingan_.

"Too late."

**~o x o~**

Sakura's cup shattered, spilling hot tea over the counter.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "You really should control that monster strength of yours."

The rose-haired medic frowned and shook her head.

"Something's wrong," she said.

She left the _jinchūriki_ scratching his head as she hurried off toward the Tsunade's office.

_Neji_._ Please be all right_.

**~o x o~**

"Wake up."

Neji struggled to open his eyes. The blurred image of Sasuke, swathed in shadow appeared before him. Adrenaline surged through him, forcing his mind and body into awareness as he instinctively tried to strike out.

It was no use. He soon realized that he was suspended in the air, his hands chained to the ceiling and spread too far apart for him to form seals. Heavy shackles locked his ankles in place and secured them to the floor by virtue of the same thick chains. His body had been stretched out and the restraints were configured too tightly for him to even move.

"If you're thinking about blowing them off with your _tenketsu_, don't bother," the Uchiha avenger drawled, "These seals could contain even the _Kyūbi_'s energy."

The prodigy glanced around. Strange, serpentine characters were drawn on the walls, floor and even ceiling. He reached deep within himself, trying to summon up his chakra, but he found only a thin trickle, barely enough to keep him alive.

"Hyūga Neji, brought down by a mere _genjutsu_. No, his _feelings_," Sasuke sneered, "Pathetic."

The ANBU captain said nothing.

"She's mine, do you understand?" the avenger hissed, "_Mine_."

"_You're a fool, Hyūga. I will reclaim what's mine, and no one can stop me."_

"Ah, that's right," the Uchiha leered, "She's _always been mine_."

_He's insane_.

"You think I'm insane?" the avenger asked, "_You're the one who is insane!_ You were brought to your knees. By _what? Love?_"

A cackling fit.

"That's right," the Uchiha murmured, "I can see right through you. No, Hyūga, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to hurt you. I need you ni~ice and _healthy_ so you can _help me reclaim what's mine_."

Sasuke stepped forward, the Sharingan in his left eye gleaming with a demented light. Neji noted with a vindictive pleasure that his right was a bleeding mess; forever ruined by his sword.

The crazed Uchiha backhanded him viciously across the face. Neji tasted blood.

"You _piece of_ **s**_s_**H**_H_**i**_i_**T**_T_," he shrieked, "**D**_D_**o**_o_**N**_N_**'**_'_**t**_t_** y**_y_**O**_O_**U**_U_** D**_D_**a**_a_**r**_r_**E**_E_** L**_L_**o**_o_**O**_O_**k**_k_** A**_A_**t**_t_** M**_M_**e**_e_** t**_t_**h**_h_**A**_A_**t**_t_** w**_w_**A**_A_**Y**_Y_."

He stumbled back into the shadows quickly. There were several pained grunts of exertion. When they ended, the Uchiha spoke, his voice flat and cold.

"Hyūga."

Neji heard something wet drip to the floor.

"You call me a traitor."

_Drip, drip_.

"You call me a madman."

His ears began to buzz.

"But what do you know of loss?"

The room seemed to develop a heartbeat.

"What do you know of pain?"

Neji's vision blurred weirdly.

"What do you know of hate?"

Were the walls melting?

"I'll show you."

Static. So much static. Neji could hardly see.

"I'll show you loss."

"_Father! No!"_

"I'll show you pain."

"_No! Stop! Please! You're hurting him!"_

"**I**_I_**'l**_l_**L**_L_** s**_s_**H**_H_**O**_O_**W**_W_** y**_y_**O**_O_**u**_u_** h**_h_**a**_a_**T**_T_**E**_E_."

Neji screamed.

**~o x o~**

Temari jolted awake to the sound of an inhuman howl.

She clutched at her side, temporarily overwhelmed by nauseating agony. There was a hole, there, burned straight through her ribs and left lung.

_Cauterized, though_, she noticed with a grim smile, _Good_.

The _kunoichi_ was trapped between the iron bars of her cell and solid stone walls. She smirked.

_Child's play_, she thought, _I'll show that asshole to underestimate me_.

Four quick hand seals.

"_Fūton: Shinkūha!_"

Temari inhaled, preparing to slice through the metal with a blade of air.

She felt her chakra network roil in protest, turning against itself. Her previous agony was eclipsed as she fell to the ground, fighting back the urge to vomit.

_Poison_, she cursed mentally, trying her best to control her breathing again.

Footsteps.

Temari struggled to raise herself again as a pale _shinobi_ made his way slowly past her confinement.

"H-Hyūga! How did you...? Hey! It's me! _Come back here!_"

But the prodigy never slowed as he trudged by, not hearing a thing.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	17. Act 1: Saffron Dunes

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 17:** Saffron Dunes

Sakura sighed. The four days since Neji had left on his mission had been the longest of her life. Her days had become dragging tedium, interrupted only by sudden brightness whenever she saw Shizune pass by, hoping for news of the Hyūga prodigy.

Each time, the assistant could only shake her head.

With the ANBU captain gone, Sakura did not even have a proper team to go on missions with. She spent her time outside of the hospital in the library, looking for answers to questions she no longer cared enough to remember.

The rose-haired medic was heartsick.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Shizune burst into the library. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, but her heart almost stopped at the expression of worry on the dark-haired assistant's face.

"Hurry."

**~o x o~**

When Sakura entered Tsunade's office, she found Shikamaru already there, in full ANBU regalia. Warning bells began to ring in her head.

"_Shishō_?"

"Oi oi oi, Tsunade-_baa_-_chan_, what's this all about?" Naruto asked loudly as he entered through the window, "Err... oh? Everyone's here?"

One glare from Sakura served to silence him.

Tsunade nodded to her assistant, who flashed a series of hand seals. The windows closed and glowed faintly blue.

The panic building in Sakura's stomach escalated. Rarely was there ever a mission important enough to resort to that level of secrecy.

"This is an S-rank, ANBU mission."

Chancing a look at the volatile medic, Naruto raised his hand.

"O-Oi..."

"I know you're not ANBU, Naruto, but you three are the only _shinobi_ I can spare right now."

The Godaime Hokage steepled her fingers.

"Four days ago, I dispatched Hyūga Neji to Suna," she said, "To investigate an area we believed may be linked to the caravan raids at our border. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, sent his sister, Temari, with him."

There was a long pause, laden with tension.

"I received a messenger hawk from Suna a few minutes ago," she continued, her voice losing more and more inflection as she went, "Temari has been captured. By all appearances, the kidnapper is Hyūga Neji."

A stunned silence.

"He's delivered an ultimatum. He's going to send Temari back to Suna, piece by piece, until he gets Haruno Sakura."

**~o x o~**

"I don't believe it," Naruto said softly as the three _shinobi_ made their way toward Suna, "I can't believe Neji would do something like that."

Sakura said nothing. For the moment, it took all of her willpower to stay vertical.

"It's like a bad dream," he muttered, "Like Sasuke, all over again."

"We don't know anything for sure yet," Shikamaru said, the sharp focus of his eyes signifying frantic thought, already planning for every contingency, "All we've actually seen are notes and Temari's fan."

"But?"

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment.

"Neji's specialty is hand-to-hand combat," Shikamaru explained, "I don't think any of us can match him there, and we can't afford to take hits from his _jūken_. His _Byakugan_ will make catching him with my _Kagemane no Jutsu_ difficult, at best. Even if I do get a hold of him, he can attack us with his _tenketsu_ without actually moving if we get close."

A beat.

"Troublesome," the shadow wielder sighed, "We'll have to incapacitate him from a distance."

"We're going to kill him?" Naruto protested.

Sakura's mouth went dry. Shikamaru headed off her protests with a shake of his head.

"No. We can piggyback another sealing technique off of his cursed seal. It's troublesome, and I'm sure he won't be happy about it, but it's better than killing him."

"Ah, I see, I see!" Naruto beamed, "But... I don't know any sealing techniques."

"Neither do I," Shikamaru said with a frown, "We'll have to ask th–"

"I have one."

Two pairs of eyes turned back to regard Sakura. She dug a scroll out of her pack.

"The _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_. I wrote this one myself. I'll seal him, if that's what it comes to."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"This whole thing is troublesome. Well, for now, we should concentrate on getting to Suna as quickly as possible."

They traveled day and night, non-stop, until they reached Suna.

**~o x o~**

"What do you mean you won't go with us, Gaara? She's your sis–"

Gaara's slammed his fist down on his desk, the shifting sound of roiling sand echoing from the massive gourd he wore on his back.

"I know that, Uzumaki," he bit out, "This was not my decision."

In an uncharacteristic display of anger, the Godaime Kazekage thrust a note at the blond _jinchūriki_.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"How could he...? No one saw us!"

Shikamaru took the note and frowned.

"Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru. Temari is still alive. If you want her to remain that way, go to where I was patrolling, and go alone. My eyes can see everything."

The shadow wielder's frown deepened.

"That doesn't sound like Neji."

**~o x o~**

Shikamaru caught Sakura's arm, holding her fast for a moment.

"Remember the plan," he said, as serious as she'd ever seen him, "Stay back until we're ready for you to seal him. No one is dying on my watch."

She nodded.

"Sakura-_chan_, Shikamaru."

The two looked up.

_There!_

Two figures approached them. One was instantly recognizable by her four ponytails and coarse language, even from a distance.

The other was undeniably Hyūga Neji.

**~o x o~**

Temari stumbled, falling into Shikamaru's waiting arms.

_He's cocky_, Shikamaru thought, _He's trying to tell us that he can take whatever he wants even without his bargaining chip_.

"Sakura."

The Hyūga prodigy beckoned toward Sakura. Her legs felt rooted to the ground.

"What do you want with Sakura-_chan_, you bastard?" Naruto snarled. The ANBU captain did not even spare him a glance.

"You're not taking her," the _jinchūriki_ promised, "I don't know why you're doing this, but you're not taking her."

No reaction.

"Come back to Konoha, Neji," Naruto implored, "We'll... We'll go for ramen and pretend this never happened, okay?"

The white-eyed Hyūga began to advance, drawing his sword.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted.

The _jinchūriki_ gritted his teeth but lifted his hands in a familiar seal anyway.

"_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Clones of Naruto began to shimmer into existence like desert mirages. From behind their visual screen, Shikamaru grasped his index and middle fingers with his right hand.

Instantly, his shadow darkened and stretched, gaining area and reach as it threaded through the shadows cast by the _bunshin_.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_."

The ANBU captain smirked.

"Please."

The first wave of Narutos were scattered by the Hyūga prodigy's whirling shield, chipping essential range off of Shikamaru's technique. In the split second it took for the back ranks to surge forward, the ANBU captain had already prepared his next attack.

"_Katon: Zukokku_."

A high pitched whine preceded the explosive onslaught of the fire _jutsu_ as it engulfed everything in its path like a furious tidal wave.

Shikamaru broke off his _jutsu_ and grabbed Temari, diving out of the way as the flames rocketed past.

_Shit_, he cursed, _I've seen him use that _jutsu_ before, but it could never do _that_. When did he get that strong? The speed, the power, the range, it's all too much!_

Naruto gazed down at the molten sands below in shock, having narrowly dodged the blast.

_He's really trying to kill us_.

Flashbacks of Sasuke nattered at the edges of his mind.

_No_. _I won't lose another friend to the dark_.

Two more clones appeared in midair, each taking one arm of the original.

With an almighty yell, they heaved him earthward.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Act 1: Midnight Shadows

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 18:** Midnight Shadows

"Wake up, you bastard!" Naruto howled, streaking back down to earth.

The Hyūga prodigy hardly noticed as he stepped into and past the attacking _jinchūriki_. He lifted one arm, clotheslining Naruto and smashing him hard into the sand. The blond _shinobi_ forced himself to his feet, struggling to breathe, just in time to throw himself backward to avoid a sword slash.

The fine blade parted his ANBU vest like a hot knife through butter, drawing blood.

Sakura had seen enough.

_If that's the way it's always going to be, then so be it_.

She tightened her gloves and surged forward, leaving behind the shards of her broken heart.

"Haruno!" Shikamaru cried out, hastily setting Temari down.

"I'll be back," he promised the still-poisoned _kunoichi_.

_Damn that troublesome medic_, he thought, moving in as well.

**~o x o~**

Even with the advantage of numbers, the trio was hard-pressed to stay ahead of the Hyūga prodigy. He moved with consummate skill and speed born from years of training with Konoha's _taijutsu_ masters. There were no openings and no opportunities to catch him unawares. Nothing escaped his _Byakugan_ eyes.

Sakura's chakra infused punches were rendered useless by open-palm deflections, never granting her leverage to use her superhuman strength. Naruto's mass clones, with their more crude style of _taijutsu_, were similarly dealt with, either with blindingly fast sword strikes or with split-second activations of the _Hakkeshō Kaiten_, denying Shikamaru the extra range he needed to connect his _Kagemane no Jutsu_.

Even as the medic watched, the Hyūga let his sword drop, snatching the _jinchūriki_'s punch out of the air with one hand and slammed his fingertips into his chest.

A small burst of blue chakra plumed out from Naruto's back and blood dribbled from his mouth as he coughed. He didn't disappear.

The white-eyed prodigy had hit the real Naruto. There would be no more clones to assist the _shinobi_.

He drew back one hand, preparing to finish off the injured _jinchūriki_.

"_Ōkashō!_"

Sakura shook the ground with a devastating punch, jarring the Hyūga and cutting his attack short. He lost his footing for a moment and stumbled back. Naruto, sensing an opening, lunged.

The next few moments passed in slow-motion before the medic's eyes.

Shikamaru, trying to push his shadow to stop the _jinchūriki_.

Naruto, eyes alight with victory and hope. His fist stretched outward.

The prodigy, twisting his body around and planting one foot back. Continuing the turn. Driving his palm forward, straight into Naruto's heart.

The shockwave tore a deep gouge in the desert sand. For a moment, Naruto remained standing, supported by the hand that had struck him down.

"O...Ouch..." he said, then fell. He didn't move again.

Shikamaru threw a flash bomb over his shoulder. As it detonated, he was temporarily illuminated by blinding white light, boosting his shadow forward. The ANBU captain held out his hand, almost dismissively. Their shadows connected and the Nara genius almost breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, the _Hakke Kūshō_ hit him between the eyes and sprawled him out, unconscious.

"Trash," the ANBU captain sneered, then turned to Sakura. He picked up his sword.

"Give up. You can't win," he said.

"Like hell!" she roared, hurling a barrage of _shuriken_ at the prodigy. Each was picked off by the tip of his sword.

Sakura flashed three hand seals.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

"That won't work on me," the prodigy stated flatly, not flinching as the illusory clones passed through him and disappeared.

The _Kage Bunshin_ Sakura had left in her place vanished, and the Hyūga's eyes widened. A hand burst out of the sand behind him.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_"

Sakura dragged the white-eyed captain into the earth and cocked back a fist as she used the leverage to pull herself out. The Hyūga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's over," came a voice behind her.

Sakura turned to see the prodigy with his legs braced in a wide stance, his torso twisted and tilted toward her. The leading arm was held forward and down, the trailing one back and up, with both palms facing up.

"_Jūkenpō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_."

She moved to guard, to evade, to anything, but the ANBU captain uncoiled his body like a spring, swinging one leg forward and bringing his body around in a lightning-fast pivot.

"_Hakke Nishō!_"

A pair of two-fingered strikes slammed into Sakura's torso. It was like being impaled by icy needles.

"_Yonshō!_"

Two more. Paralysis began to overtake her, her muscles cramping and locking involuntarily.

"_Hachishō!_"

Four strikes now. Sakura tried to break away, but the prodigy pursued without missing a beat.

"_Jūrokushō!_"

Eight impacts. She was stunned by the sheer power and brutality of the so-called Gentle Fist, cutting off her responses before she could even begin them.

"_Sanjūnishō!_"

She could no longer even see his hands. Could no longer even feel the individual blows.

"_Rokujūyonshō!_"

His palms slammed into her stomach and pain redefined her existence as the numbing points of cold ignited into white-hot stars. She would have thrown up if she could, but her body wouldn't move, her chakra network utterly crippled, leaving her hardly even able to draw breath.

The last thing she saw before the world went dark were those silver eyes, so full of hatred.

**~o x o~**

Shikamaru wondered if angels were supposed to be so bossy. Why did he have to wake up? He was comfortable where he was. And yes, he was okay. He'd be more okay if they'd just let him sleep, thank you very much.

"Don't you dare die on me you damn Nara bastard!" Temari cried out, slapping him across the face. Hard.

That woke him up.

"Jeez, troublesome woman," he complained, then clutched at his head. It felt like someone had set off a bomb in his skull.

Memories came rushing back to him.

"The others. Where...?"

"Naruto's okay," Temari said weakly, "I don't know how, but he's breathing. The fucker took the medic, though."

Shikamaru swore.

"The way you were lying like that..." Temari said in an uncharacteristically small voice, "I-I thought he killed you."

The Nara genius shook his head and winced as the movement set off another headache.

"Help me up," he said with a sigh, "We need to get treatment for Naruto and figure out what to do next."

Shikamaru held on to Temari's hand a moment longer than he perhaps needed to, thankful that not all had been lost.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	19. Act 1: Scarlet Morning

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 19:** Scarlet Morning

"Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

Nurses and orderlies struggled to hold the thrashing _jinchūriki_ down.

"Sakura-_chan_... I have to save Sakura-_chan_!"

Heavy bindings of sand ensnared Naruto's form, restraining him.

"Stop, Naruto," Gaara ordered flatly, "You need to rest."

"He's right, Naruto," Shikamaru agreed, gingerly touching the bandages wound around his head, "You took a _jūken_ to the heart. Even you can't just jump back from that. Anyway, we need a plan before rushing in, or the same thing will happen as last time."

Naruto made a grunt halfway between effort and acknowledgment as he strained once more. Gaara's sand did not budge.

Shikamaru frowned, pressing his fingertips together until his hands formed a loose circle.

"We lost because everyone was fighting him in his element," he mused out loud, "But his speed and _jutsu_ make the long-range battle difficult as well. What a drag."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and managed a smile through his splitting headache.

"Fortunately, we have a few more pieces on our side now."

Gaara nodded and his sand receded back into his gourd.

"I will accompany you in your rescue effort," the Godaime Kazekage stated.

"Me too," Temari spoke up, fiercely.

Naruto's face lit up, then fell again.

"But that means we'd have one close-range type and two long-range," he reasoned, "And I don't think I can match Neji with _taijutsu_, especially when he has that sword. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shikamaru blinked, suddenly aware that he had gone slack-jawed with astonishment at Naruto's ability to think.

"Err, no, that is..." Shikamaru said, "I have two more pieces."

The hospital room door banged open and a green blur streaked in.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Rock Lee declared, "Is it true? My eternal rival has taken my sweet cherry blossom?"

The heavy silence in the room was his answer. The _taijutsu_ specialist looked troubled for a moment before adopting a look of unyielding determination.

"Then I will definitely bring them back!"

"And the final piece," the Nara genius drawled, "Is this."

He held up in one hand Sakura's _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ scroll.

**~o x o~**

Sakura woke to the feel of a soft bed beneath her aching body.

_Where am I?_

Slowly, she propped herself up onto her elbows and looked around. The room was she was in could almost be described as cozy, with a tasteful wooden dresser and a nightstand. There was even a full-length mirror and Sakura noted that someone had changed her clothes. Instead of the ANBU uniform, she wore a fairly good approximation of the long dress she had favored as a _genin_.

Her weapons and mask were nowhere to be seen.

The medic eased herself out of bed, moving silently over the white floors to press her ear against the door. Strange. Whatever paint had been used on the floors, wall and ceiling had a faint luminescent effect, leaving her with only the palest of shadows. No sounds came from outside.

She gave a small sigh of relief and took a moment to soothe her injuries. Despite the ostensible friendliness of her host, she had not forgotten how she had arrived, and she wanted to be as capable of defending herself as possible.

The medic cracked the door open and slipped outside, closing it quietly behind her. There was a noticeable change in atmosphere; the air was here was dank and cold and the walls were made of unfinished stone. Torched burned at regular intervals, casting their firelight to make up for the lack of windows.

_Underground, perhaps?_

Sakura kept moving.

_This place is huge_, she thought. After several minutes of walking, she still had yet to loop back on a familiar location.

She froze. There were footsteps nearing her.

"_Meisaigakure no Jutsu_."

She backed into the shadows, guiding her chakra over her skin and scattering any light that touched her until she was blended in perfectly.

"That won't work against my eyes."

Sakura's blood chilled. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

_Hyūga Neji_.

The prodigy drew near and beckoned to the rose-haired medic's invisible form.

"Come," he commanded, "He will see you now."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, dropping her illusion and clenching her fists.

The ANBU captain said nothing, merely turned around and walked away.

Sakura followed a good distance behind him, wondering if it would be most prudent to attack while he had his back turned.

"We're here."

The torches suddenly flared bright, illuminating the chamber they were in, throwing sharp shadows over the giant stone pillars which supported the high, vaulted ceiling. At the opposite end, there was a granite throne and atop it sat Uchiha Sasuke.

She pulsed chakra through herself, trying to dispel any _genjutsu_ that had been cast over her. Nothing changed.

The avenger snickered and stood, making his way over steadily.

"It's not an illusion," he said with a lopsided smile, so much like how he used to, "It's good to see you again, Sakura."

The medic did not have the same reservoir of kind words.

"What do you want with me?"

"Want with you?" Sasuke echoed, the false warmth in his voice sending shivers down Sakura's spine, "I want everything with you, Sakura. You are mine, remember?"

"Like hell," she growled.

The Uchiha smiled anyway and reached out to cup her cheek. Sakura stepped away.

"Sakura, Sakura," he admonished gently, "Have you forgotten the way you loved me?"

"I loved a lie," she retorted, "An unfeeling monster who thought only of himself."

"Then you'll love me even more now," he snickered, reaching for her again. She did the first thing that came to her mind, and slapped him.

Sasuke was silent for a long time, as though stunned. When he looked back, his single remaining eye burned with a contempt so complete it made Sakura ill.

The back of his hand smashed into her face and knocked her to the ground. She recovered quickly, jumping to her feet again, but the Hyūga captain caught her from behind, one arm across her chest like an iron band, his free hand against her spine in a paralyzing touch.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed.

"You and Naruto," he sneered, "Always looking at the light."

His eye flashed into the red and black _Sharingan_.

"But you know, those with special eyes see the dark. So much of it," he continued, his face twisted with black hatred, "All I did was open his eyes."

"It took a while, sure," he said, "But he came around eventually. I think you'll find that I'm... very convincing."

He leaned in close, close enough for Sakura to feel his breath on her skin. Closer, closer, and closer still.

_How many times had I dreamed of us to be like this?_ Sakura wondered, _So why does it feel so wrong now? No... No... Stop... I don't want this!_

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Act 1: Quicksilver Sight

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 20:** Quicksilver Sight

"It's here," Gaara said suddenly.

The group paused. Without explanation, the Kazekage began to feed a stream of sand into the ground which diverged into more and more tendrils until they were almost impossible to see, spiderwebbing in a wide network across the empty dunes.

"Underground," the Godaime Kazekage said, deep in concentration.

"_Sesshoku Taipu_."

A moment later, he knelt down.

"Prepare yourselves," was all the warning he gave before, "_Sabaku Taisō!_"

The ground caved and sent the shinobi plummeting downward, each caught on a platform of cushioning sand before they made contact with the ground.

Lee was the first to recover.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sasuke glared at the _shinobi_, malice reflected in his eye.

"Hyūga!" he bit out.

The ANBU captain relinquished his hold on the medic and moved to intercept Lee's flying kick. Sakura gasped as the lingering touch of the _j__ūken_ cleared and she regained control of her body. The remaining _shinobi_ dropped to the ground, readying _jutsu_ and weapon alike.

"_Konoha Senpū!_"

The battle was joined.

**~o x o~**

"Come with me, Sakura," Sasuke said, holding out a hand.

Sakura started.

_What wouldn't I have given for him to have said that to me all those years ago_.

She reached out, slipping her smaller hand in his with an appropriately shy smile. Sasuke's arm encircled her waist and she was the one to lean in, this time. The medic's lips parted and she noticed with satisfaction that his eye fluttered close in anticipation.

_But I'm not that girl anymore_.

"_Dokugiri!_"

The Uchiha avenger recoiled as the poison gas the _kunoichi_ exhaled flushed his lungs, already beginning to cough up blood.

"This isn't over, you bitch!" he hissed, "I _will_ have you!"

The air shimmered and he was gone.

Sakura turned her attention back to the fight against Neji.

**~o x o~**

Lee twisted out of the way of a palm strike, his blood thrumming with adrenaline. He countered with a high roundhouse kick followed by a fast sweep.

The Hyūga captain was no stranger to the _Konoha Senpū_, and dodged backward easily. He was met by a wall of sand, which came crashing down on him on contact. His _Byakugan_ had seen the attack coming, though, and the prodigy threw himself into a smooth sideways roll.

Naruto was waiting for him there, a chaotic ball of whirling energy already in hand.

"_Rasengan!_"

The white-eyed Hyūga sidestepped and thrust a finger at the sphere from the side, disrupting the flow of chakra with a burst of his own. Naruto cried out as his own attack spiraled out of control and detonated.

His _Kage Bunshin_ vanished in a plume of smoke to reveal Temari standing behind it.

"_Kamataichi no Jutsu!_"

Unable to dodge the wide-ranged attack, the Hyūga went into a familiar _Kaiten_ spin, parrying the razor blades of wind that streaked at him. Rock Lee took the opportunity to jump in.

"_Konoha Daisenpū!_"

A kick, at perfect perpendicular with the prodigy's spin, stopped the technique in its tracks. It was followed by a meteoric heel drop.

For the first time in a long time, the ANBU captain took a hit. He stumbled back before digging his heels in and spearing one hand forward at the still-recovering Lee.

His attack was stopped by another wall of sand.

A pulse of chakra shattered Gaara's control of the shield and the sand fell away, useless, but when the prodigy tried to strike again, he found himself unable to move. The shadow cast by the sand had connected to his, and he was held fast by Shikamaru's _Kagemane no Jutsu_.

"Damn he's strong," Shikamaru grunted, already pushed to the brink of his control, "Hurry!"

"_Sabaku Kyū._"

The Kazekage's sand wrapped itself around the captain's form, aiding Shikamaru in restraining the white-eyed captain. Naruto and Temari unrolled the the sealing scroll, running it around the Hyūga until it formed a complete circle in the air.

"_Jūkenpō Ichigekishin!_"

The restraints were blown away as the prodigy released a massive burst of chakra from his entire body. He leveled his palm at Temari, who had not quite yet completed the sealing sequence. The air began to distort as it compressed into a hard shell.

Shikamaru cursed, unable to restrain the powerful Hyūga in time.

Sakura appeared before Neji in a burst of speed, throwing her arms out wide to intercept the _Hakke Kūshō_.

He hesitated, and the attack vanished.

Naruto and Temari's voices sounded out as one.

"_Hakke no Fūin Shiki!_"

The floating scroll became a levitating hoop of blinding light, transfixing Neji with eight rods of rosy energy. He screamed and clutched at his forehead, where his cursed seal began to warp and change, his world a burning mass of unimaginable pain.

The _shinobi_ watched as he writhed, held fast by the ethereal bindings. He released burst after burst of chakra, but they fizzled away ineffectually in mid-flight. Sakura averted her gaze, clutching her own arm tightly to stop herself from shaking.

All at once, the light disappeared and Neji collapsed, barely breathing and deathly still.

The rescue team had won.

But in place of cheering, there was only a somber silence.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Act 2: Hakke no Fūin Shiki

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 21:** _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_

"...spired with a known criminal, kidnapped you and tried to kill your teammates," rang the Godaime Hokage's voice.

"It wasn't him! He was... I don't know how to explain it... different," responded Sakura's.

Neji tried to sit up but found himself unable to move. Heavy restraints secured him to the hospital bed.

"Fine," Tsunade spoke again after a long pause, "I'm trusting your judgment on this one."

The Hokage's heels clicked sharply against the hospital tiles as she left the room.

"Haruno?" Neji asked.

"H-Hyūga-_san_!" Sakura stammered, "You're awake?"

Neji tried to nod, but found even his head was restrained.

"Why am I tied down?" he asked.

"You mean... you don't remember?"

He tried to shake his head and failed.

"No."

"You... I think you were being controlled by Sasuke. You did some pretty awful things."

Neji felt his throat constrict.

"Did I hurt you?"

There was a pause.

"No."

Something bothered Neji about the way the word had been said, but relief flooded him anyway.

"I understand the restraints, in light of those facts, but do I really have to be blindfolded as well?"

Glass shattered on the hard floor.

"Y-You mean..." Sakura choked out in a strangled whisper, "You aren't blindfolded..."

Realization sank into the Neji's soul like an iron weight.

The Hyūga prodigy was blind.

**~o (0) o~**

Tsunade allowed the ANBU captain to be released hours later, after a full medical examination. They couldn't find a reason for his blindness, and only accepted that his disability wasn't a ploy after splashing his face with cold water.

_Humiliating_.

He left the hospital room, opening the door much harder than necessary and storming down the hallway briskly. A haphazard nurse who didn't move out of the way fast enough was plowed into, scattering the medical instruments she had been carrying. They left lacerations on the Hyūga's body, and the pitter-patter of dripping blood became his constant companion.

They asked him if he needed help. Their requests fell on deaf ears as Neji moved on unyieldingly. The blood was nothing in contrast to what he had lost.

He forced himself down the stairs. Often, he would miss a step and stumble, but pressed on with dogged determination. It was then that he became aware of Sakura following him. Sakura, catching him when he was too close to the brink of falling. Sakura, who had been healing his wounds all along.

The proud Hyūga refused to be a charity case and had angrily informed her of the same in so many words. She didn't respond.

People hurried to clear a path for the volatile ANBU captain. The village, though unaware of his condition, was very much aware of his reputation.

_A _shinobi, he thought with an ironic twist of his lips, _A _shinobi_ who once saw everything, but now sees nothing_.

The walk from the hospital to the training grounds was one he had made many times before in the past. He had always fought against nurses and injuries to get to that point, anxious to be back on his feet. Never before had he had to struggle against something as overwhelming as he did now.

He fumbled with the gate, painfully aware that the medic was watching him.

_Humiliating_.

In some irrational part of his mind, he had expected the walk to have cured him. He had no such luck, though. His weapons had been confiscated, so there would be no practice with them. It wasn't as though he could use his _senbon_ anymore, anyway.

He tried a _jutsu_. Nothing. His attempts at _jūken_ failed as well. Nothing seemed to work.

He would not allow himself tears. Tears were useless to a _shinobi_. As useless as he was in his present state.

Seating himself in the wet snow, he began to meditate.

But serenity was not to be found.

**~o (0) o~**

"It's getting dark," Sakura said quietly, rousing him from his meditation, "You shouldn't be out here."

Neji gave a wry smile at the meaninglessness of darkness to a blind man.

"You'll freeze to death," the medic said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you still here?" Neji asked. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

There was a pause.

_Strange, how silence can seem that much more potent without sight_.

"I don't want to lose anyone else I care about," Sakura answered quietly.

Neji cringed inwardly. Something about hearing the hurt in the medic's voice stabbed at his heart like a knife. Regaining his composure, he nodded slowly.

"Very well, then," he said, tentatively stretching out a hand. She took it and pulled him to his feet.

"Will you tell me what happened? What I..." he swallowed, "Did?"

Sakura gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I will."

**~o (0) o~**

"You sealed me?" Neji asked, quietly.

"I-I... yes..." Sakura hesitated, "I'm sorry, Hyūga-_san_."

"No," he said, "That was the appropriate course of action. There is no need for apologies, Haruno."

"My offer still stands," the medic replied.

Neji canted his head to one side.

"Sakura. You can still call me Sakura."

"...ah."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	22. Act 2: Kaimon, Gate of Opening

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 22:** _Kaimon_, Gate of Opening

"It isn't your fault."

"What?" Sakura asked, startled.

"My... condition," Neji clarified, "It isn't your fault."

Nothing.

"I'm sure you have better things to do."

She had tried to help him with his blindness. To cure it, or at least find a way to mitigate it. In the process, they had found that Neji was unable to access his chakra, unable to throw a _shuriken_, unable to fight at all. It was as though the seal had taken everything from him.

"I asked Tsunade-_shishō_ for an absence of leave from my hospital duties," came the response, "And without my captain, I have no missions to take care of."

They both knew full well that ANBU members regularly changed teams. Medics were in especially high demand.

"I don't need your pity, Haruno."

"This isn't pity, Hyūga-_san_. I want to help."

"Help?" Neji scoffed, "With what? I am lower than the lowest _genin_. I have nothing."

A pause.

"Then we'll start from the beginning."

Neji stalked off. He didn't care that he didn't know where he was going. He didn't feel the branches that left bloody scratches in his face. He didn't stop until he crashed into the fence that bordered the training ground.

The once-proud Hyūga stood there for a long time as Sakura tended to his cuts. She broke the silence.

"Why won't you call me Sakura?"

Neji closed his eyes.

"You have no need for someone as weak as I am."

A beat.

"I didn't fall in love with you because of your strength, Hyūga-_san_."

Another beat.

"I refuse to be a burden to you."

"Then become stronger."

A silence.

Neji nodded his acceptance.

**~o (0) o~**

The next day, Neji found he could move just a little bit faster. He was still a shadow of his former self, but he took heart in the improvement.

"Physically, nothing has changed," Sakura mused, "Your body is still the same as before the mission. The seal must have reacted to what Sasuke did to you."

"What does it look like?" Neji asked.

Sakura blinked.

"It's just like your old seal," she said with a small frown, "But the cross is gone. There's a small circle there, now. There... There should be eight... I don't know, things. It's the Eight Trigram Sealing Style, after all. The same seal Naruto has."

Neji nodded. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Haruno?" Neji chanced.

Sakura glanced over.

"Yes, Hyūga-_san_?"

"Thank you."

Neji felt Sakura jump. He sighed.

"Am I really that cold, usually?" he asked with a wry smile.

"No, no, it's just... your seal just changed!"

"To what?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't... I don't know, it looks like a petal of some sort."

"Superlative," Neji said with a quirk of his lips, "Now I have a petal of some sort on my forehead."

"A joke, Hyūga-_san_?" Sakura laughed, "Be careful, you might crack a smile one of these days and your face will fall off."

Neji considered this for a moment.

"Try saying 'thank you' again," the medic urged.

Neji grimaced.

"Thank you."

A sigh of disappointment.

"That's all right, though," Sakura recovered quickly, "We're making progress."

"Progress in leaps and bounds," Neji agreed.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Act 2: Kyūmon, Gate of Healing

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 23:** _Kyūmon_, Gate of Healing

Neji hurled a _senbon_ at his target. There was a rustle as his throw went wide and hit the bushes nearby. Despite his lacking aim, the prodigy was making significant progress. Since the petal had appeared, he felt his limbs become stronger and his body become lighter.

His vision had not improved, but he was confident that that would come in time.

"Hyūga-_san_, you've been at this for eight hours. You need to eat something."

He frowned.

"I will when I hit the center."

"You're acting like Naruto."

Neji hesitated, scowling, then threw his next needle. Another rustle. Failure was a relatively new concept to the Hyūga prodigy. His natural talent and his _Byakugan_ eyes had made most _jutsu_ relatively easy for him to master, marking him as the strongest of his class. With each missed needle, he began to appreciate just how much perseverance it took for a _shinobi_ like Rock Lee to reach his level.

"You're going to collapse at this rate."

Heedless of Sakura's warning, the white-eyed Hyūga tried again. This time, he was rewarded with the heavy _thunk_ of metal striking wood.

"Did I get it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"...you're lying."

"Yes. Now let's go."

Neji scowled again, but allowed himself to be led away from the target range.

**~o (1) o~**

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_, Neji, over here!"

The scent of ramen wafted over to Neji's nose as they neared Ichiraku Ramen, and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. Sakura made sure he was sitting first before taking the seat next to him.

"Hm? Oh, good to see y–ow, Temari, what are you _doing?_ Jeez..."

Neji heard furious whispering from someone he assumed to be Temari.

"Ah. Oh. Sorry about that... jeez... troublesome woman."

"Hyūga," Temari acknowledged politely.

Neji returned her greeting with a nod in her general direction. The _kunoichi_ had been dispatched to Konoha as a gesture of goodwill. Gaara had made it clear that Suna did not bear grudges against the Hyūga captain. The rumors, though, said that the fan-wielding _kunoichi_ had volunteered for the job after reaching an understanding with a particular member of the Nara clan.

"What'll it be?" he heard the chef ask jovially.

"The usual, please," Sakura requested pleasantly, "And a ummm..."

"The same," Neji supplied.

"Coming right up!"

The medic nudged him in the ribs.

"You don't know what my usual is," she said, amusement lightening her tone, "It could be something monstrous."

"I would expect nothing less from you," Neji replied coolly. She elbowed him a little harder.

A bowl was set before Neji with a heavy thump. He was somewhat relieved when he realized it was mostly normal ramen, with a handful of sour _umeboshi_ added for flavor's sake. Even blind and starving, he ate with the slow, elegant motions expected of a member of the Hyūga clan.

"Oh, since everyone's here," came Shikamaru's lazy drawl, "Might as well say this now. We had Konoha and Suna teams search the area after our encounter and we've found no trace of the Uchiha. He's most likely still alive."

The furious scraping of wood on porcelain stopped. Naruto, who had been cramming food into his mouth since Neji had sat down, spoke.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," he said. Neji wished he could read his expression.

"For now, I'm just glad we saved two of our comrades," the _jinchūriki_ continued, "We'll deal with Sasuke... later."

Sakura suddenly stood up.

"I need to go," she said. Neji heard the slightest hint of a quaver in her voice.

"Naruto, can you take Hyūga-_san_ home when he's done eating?"

"Ah... um... yeah, sure, Sakura-_chan_."

Brisk footsteps were heard as she hurried off. Neji rose.

"Huh? Going home already, Neji?" Naruto asked.

The prodigy shook his head.

"You can have the rest," he said, indicating his bowl before moving off in the direction he'd heard Sakura leaving in. Thankfully, the streets were empty at that hour and he made his way down them without incident.

Temari caught up to him a few blocks later.

"Wait, Hyūga. She headed off to the training grounds. I'll take you."

Neji nodded in gratitude and she took his arm as gently as she could.

"I suppose I should thank you," the fiery _kunoichi_ said after a moment of walking, "If it weren't for what happened, I probably wouldn't be here."

The white-eyed prodigy lifted an eyebrow.

"You were put in danger due to my actions."

"No, that's not what I meant," Temari said quickly, her voice almost meek, "I mean, _here_. With... With Shikamaru."

"Hn."

"I don't blame you, Hyūga," she said, more serious now, "For anything. I just want you to know that."

The ground shook as an explosive punch connected with the ground somewhere in the distance.

"I believe I can find my own way from here," Neji said with a small dip of his head.

Temari nodded and released his arm. He took a few steps, then turned back around.

"Thank you, Temari."

He set off again, and Temari smiled before heading back.

**~o (1) o~**

"Haruno?" he called out softly.

Sakura turned around to regard the blind Hyūga, surprised.

"Hyūga-_san_," she blinked, "What are you doing here?"

He made his way over to the medic, stopping when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to... apologize," he said, hesitantly.

"...you what?"

He gritted his teeth but repeated stiltedly, "I. Wanted. To. Apologize."

"Oh."

Then, "For what?"

"I've been acting selfishly," he admitted. The words were coming more easily, now.

"It must have been hard on you. Seeing the Uchiha again like that, I mean."

"It isn't like that," Sakura said quietly, "I'm not... I'm not still in love with him. That was just some silly childhood crush."

A weak laugh.

"Sasuke... reminds me of my failures," she confessed softly, "Reminds me that I was too weak to make a difference. When I saw you... like that... I was just worried that I had failed you, too. I still am afraid that as a medic... as a friend, that I will fail you like I did before."

Neji shook his head.

"No," he whispered, "You have never failed me. You are... perhaps the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He heard a small sniffle. His heart went out to the medic – no, his friend, and he felt a strange longing to soothe her troubles. He hesitated, cursing his blindness once more, but this time for a different reason.

As though reading his thoughts, Sakura slipped her arms around him in a tight hug, one that he returned wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, Hyūga-_san_."

"Sakura," he said, and it felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, "Please. Just call me Neji."

He felt her smile against his shirt.

"All right, Neji."

Aglow with the warmth of each others' embraces, neither noticed the second petal that bloomed into existence next to the first.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	24. Act 2: Seimon, Gate of Life

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 24:** _Seimon_, Gate of Life

"The cursed seal is used by the Main Family to control members of the Branch Family," Neji said, accepting a bite of ice cream off of Sakura's spoon. Nightly treks to the top of the Hokage Mountain had become a daily ritual for them, ending with the two sharing a box of strawberry dessert under the stars. The excursions had been a way for Neji to track his recovery, as well as an excuse to spend time with the medic.

That particular night, Sakura had brought up the question of what his original seal was, in an attempt to understand and potentially remove the combination of it and her own seal.

"It used to be a constant reminder of the inevitability of fate to me," the Hyūga prodigy continued, "I thought that my father had lost his life because of it. He was... the strongest _shinobi_ I knew. If he couldn't escape his destiny, then who could?"

He paused. In a distant corner of his mind, he recognized how easily conversation now flowed between himself and the rose-haired medic, even when it came to his innermost secrets and contemplations.

"I lived like that for years," he said, "Constantly toiling to become stronger, but still eclipsed by the shadow of something so much greater than myself. I couldn't understand how people weaker than me could still pretend to be in control of their own lives, when even I was not."

"Until you fought Naruto," Sakura supplied softly.

Neji nodded, recalling his first – and only – defeat.

"He showed me that fate could be changed," the ANBU captain said quietly, "And so I finally had a reason to become stronger. I wanted to overcome fate, as Naruto did. As my father did."

"Wanted?" Sakura echoed.

"Wanted," Neji reiterated, letting the cryptic answer hang in the air for a moment, "Have you ever considered how unlikely it is that two people as different as we would meet?"

Sakura's bright laughter seemed to chase away the dark and cold of Konoha's winter night.

"Almost as unlikely as sharing ice cream with the number one rookie, Hyūga Neji-_sama_ at the top of Hokage Mountain," she said. Neji could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think," she said, pausing just a moment, "We're very lucky, in some ways."

"Hn," Neji agreed.

Secretly, he wondered if it was fate.

"Ah, Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling him from his thoughts, "Another petal!"

She frowned, her excitement settling into deep thought.

"I wish I knew what exactly causes them to appear," she mused with a small sigh.

Neji reached out, fingers searching in his own darkness until he found the medic's hand. He gave it a warm squeeze.

"For tonight, let's just enjoy what we have."

Though he couldn't see Sakura's shy, yet radiant smile, in his heart, he knew it was there.

**~o (3) o~**

"No."

"But Neji–"

"But nothing. I refuse. End of discussion."

"What have you got to hide?"

Neji cast a glare at Sakura and, though he was blind, it had not lost its potency. Passers-by suddenly remembered urgent chores they had forgotten and hurried off. As per usual, the rose-haired medic did not so much as flinch.

"I have nothing to hide," he ground out in a steely tone.

"Then why not? Neji, I've run the tests over and over again. There's nothing wrong with you, physically. This could help us isolate the problem."

"I already know the problem," Neji said darkly, "The problem is that you're trying to put Yamanaka Ino into my head."

**~o (3) o~**

"Don't worry, the entire process is completely painless," Ino said with a brilliant smile.

Neji's face was fixed in a stony grimace. He wasn't entirely sure how he had been wheedled into agreeing to the ridiculous plan, but he was certain that he didn't like it.

Certain.

"Just get it over with."

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu!_"

Ino's body went limp as she projected her mind into Neji's consciousness, overriding and taking control of his body. He blinked several times and gave a start as the _Byakugan_ activated.

"Whoa. Cool," Neji said.

"You can see?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Billboard-Brow, I can see _everything_," the prodigy said, flashing a mischievous grin, "Heck, if I squint the right way, I could probably see straight through your clo–"

A scream cut through her words as the cursed seal flared a searing white. Ino's body jolted as her consciousness was forced back into its original body. Neji was left gasping for air on the ground of the clearing, pain etched into every line of his expression.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, checking both over for physical injuries, "What happened?"

Ino held up a hand, trying to catch her breath. It was only after several moments that she was able to shake her head and speak.

"I don't know... but there's _something_ behind that seal. Something... powerful and dark."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	25. Act 2: Shōmon, Gate of Pain

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 25:** _Shōmon_, Gate of Pain

A timid knock on Neji's door roused him from his meditation.

"Come in," he said, and the wooden door slid open.

"G-Good morning, N-Neji-_nii_-_san_," came the tentative greeting. Surprise registered in Neji's expression. He had been expecting a servant or messenger, not the shy heiress of the Main Family.

The door slid shut again, and Neji's ears caught the sounds of shuffling footsteps along with the clattering of dishes making their way over to him.

"I-I brought you some b-breakfast..."

"Hinata-_sama_," Neji said with a small frown, "The heiress should not be serving a Branch Family member."

Strength found its way into the Hyūga heiress' voice.

"The job of Hyūga head is to watch out for the best interests of Hyūga," she said, then hesitated, "That includes y-you, Neji-_n-nii_-_san_. I know you don't w-want to appear w-weak so I... I thought it b-best if we didn't let them k-know you're... you're..."

Neji nodded quietly. His cousin had gained confidence over the years, able to stand up for herself and her friends, but was still the same, gentle Hinata in private company.

"Thank you, Hinata-_sama_," he said, then, "Have you eaten?"

"A-Ah, um... that is... I f-f... forgot to..."

The Hyūga prodigy frowned, picking up his tray.

"Let's go eat together, then," he said, offering his cousin a small smile.

"B-But your eyes... the others..."

He shook his head.

"You can be my eyes, Hinata-_sama_," he said, "And the others don't know what strength really is.

Unbeknownst to him, another petal appeared behind his _hitai_-_ate_.

**~o (4) o~**

Breakfast was eaten in relative normality until Hyūga Hiashi spoke.

"Neji."

The prodigy paused, setting down his cup of tea.

"Yes, Hiashi-_sama_?"

"Who do you think should succeed me as head of the Hyūga clan?"

The tension was palpable as all sounds of eating stopped. Neji knew that the elders were likely present, and that his answer could have serious repercussions. One spoke.

"Hiashi, he is just a Branch House member. He has no sway over Main House affairs!"

Hiashi continued as though no one had spoken at all, "You have become Konoha's finest ANBU captain and possess one of the strongest _Byakugan_ in the clan. I trust your insight, and whoever becomes the next head will need your support to be successful. That is why I ask you, without prejudice and without pretense, for your opinion."

Neji's response had long been decided.

"I would support Hinata-_sama_, Hiashi-_sama_."

A small gasp. Something hit the table, hard.

"This is outrageous!" another voice spoke, "You would have him choose our fate? Clearly, weakness begets weakness, if this _Branch House member_ would endorse Hinata."

Murmurs of agreement.

"Or perhaps he has his own ulterior motives," the elder continued, "Perhaps he wants someone weak at the head, so he may control her as his puppet."

There was a long silence. Neji quelled his initial anger at the accusations before speaking.

"The task of Hyūga head is Hyūga," he said, "It includes preserving the secrets of the _Byakugan_ as well as protecting the members of the clan. In return, the Branch Houses protect the Main House. It is through this time-honored structure that we have thrived as one of Konoha's oldest and most powerful clans."

"You say the clan head must be strong," he continued, his resolve now clearly evident, "And I agree. But while the rest of you have blindly followed the path you call fate, Hinata-_sama_ has forged her own way, standing strong through all of it, in spite of the way you look down on her. There are many kinds of strength in this world, and Hinata-_sama_'s is the strength of spirit that will guide Hyūga wisely and faithfully. Her eyes see more than anyone in Hyūga, and you are blind if you cannot see that."

"Pretty words, but she still has not the strength to defend herself adequately. How can she protect Hyū–"

"I will."

Neji's voice rang out without reserve.

"As a Branch House member, I will protect Hinata-_sama_ and Hyūga until the day I die."

There were no more arguments after that.

**~o (4) o~**

"Th-Thank you, Neji-_nii_-_san_," Hinata had said as they walked back from breakfast.

"There is no need to thank me, Hinata-_sama_," he said, shaking his head, "I spoke what I believed."

"B-But..."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

The timid heiress took a deep breath before saying, "I would like to become stronger. Will you train me, Neji-_nii_-_san_?"

He nodded.

**~o (4) o~**

They trained together until the west was aflame with evening lights.

To accommodate for Neji's blindness, they sparred with wrists pressed together, stepping, pushing and pulling in the characteristic circles that comprised the _jūken_.

The Hyūga prodigy was surprised at how strong his cousin had become. Her strikes were fast and accurate and her chakra thrummed with vitality, nearly tangible to him at such a close proximity.

He taught her to read the opponent's movements by the flow of their chakra. She was a fast learner and her reactions became more and more refined as the shadows grew longer. Neji felt his own chakra network coming to life again as he fell back into the familiar motions.

By the time Sakura arrived for their nightly tryst, their spar had come to resemble a dance, replete with pirouetting parries and flowing, rhythmic steps.

The prodigy was confident that, given time, Hinata would not only become a wise leader, but also a formidable _kunoichi_ in her own right.

"What're you smiling about?" Sakura asked with a small laugh. She was no longer a stranger to the gentler side of Neji and the warm curve of his lips that he reserved especially for her.

"Hn," he said, taking her hand in his own as they walked.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	26. Act 2: Tomon, Gate of Limit

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 26:** _Tomon_, Gate of Limit

"Hey, Neji?" Sakura asked, "What's your chakra affinity?"

They had just finished a light spar to test the extent to which Neji's chakra network had recovered. It far from what it used to be, but it was certainly a start. He was able to utilize what he considered the basics of _ninjutsu_, though the _jūken_ was still out of his reach for the moment.

"Is it important?" the prodigy asked.

Sakura blinked.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." she said, "You could create new _jutsu_."

"I don't need a more powerful _jutsu_," he said, shaking his head, "While Uzumaki can spare enough chakra to hit everything as hard as he can as often as he can until it stops moving, I have to be more efficient, in case of _bunshin_ techniques and the like. The _jūken_ can do all that and furthermore deprives targets of their ability to use evasive techniques like the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_. Outside of it..."

He exhaled.

"I know a few fire techniques."

"Fire?" the medic asked, "Why fire?"

An expression of distaste crossed the ANBU captain's features.

"Utility. Disposal of bodies and such," he said, "But originally to 'ignite in me the fire of youth'."

A sparkling laugh.

"But, don't you want to know what your affinity is?" the rose-haired medic persisted.

Neji held out a hand.

"If it's that important to you," he said patiently, "Then I will try it."

"E-Eh, well, I do have this chakra affinity paper..." she said, caught red-handed.

"What a coincidence," the stoic prodigy smirked.

"It would be a shame to waste it," the medic said, slipping it into his hand.

"Agreed."

Neji held the paper on his palm and channeled a bit of his chakra into it. Instantly, it curled up on itself, forming a small, but neat, ball.

"Lightning," Sakura mused.

"What is yours?" he asked with a tilt of his head, almost managing to make the question sound casual.

"Water," Sakura said with a beaming smile, recognizing the awkward inquiry as Neji's unique brand of caring, "Do you know any lightning _jutsu_?"

"In theory," Neji said.

"In theory?"

He shrugged.

"With the _Byakugan_, I can see the forms of chakra within various techniques," the prodigy said, "But it's not quite like the _Sharingan_ in that actually copying them requires a great deal more control and effort. In any case, I have only seen one lightning _jutsu_."

"Which one?"

With great care, he locked his fingers together in an ox hand seal. Disengaging, he fitted them into the rabbit seal, then collapsed them to form the monkey seal.

"_Chidori_."

He held his hand out before him, fingers loosely cupped. Static began to arc from finger to finger, pushing outward and dissipating into the air as more and more chakra was committed to the technique. Something caught, though, and the sparks began to backwash into his body.

Untempered energy mixed with raw electricity, searing Neji's nerves and throwing his muscles into wild convulsions. He gritted his teeth, trying to cut off the technique but was unable to tame his own body.

Sakura caught him by the wrist, using her superior strength to force his hand into the ground, discharging the excess energy with a small explosion.

**~o (5) o~**

"I think I know when the petals appear now," Sakura said as they sat atop Hokage Mountain. Her hair was still somewhat singed, and she found herself almost thankful for Neji's blindness.

"Oh?" Neji asked. His hand strayed up to his forehead, which now sported a seal with five symmetrical petals.

"It's every time you overcome your old self," she said thoughtfully, "Or rather, an aspect of yourself."

"What do you mean?" the prodigy asked, licking a bit of ice cream off of his lips. Sakura found herself momentarily entranced by the sight of his tongue.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? O-Oh, well," she stammered, blushing, "Well, the first petal appeared when you... I mean..."

"Learned to rely on you?" Neji supplied.

"Right..." the medic said with a small smile, "And the next was when you opened up to me. I'm... not sure why the third appeared."

"The third," Neji said quietly, "Was when I learned that fate was more than just an obstacle to overcome. And the fourth was when I recognized more than the strength to kill."

"And the fifth was when you used a new chakra nature," Sakura mused.

"Used," Neji repeated with a wry smile, "More or less. So the question would be what the seal holds."

There was a long silence.

"Something dark... Something powerful..." the medic frowned, "Maybe it's your old self. Or, rather, the darkness in your old self that Sasuke unleashed."

"Then at the end of all this, I'll have to overcome myself."

"You can do it," Sakura said with an encouraging squeeze of his hand, "I don't know why, but I think you'll be stronger than you were before at the end of all this."

Neji disagreed. He knew the reason for his strength already.

It was the girl sitting beside him.

But he said nothing.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	27. Act 2: Keimon, Gate of View

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 27:** _Keimon_, Gate of View

"I don't get it... This is just standard knowledge about the _Hachimon_," Sakura said with a small frown, "Who gave this to you?"

"Maito Gai," the prodigy said. They had pored over every sentence carefully, even checked with Shikamaru's connections in Konoha Cryptanalysis Squard. There didn't appear to be any sort of code anywhere.

"Have you tried burning it?" the medic suggested brightly.

"That hardly seems productive," Neji said with a small sigh.

"No, no," Sakura said, shaking her head, "Gai-_sensei_ taught you fire _jutsu_, right? To unleash your youth? He was the one that gave this to you."

"It's worth a try," Neji agreed, at length. He took a few steps back.

"_Katon: Zukokku._"

The sound of crumpling paper was heard as the prodigy's _jutsu_ struck the scroll and ignited. It changed shape, absorbing the licking flames and growing as it warped, standing up on two legs.

"It's... Gai-_sensei_," Sakura said with a small frown, "But made of paper."

"Ahaha, my student!" the exuberant _bunshin_ proclaimed, "You have found the secret! Very good, very good. You are on your first step toward a powerful new _jutsu_!"

A pause. The faux Gai cleared his throat.

"But... if you're not Neji... hmmm... that is... Ah! Show me you are a worthy student and fight me with the full power of your youth!"

Neji grunted as he was tackled from the side by the smaller medic and the two crashed to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he growled, trying not to think about the way her body was pressed against his.

"Neji, run!" came Sakura's panicked warning, "He's attacking!"

**~o (5) o~**

The medic fell into a defensive stance, putting herself between Neji and the paper Gai.

_Without his eyes, he won't be able to fight_, she thought frantically, _I have to protect him_.

Sakura took a half step forward launched a low snap kick. The clone took to the air, jumping over the blow, but the medic was prepared. She threw her arms out wide, using the extra leverage to wrench herself around and bring her grounded leg around and forward in a flying tornado kick.

Gai coiled his body together in the air, pulling just short of the attack before landing and rapping out with three sharp punches. The medic intercepted with a cross-armed block, but the impact of each strike still drove her back.

She was already forming hand seals.

_Let's see how you like this!_

"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!_"

Sakura launched a series of fireballs at the paper _bunshin_, who managed to evade each of them. She followed with a high jump, raining down _shuriken_ in a ring. As she predicted, Gai moved into the center to avoid getting hit, right into her attack as she streaked down with a falling axe kick.

"_Tsūtenkyaku!_"

Faux Gai's hand smashed against her ankle and he twisted at an oblique angle, easily shifting himself away from the impact, which cratered the earth and sent him flying backward. He landed neatly on his feet.

"He's too fast," Sakura cursed.

"Circles," Neji said suddenly, "Move in circles."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura shouted back, hastily skipping back from a _Konoha Senpū_.

"Step around him," Neji instructed, demonstrating with a step of his own, "When he attacks, block with a circling sweep and redirect your momentum straight to him."

Sakura intercepted the next straight with the flat of her hand, pushing it off to the side and past her body. She stepped into the attack, ramming the point of her elbow into the paper Gai's sternum. He stumbled back to mitigate the impact.

"Circle step in when you strike at close range. Lock his leg with yours so he can't dodge," Neji called out, miming a coordinated attack, "Pit your strengths to his weaknesses. Hit the back of his leg with your knee and bring him to the ground."

The paper clone was no fool, though, and waded in with a flurry of punches.

"Turn the circle," the prodigy said, "Put your hand on his spine and you'll be able to read and direct his movements."

Sakura hastily ducked into a savage hook, sliding her foot around until she could rest one hand on the paper Gai's spine. She could feel his body turn as he tried to line himself up for another attack and she followed easily.

"From the back, control his arm. Create the force, then oppose the force."

The medic slid one hand down the paper clone's arm and stepped back, pulling simultaneously. She stepped forward again, locking her knee behind his calf and clotheslining him at the same time with the other arm, spinning him around once in the air before dropping him heavily to the ground.

"Destroy their foundation then the rest falls."

"_Tsūtenkyaku!_"

Sakura's axe kick caught the clone directly in the chest and he crumpled. It recovered quickly, though, and coughed several times.

"Ahaha, well done, my student! Now, watch closely. I will show you the secret of my youthful _jutsu_!"

With that, the paper _bunshin_ dissolved into the chakra that comprised it and disappeared.

"It... It's gone," Sakura said with a frown.

"I saw."

Sakura whirled around.

"You did?"

Neji nodded, his eyes finding hers. There, on his forehead, a sixth petal had bloomed.

Sakura rushed to throw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

His _Byakugan_ had seen many things, but none as welcome as the glowing visage of the rose-haired medic. He allowed himself a small smile.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	28. Act 2: Kyōmon, Gate of Wonder

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 28:** _Kyōmon_, Gate of Wonder

Sakura deflected Neji's palm strike out wide with a two hand push, bring both arms back in to block the follow-up. One hand grabbed his wrist and the other his elbow, forcing his arm bent and pressing it against his own chest as she stepped in close. The prodigy tried to move back to gain leverage for another attack, but the medic had locked one leg behind his already.

He swiveled back instead, breaking out of the lock and launching an crescent moon kick. Sakura ducked under it, spinning as she did and arcing a kick from low to high at him as she did so. Her foot was caught and Neji pivoted to dissipate the force, shifting the parry into a forward palm thrust. The medic deflected the attack with her knee, straightening out her body while balanced on one leg and shooting one fist forward.

With no time to parry, the prodigy had to settle for a conventional block. Sakura's punch forced him into a backward skid, which ended with his back to a tree. He lifted his arms to block again, but found them unresponsive, to his shock, and Sakura touched a finger to his throat.

"I win," she exulted.

Neji blinked, but nodded his concession.

**~o (6) o~**

The prodigy watched as Sakura made their usual order of ice cream. He was captivated by the sight of her. Prior to his blindness, he had thought her beautiful, but now she was absolutely breathtaking. He took in every nuance of her: the waves of her fuchsia hair, the sparkle of her emerald eyes, the way her long, shapely legs–

Neji clamped down on that train of thought, forbidding himself from it. Sakura turned around and flashed him a quick smile.

He wondered how many hearts she'd broken with that smile alone.

Sakura picked up the takeout box and selected a single red spoon. Realizing that he'd been staring, Neji hurried after her.

It was no longer a strange sight for the village to see the ANBU captain meandering down the street with the attractive young medic. Already, people were beginning to smile and wave instead of hastily averting their gaze at the sight of the Hyūga prodigy. Sakura always returned those smiles. It seemed as though she knew all those people by name.

"_A lot of them are people I've treated personally at the hospital," she explained_.

Neji wasn't sure he liked how some of the younger men stared at her. They had always walked side by side, never hand-in-hand. It would be improper, after all, for a Hyūga to be casually dating. To the rest of the village, they were friends. Close friends, but friends nonetheless. Neji wasn't sure he liked that, either.

Sakura was sure she didn't like the lascivious looks some of the younger women were shooting the handsome Hyūga captain. She quashed that jealousy quickly. Neji didn't belong to her. That thought alone brought a twinge of unhappiness to her expression.

The prodigy glanced over at his companion, and his fingers twitched involuntarily. He frowned. She was holding the ice cream in both hands.

"Why do you carry it like that?" he asked, indicating the dessert.

"Oh... if I hold it at my side, it bangs against my knees when I walk," the medic flushed. She didn't want to tell him that she was secretly providing them an excuse against physical contact.

Her surprise was complete when Neji slid an arm around her waist, but not so complete such that she didn't nestle closer to his body. Eyes widened and small protests were heard up and down the street, but the couple paid no attention to them.

They walked like that, warm and secure, until they reached the top of Hokage Mountain.

**~o (6) o~**

"The last petal appeared because I learned to stop relying on my eyes," Neji said slowly, "I'm not sure what else there is to do."

"Maybe there isn't anything more to do," the medic suggested, "What are you still missing?"

"I couldn't see the chakra you used in your _j__ūken_," he said bluntly, "I ordinarily would have been able to."

"Then... there's something you're still not seeing?" Sakura asked, glancing over at him.

Neji's breath caught in his throat. With her eyes alight with the tangerine glow of the evening sun, Sakura looked positively radiant. He licked his lips, trying to summon up words and ideas that had long since escaped him.

_Right now, I see everything_.

Sakura looked away. The sight of Neji, illuminated by the inflamed western sky, was almost too much for her to bear. His quicksilver eyes were like molten fire, laying her soul bare for him to view. She had fallen in love with him once and was devastated when he had turned on her. Hope had reignited in her when she had discovered his actions were unwillingly taken and died again when he had made no mention of her confession to him.

"_I didn't fall in love with you because of your strength, Hyūga-_san_."_

But it wasn't Hyūga-_san_ anymore. It was just Neji. And yet still...

Sakura wondered if she was destined for heartbreak from the beginning.

Neji frowned. Something in his soul stirred whenever Sakura looked away and brought with it a strange tightness in his chest. Impulsively, he reached out with slender fingers, touching her chin so gently it was almost ethereal and turned her gaze back to him. She hesitated, but a heartbeat later, looked up into his eyes.

_The ink – and the ice cream – were long forgotten, now, replaced by the bewitchingly sweet scent of Sakura's breath and the spellbinding closeness of her presence. She chose that exact moment to peek up at him through her amaranth eyelashes with her dazzling emerald gaze._

He could not. He should not. His feelings for the medic had almost gotten them both killed once.

But with her heart in her eyes and his heart thundering in his ears, he no longer heeded his own thoughts.

He leaned in close and sealed his lips gently against hers.

It was as though the dam walls that kept their emotions in check had suddenly burst. Attraction and affection, longing and love flooded the two with inexplicable, all-consuming warmth. She gasped when he tangled his fingers into her hair and his eyelids fluttered shut when her tongue darted out to caress his lip.

_So this is what love feels like_.

He drew her into his lap with strong arms, parting his lips and accepting the touch of her tongue with his own. She moaned softly into his mouth, encircling his neck with her arms and he drew her closer still, wanting, no, _needing_ to feel the living press of her body against his.

They broke away after a few moments, panting gently with hearts thundering in synch and foreheads pressed together.

The seventh petal appeared, but neither noticed. Neither cared.

For they had found where they belonged.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	29. Act 2: Shimon, Gate of Death

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 29:** _Shimon_, Gate of Death

"It's time," Neji said quietly.

Sakura nodded.

They stood in the waters below the waterfall of the Valley of the End. Neji had done all he could to prepare. His wrist holsters held the comfortable weight of his _senbon_ and Tenten's sword was strapped to his back. He'd run through all the _jūken_ katas he knew and made sure his chakra was up to full capacity.

Finally, he had told Sakura that he loved her.

"_Neji," she said quietly after a moment of stunned silence, "You don't have to..."_

"_My heart did not give me a choice," he said, then shook his head, "I would not have kissed you if I were not sure that you were whom I wanted to be with always_._"_

_She smiled at him and he was reminded again of why he had fallen for her_.

"_Was that the great Neji-_sama_'s first kiss?"_

"_Hn."_

_Her laugh warmed him, and he couldn't help but smile in kind_.

"_It's all right," she reassured, touching her lips to his once more, "It was mine, too_._"_

Neji took a deep breath.

"When you're ready."

The eighth petal appeared.

**~o (8) o~**

A blinding corona of white light engulfed Neji's form and splayed outward into eight spokes of a great wheel. The rim warped, moving and collapsing in on itself, depressing the water beneath it with a massive downdraft of chakra.

The light blackened, casting writhing silhouettes of non-light all around it and coalesced into a vaguely human shape.

"**The question is**...** are **_**you**_** ready**?"

The air warped and the shadows took form. Neji's eyes widened. Before him, in white Hyūga robes stood his mirror image.

"What are you?" Neji demanded, drawing a pair of _senbon_.

"**Isn't it obvious**?** I'm the last part of your old self**.** The part you can't overcome**.** Shimon, your personal Gate of Death**."

Charging the needles with chakra, Neji hurled them at his doppelganger. They were flicked out of the air lazily.

"**Aiming for my **_**tenketsu**_?** Please**.** I know every trick you do**."

Neji drew his sword with one hand, running a fast circle around Shimon. A quick pivot step sent three more _senbon_ lancing out and the Hyūga prodigy followed close behind, slashing down with his sword.

The needles were snatched out of the air and brought against the arcing blade. Two were shorn in half, but the third held.

"_**Kaiten**__!_"

The ANBU captain reacted just in time to go into his own defensive spin, narrowly defending against Shimon's whirling shield of chaotic energy. His sword was wrenched from his hand and sank into the water.

Suddenly, the direction of Shimon's whirl changed, grinding Neji's to a stop. A palm caught him in the chest and launched him backward. Blood welled up in his mouth.

"_Katon: Zukokku!_"

Fire and blood hissed together as Neji exhaled a massive fireball, boiling the water into obscuring steam and fiery chakra.

_Did I get him?_

Even before the point of the needle exploded through his shoulder, Neji knew that he had not. He braced, knowing what was coming. Knowing what had to be coming, and knowing that he could not stop it.

"_**Jūkenpō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_."

His weakened right flank was the first to be attacked. He tried to move his arm to guard but it had been paralyzed by foreign chakra.

"_**Hakke Nishō**__._"

Half his body went numb as he felt two knives of ice lance through his body. He raised his left arm to react, but it moved sluggishly.

"_**Yonshō**_."

Neji jolted twice, resisting the urge to vomit. Focus. He had to focus.

"_**Hachishō**__._"

The ANBU captain clapped his palm over his eye. Four needles of cold pain stabbed deep into his left arm, but he held it fast against the paralysis, against the numbness.

"_**Jūrokushō**__._"

The prodigy tried to pulse chakra through his body to restore it, to defend. His attempts were blocked on all sides by vicious blows.

"_**Sanjūnishō**__._"

He could not fall. If he fell, it would be all over. He would not be getting back up. Neji endured. He endured the storm of attacks, gritting his teeth against the call of unconsciousness, of weakness.

"_**Rokujūyonshō**__._"

No amount of preparation could have braced him against the sheer agony that ensued Shimon slammed his palms into his torso. Foreign chakra eviscerated his body, wiping out the any chakra he may have molded and igniting the previous points of damage into sixty-four sickening, burning pokers pushed straight through him. Blood began to drip down his face as his hand convulsed, his nails digging into the skin of his forehead.

He could barely breathe. Barely think. The pain, the helplessness threatened to overwhelm him. To consume him. He sank to his knees, his legs no longer possessing the strength to support him.

_Focus_. _Focus!_

"**Mortifying, isn't it**?" Shimon spoke in Neji's voice, "**You are on your knees against a power you cannot face, finding out how truly powerless you are**."

"**Neji**," Shimon said, his voice a grotesque facsimile of gentleness, "**You cannot defy the ultimate fate**.** Deep in your heart, you know this is true**.** I applaud you for keeping that bit of chakra in your hand, but what are you honestly going to do with it**?** Kill yourself**?"

A pause.

"**Go on, then**.** And after you've done that, I think I'll kill your girlfriend over there**."

Neji muttered something under his breath.

"**Hm**?** What was that**?"

"I said _shut up!_"

Summoning the last of his willpower, the prodigy forced the stored chakra into his brain.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	30. Act 2: Kai!

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 30:** _Kai!_

"**Hm**?** What was that**?"

"I said _shut up!_"

Sakura watched as Neji forced the chakra from his left hand into his brain. He jolted once, then fell still, his hand falling away from his face. Her scream died on her lips as the doppelganger of her love turned to face her.

"**Trash**.** Did he think killing himself would stop me**?** Ah, well**. **Your turn, next**."

Sakura was frozen to the spot as Shimon advanced. She knew she should defend herself, but most of her no longer saw the point.

"You will not touch her."

Sakura's heart leapt with hope. Shimon whirled around, activating his _Byakugan_.

"**Impossible**!** You're dead**!"

"I will not fall," Neji said, standing slowly, "I will not die."

He lifted his head.

"I have a reason to live."

Horrified realization dawned on Shimon's face.

"**The chakra from before**! **You're going to use it**–"

"_Hachimon Tonkō. Dai-Ichi: Kaimon_._ Kai!_"

**~o (8) o~**

Raw power blew the foreign chakra out of Neji's body as the first gate slammed open. It wasn't enough. Shimon had done serious damage to him, even at full strength. He had to be stronger.

Neji wasn't sure if he could manage another gate, but he could not allow Shimon to hurt Sakura.

"_Kyūmon. Kai!_"

Water burst away from him in a huge wave as the prodigy forced the second gate open. His body strained to hold the flood of chakra, and he wondered for a moment if he'd be consumed by his own power.

He held on with pure determination and attacked.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__!_"

The fireballs moved at a laughable pace. Neji skirted around them with ease and struck with earth-shattering force.

"_**Kaiten**__!_"

Neji's attack skipped off of the whirling dome of chakra and he skidded over the water, leaving a long trough in his wake. Before the water could even slough back in, he had already moved in for another pass.

This time, a perpendicular kick, stopping Shimon dead in his tracks. Neji struck again.

"_**Kaiten**__!_"

Only to have his palm glance off again.

"**Surprised**?** All I have to do is keep projecting chakra and your momentum will spin me automatically**.** It drains more energy than I'd like but I'll still outlast you**."

Pain seized momentary control of Neji's senses. Shimon was right. Already, his body was beginning to fall apart, muscles shredding and bones cracking from the duress he subjected them to. Even his skin was burning from smashing through the water vapor in the air. The prodigy was running out of time.

"**I told you I knew all of your tricks**.** You can't open any more gates and you can't get through my absolute defense**."

_There is no such thing as an absolute defense_, Neji thought furiously, _I just have to be faster_.

_But how?_

He locked his fingers together.

_Focus_.

Ox... Rabbit... Monkey.

"_Chidori_."

This time, he didn't fight the blowback from the current. He welcomed it into his body, feeling it revitalize his senses and supercharge his nerves.

"_Create the force, then oppose the force."_

Neji lashed out with left hook. Before Shimon's defensive spin could begin, the prodigy's right cross had landed, shredding flesh and shattering bone. The doppelganger's concentration broke and his contiguous chakra field flickered for an instant. That was all Neji needed.

He slammed his palms against Shimon's torso and began to circulate chakra their bodies. The doppelganger tried to move, but found his entire chakra network suffused with foreign energy, paralyzing him.

"**Wh-What are you doing**?"

Neji gritted his teeth against the burning sensation in his blood as the energy built to a massive crescendo. Shimon cried out as he began to cook from the inside out.

"_Destroy their foundation then the rest falls."_

"_Hyūga Ryū Ōgi: Hakke Hasangeki!_"

With the last vestiges of his strength, he pushed the combined energies into his doppelganger. Electric blue light exploded from Shimon's back, crashing into the waterfall and obscuring everything in a cataclysm of water and sound.

**~o (8) o~**

Neji couldn't quite see. Mist and fatigue fogged his vision. He was dimly aware of Shimon sinking beneath the waves, his body already dissipating, vaguely saw the eight petals that fluttered down from his forehead.

The prodigy valiantly tried to stay upright, but it was a losing battle. Hungry water lapped at his feet, urging him under. His legs gave out, and he fell.

Sakura caught him.

"You did it, Neji," she said with a gentle smile, "You won."

It hurt to nod.

"We should go back," he said, suppressing a pained cough.

"When you're ready," Sakura said softly.

It hurt to smile, too, but Neji did so anyway.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	31. Act 3: Beginning Anew

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 31:** Beginning Anew

"...ill not stand!" the Hyūga elder shouted, "Never... in the history of–"

"Enough," Hinata said in a quietly dignified voice, "My decision is final."

"Special treatment for your _nii_-_san_?" sneered the elder, "This will not reflect well on you, Hinata."

"This is the first step for Hyūga," Hinata responded, her voice unwavering, "Not the Main Family. Hyūga. There will be no more divisions."

"Furthermore," the heiress continued, "Neji has done more for Hyūga as a _shinobi_ than you have done in your entire life with your demagogy. You would do well to show more respect, in the future. You are dismissed."

There was the sound of retreating footsteps and a door slamming.

Neji struggled to sit up. A firm, but gentle hand pressed him back down.

"Tsunade-_sama_ said you're n-not supposed to strain y-yourself, Neji-_nii_-_san_."

"What did the elder want?" Neji asked groggily.

"A-Ah, Father said that I sh-should be pr-preparing for my role as clan head," Hinata said hurriedly, "Th-The elders t-took that opportu-tunity to try to pressure me into r-resealing you."

The prodigy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Reseal?" he asked.

"O-Oh, you don't kn-know yet?" Hinata explained with a small smile, "Wh-When you c-came back, your s-seal was gone."

_That means_...

"Y-You're free, N-Neji-_nii_-_san_."

_Free_... Neji thought, before giving into exhaustion again.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"What was that?" Ino murmured to herself.

Another bestial roar of pain shattered the stillness of the forest. Birds fluttered up into the air, dislodged from their peaceful perches as the bushes began to rustle from the passage of some large creature.

_A bear?_ she thought to herself, _No, it's the middle of winter_.

The _kunoichi_ threw her rice ball into the fire to spread the enticing scent, then took to the trees, drawing a _kunai_. Lumbering footsteps approached with an arrhythmic gait. She tightened her grip on the knife.

A mass of bloodied fur burst out of the bushes, unleashing an unearthly howl before collapsing atop the campfire, scattering ashes and embers in a miniature explosion. Hot, steaming blood soaked the snow, pumping erratically from a severed stump of a limb.

Ino dropped down silently to inspect the corpse. From what she could tell, it was some sort of bear, but two of its legs had been severed, and several patches of hide had been sliced away.

_What could have done this...?_

A wraith-like shadow blurred past. Ino whirled instinctively, letting fly with her _kunai_, which clipped the form as it moved by before thudding into a tree trunk.

The Yamanaka launched herself over the brush, inspecting the ground.

_No tracks_._ Damn_.

She glanced at the _kunai_, still embedded in the bark. Pinned to it, fluttering lightly in the breeze, was a small scrap of black cloth.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Neji waited until the nurse had left before rising quietly, ignoring the groaning protests of his body. He gathered his things, pleased to see his sword amongst them and changed quickly into his ANBU uniform.

Making sure he was alone, he slid open a window. The cold air nipped at his skin, but it was a good reminder of his newfound freedom. Moving with the grace only an ANBU captain could, he slipped out, closing it quietly behind him.

He kicked off the wall, making swift progress toward the nearest training ground over the powdered rooftops. The last time he had made the trip, he had been blind, but this time, the full beauty of Konoha was his for the viewing.

_Much has changed_, he mused, _It is a good day to be alive_.

The gate was locked, but that was no problem for the prodigy at all. He cleared the fence in one easy leap. An irate, rose-haired medic was waiting for him on the other side.

"I see you're well enough to disobey hospital orders. Honestly, Neji, every time y–"

Sakura's words were cut off by the gentle caress of Neji's lips. She hesitated, blushing, then crossed her arms.

"You're not forgiven."

"Of course not."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	32. Act 3: Opening Gates

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 32:** Opening Gates

"Good to see you back on your feet," the Godaime Hokage noted with a small quirk of a smile.

The white-eyed ANBU captain nodded while the medic beside him fumed.

"You are still recovering, though, so consider this your rehabilitation," Tsunade continued, "The diplomatic envoy from Suna leaves in one hour. You will join Shikamaru to escort them safely to the border of Fire Country."

"Isn't this a little short notice, _shishō_?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage nodded in concession.

"Your real mission begins afterward. I want you to move north. There have been reports of strange sightings up by our northwestern borders. Mutilated animals, people with body parts missing. We're not sure what the cause is yet. Perhaps organ smugglers, or perhaps just border skirmish terror tactics. In any case, I want your eyes up there."

The prodigy nodded.

"Sakura, you will go as well. The countries have reported casualties and with no suspects, everyone is suspecting everyone else. There might be hostile _shinobi_ patrols. I don't want to take any chances."

Sakura gave a slight nod, demonstrating her assent.

"Yamanaka Ino is already there on patrol duty, at our northwesternmost outpost. Rendezvous with her, do what you can about the disturbances in the area, then report back to me. Dismissed."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"What do you suppose it is?" Sakura wondered.

Neji shook his head. The caravan moved at a slow pace to accommodate for civilians, and the two _shinobi_ had no problem keeping up while maintaining a light conversation. Tsunade had been right about the mission being easy; the diplomatic relations between Suna and Konoha were as strong as ever now, and the atmosphere was friendly.

"The method of killing and dismemberment aren't consistent with poachers," the prodigy reasoned, "And there doesn't seem to be a pattern with the _shinobi_ that have been reported missing. We'll have to wait until we see for ourselves."

"What about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Neji glanced over at the opposite side of the caravan, where Shikamaru walked with Temari.

"I don't think he's the one responsible."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I mean do you think he has any ideas?"

A small, knowing smile crept over the prodigy's features as he watched the way the Nara genius feigned disinterest at the lively banter of the Sand _kunoichi_.

"No, I don't think he does," the prodigy said, "I doubt he has too much else on his mind right now."

"Other than her?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin, "What makes you say that?"

Neji shrugged, touching his fingertips briefly to hers.

"Hn."

"Awww..." the medic teased, "You're a closet romantic."

"Hn."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Have you thought about Gai-_sensei_'s new _jutsu_ at all?" Sakura asked, sampling the stew. It was hot and made with rich spices and the finest ingredients.

_Traveling with diplomats did have its advantages_, she thought.

Neji shook his head.

"I haven't come up with anything new," he responded.

"I don't think the message was cut short," the rose-haired medic said thoughtfully, "I think we're missing something... something's there that we're not seeing. He said that only you could use it, right?"

The prodigy nodded.

"Well... that's probably a clue. The key has to be something that you can do that others can't," Sakura said, tapping her spoon thoughtfully against her bowl, "Something to do with the _Byakugan_ or _tenketsu_..."

She bit her lip, suddenly recalling the way the ANBU captain's body had been veritably ripped apart from the inside as a result of his previous fight.

_Was a new _jutsu_, involving the Eight Great Gates, no less, really the best way to go?_

"Something's troubling you," Neji stated.

"You shouldn't use that lightning _jutsu_," Sakura said quietly, "Not like you did last time, anyway."

Neji gave her an inquisitive glance.

"I tried opening _Kaimon_ and _Kyūmon_," the medic continued, "The way you did, with the _jūken_. I could barely sustain the damage it was doing to my body, even with my knowledge of medical _jutsu_. Combined with the additional strain and nerve damage that technique does..."

She took a deep breath.

"It could kill you, Neji."

For a few long moments, there was no sound but the crackling pops of the fire. Sakura stared into the leaping tongues of flame, knowing already how impractical it was to ask the Hyūga prodigy to give up on a promising new technique.

"Then I won't use it anymore."

Surprise registered in Sakura's eyes as she looked up.

"I have a reason to live," he said, taking her hand in his.

He thought for a moment, his normally blank visage looking puzzled.

"You can open the gates as well?" the prodigy asked.

The rose-haired medic nodded.

"How many?"

"Seven," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'm a quick study."

Neji was left speechless as Sakura sauntered off to take the first watch.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"_Kaimon_._ Kai_."

Sakura felt energy flood her body and felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She took a deep breath, letting the chakra build to a comfortable crescendo. Gathering chakra in her hand, she placed it over her face again.

"_Kyūmon_._ Kai_._"_

As she forced the second gate open, the medic sensed her chakra network redirect automatically, channeling energy into healing and mitigating the strains of her body. She chanced a few movements, marveling at how fast and effortless they were.

_Well, as long as we've gotten that far_...

"_Seimon. Kai!_"

Her circulation accelerated, pumping fresh blood and oxygen throughout her body. She felt her awareness increase and her skin tingle. Her muscles began to cramp and tear from the stress, but she exerted pinpoint control of her chakra, compressing and redirecting it to a smooth and even flow.

Sakura held the heightened state for a mental three count before letting the gates settle close once more. She pulsed chakra through her body, running a quick diagnosis.

_No damage_, she noted, _Good_.

_Tomorrow, I'll do four_.

Sasuke was still out there, somewhere. When he appeared next, she would be ready.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	33. Act 3: Thundering Skies

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 33:** Thundering Skies

The sky darkened further as storm clouds began to make themselves known, smothering the already waning light of the evening sun and filtering eerie shadows through the boughs. Sakura frowned as pregnant raindrops burst against her cheek, sending shivers over her skin.

"We must be approaching Rain Country," the medic called out.

The Hyūga prodigy nodded, pausing momentarily.

"Would you like to go around?" he asked, drawing up his hood. They had opted against wearing their masks. Border tensions were likely high with the incidents reported, and there was no reason to exacerbate them.

Sakura shook her head.

"We should hug the border," she said pensively, "To scout for anything out of the ordinary."

Since they had split from the envoy, the two _shinobi_ had made rapid progress northward, eager to stretch out their limbs and test both themselves and each other. Neither had ever gained a significant lead on the other as they hurtled through the forests, whose branches were haphazardly slick with a combination of melting snow and falling rain.

The ANBU captain nodded.

"If we hurry, we might be able to find a room or two open in one of the border towns."

Sakura hurtled past him in a blur, leaving a tunnel of empty air through the falling rain. The Hyūga prodigy pushed harder to catch up, glancing over her with his _Byakugan_. Where chakra lines were usually a steady, thrumming blue, the medic's were now a rushing torrent of near-white, bright with potential power.

"You have the first two gates open?" he asked, incredulously.

The medic beamed a radiant smile back at him.

"I'm channeling a portion of the extra energy into healing," she explained, reveling in Neji's awestricken expression, "I can maintain this almost indefinitely without harming myself. Actually, I could use _Seimon_ as well, but then you wouldn't have a prayer of keeping up."

The ANBU captain suddenly sped up, leaving the crackling scent of ozone behind him and a trail of arcing static.

"H-Hey!" Sakura protested, "You're not supposed to be using that!"

Neji winced as the speeding raindrops whipped past him, leaving angry red welts on his exposed skin.

_One of the many dangers of moving this fast_, he thought to himself.

He didn't slow, though, especially when he saw Sakura open the third gate with nothing more than a thought and proceed to gain ground on him at an alarming rate.

Hyūga Neji was not going to be outrun by a mere medic.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Sakura streaked out of the trees, hitting a pool of water at a flat angle, hydroplaning in three concentric circles and sending curtains of water up and outward before letting friction pull her to a stop.

"I win!" she declared triumphantly, flashing a victory sign.

The white-eyed Hyūga landed moments later, almost stumbling as his left leg buckled suddenly from the overexertion. Sakura caught him quickly, bracing his arm with her shoulders.

"I'm fine," he gritted out, his breathing ragged. Through sheer willpower, he straightened, managing a passable walk.

She gave him a skeptical look, but refrained from pursuing the issue.

The hollow drumming of raindrops on tin roofing greeted the pair as they entered the town. Water had flooded the streets, mirroring the pallid glow of open windows on its rippling surface and reflecting the latent skies above. Sakura looked up as strobing sparks of light illuminated the firmament, marking the beginnings of a thunderstorm.

"There, that looks like a hotel!" Sakura shouted, indicating the town's only two-story building. Neji hurried to follow her inside as she pushed open the door.

The entryway was lit only by the unsteady flickering of a dying lantern, whose light shone dimly off of a few sets of keys still hanging on the wall behind it. Smoldering embers were left carelessly in the fireplace, giving off neither heat nor usable light.

"Hello?" Sakura called out. Her own voice echoed weirdly back at her.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's home," she said with a small frown, "I guess we could just leave our fare here and wait out the storm tonight."

Neji nodded, counting out a generous sum and placing it on the counter.

"That should be more than enough to cover our stay," he said, reaching over the counter to lift one of the keys off of its hook.

They made their way up the staircase to the second floor. A tasteful carpet the color of red wine had been spread across the floor to match the dull scarlet walls. The lights were extinguished, leaving only the occasional flash of lightning to highlight the numbers on the doors.

"Must not be many patrons here," she mused, unlocking their door. It creaked open slowly.

Neji moved in first, scanning the small room with his _Byakugan_. It was unremarkable at best, with the same walls and carpet as the hallway, a modest desk and a bed with light green sheets, just big enough for one person.

"No traps," he said, motioning for Sakura to enter, "Perhaps the owners were merely caught by surprise by the storm."

"Perhaps," Sakura echoed, busying herself with nudging the ANBU captain onto the bed, where she began tending to the welts his skin, "Still, this place gives me the creeps."

After a few moments of silence, he swallowed his pride and asked, "How did you shield yourself from the rain?"

Sakura bit her tongue and grinned cheekily.

"I covered myself with chakra to deflect it," she explained, "Like a standing _Kaiten_. You should probably do the same."

"We'll work on it," Neji said with a small nod. He closed his eyes, forming several precise seals. On the last, the windows and door shimmered a faint blue before losing their luster again.

"A _genjutsu_?" the rose-haired medic asked.

The prodigy nodded again.

"You should get some rest. I'll take first watch," he said, tightening his arm guards, "I'd like to be up early to take a look around. Something feels off about this town."

Sakura frowned.

"You need rest more than I do," she pointed out, "I'll take first watch. You get some sleep."

Before the white-eyed captain could respond, she continued, "Think of it as payback for the time you let me sleep all night."

A frown creased Neji's brow, but he acceded with a small nod and shrugged out of his wet uniform, laying it out to dry. Sakura was thankful for the darkness when she felt the familiar burning in her cheeks as the filtered moonlight cast soft shadows over the Hyūga's tightly muscled form.

Neji pulled the covers over himself. Ordinarily, the ANBU captain was a light sleeper on missions, preferring to stay alert for any signs of danger. Under the watchful eye of the rose-haired medic, though, he found himself drifting off into blissful slumber in moments.

Sakura reached down and tenderly eased Neji's bangs away from his smooth forehead. She was glad that he was free at last, but part of her inexplicably missed the connection they had shared when he was still sealed.

_What are we now?_ she wondered.

The medic wondered how much longer their days of peace would last.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	34. Act 3: Bleeding Depths

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 34:** Bleeding Depths

Neji woke to the tentative touch of dawn across his eyelids. He stirred, opening his eyes and sitting up. Sakura sat at the end of the bed, gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"Good morning, Neji," she said, turning to him with a slight smile, her fuchsia tresses kissed by the first light of morning. The Hyūga prodigy paused for a moment to inscribe the sight indelibly into his memory.

"You didn't wake me up for second watch," he said with a small frown.

"You needed sleep more than I did," the medic answered with a dismissive wave, "I'll be fine."

"Wake me, next time," he said quietly, dressing quickly, "I don't want anything to happen to you because of fatigue. You are... a valuable teammate."

Both winced internally at the prodigy's choice of words. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"We should get going," she said softly, "Ino will be expecting us, and we should take a look around town."

Neji hesitated, aware that he should say something, but not knowing what that something may be. Instead, he settled for releasing the _genjutsu_ around the room and opening the door.

"When you're ready," he invited, trying his best to sound friendly. Sakura managed a halfhearted smile.

Aside from the lantern having extinguished itself some time during the night, the remainder of the ground floor looked exactly as they had left it. Neji's money sat untouched, atop the counter still, and the rest of the keys were likewise undisturbed.

"Strange," Neji mused, opening the entrance door.

The rain had eased to a light drizzle and its earthy freshness failed to mask the coppery scent of death that rolled over the two _shinobi_ like an ocean wave. Where the flooded streets had previously been a pristine mirror, they were now tainted crimson with watery blood, shimmering thickly in the red morning light like a grotesque reflection, throwing carmine lights over the walls of the buildings in a macabre show of fireworks.

With the sky now clear, the two _shinobi_ bore witness to the devastated condition of the town. Doors had been smashed open and windows shattered from the inside. Clothing and other personal effects were scattered haphazardly in the streets, floating and swirling atop the gruesome lake.

"What... happened here?" Sakura asked, her features ashen.

"It looks like everyone was in a rush to leave," Neji said, activating his _Byakugan_.

"So where did they all go?"

_From the looks of all this blood, not far_.

Neji shook his head. The liquid covering the ground evoked a blue haze in the air when viewed through his enhanced vision, like a heavy fog of chakra.

"This must have happened recently. A week ago, at most. There's enough chakra latent in the blood to be blocking my _Byakugan_."

"We'll have to track the old-fashioned way, then," the rose-haired medic said grimly, focusing chakra to her feet until she could walk over the surface of the murky water. Neji followed in solemn silence.

The liquid grew darker and darker as they moved closer to the center of the town. All around, the buildings exhibited the same signs of hurried egress. Valuables were left forgotten, strewn every which way. Still, no bodies were found.

"These weren't bandits," Sakura said with a shake of her head, "Nothing's been taken. Money, jewelry... it's all still just there."

Neji nodded his agreement.

"No signs of excessive property damage, either," he intoned, "So not a raiding party."

They reached the source of the blood at the foot of a building marked as the town hall. Here, the water was almost black and far thicker, with bubbles welling up sluggishly through the syrupy liquid. The sickly sweet stench of death was stronger, and Neji felt his eyes water from its overpowering scent.

The rose-haired medic reached below the surface, feeling around tentatively. Her hand came to rest upon a smooth handle. She gave it a sharp tug, but the syrupy layer of blood and a rusted lock held it fast.

"There's a cellar door here," she grunted, grimacing with effort.

It gave suddenly, spraying viscous globs through the air. Instantly, the putrid miasma of decaying flesh filled the air. The Hyūga prodigy struggled not to gag.

"It's not poisonous," Sakura said calmly after a moment of consideration, "Just rotten. The rainwater must have flooded the basement and gone stagnant with the bodies still in it."

She must have caught the Hyūga's wide-eyed stare, as she added, "I work with bodies a lot. Some of them are dead. It doesn't bother me anymore."

The ANBU captain untied his sword and handed it to the medic.

"I'll investigate," he said, taking a deep breath and diving into the umbral depths.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

The strangling blackness instantly engulfed the Hyūga prodigy, choking his lungs and vision with its impenetrable depths. He fought back the momentary panic elicited by his temporary blindness and withdrew a _senbon_ from his holster. A simple fire _jutsu_ brought it hissing to life, expelling frantic bubbles away from the flaring white light.

A ghastly face, twisted into a mask of horror instantly confronted him. The captain recoiled and felt something bump into his shoulder. He whirled sluggishly in the sludge, throwing stark shadows all around the underground chamber.

_Corpses_.

All around the ANBU captain floated the decomposing bodies of the missing townspeople, in various states of decay and eviscerated with brutal efficiency. From the expressions of agony they wore, it appeared that most had been vivisected, torn apart while still alive.

Neji clamped down on his roiling stomach and swam deeper, pushing the bodies aside gingerly. They moved as though in slow motion, watching the captain through unseeingly accusatory eyes.

_The rain must have flooded this room_, he thought, making his way downward, _But the door was locked from the inside. What could have killed them?_

Something twitched at the corner of the white-eyed prodigy's vision and he frowned, struggling through a wall of bodies to reach out toward it.

A tentacle whipped around his wrist and tore him down into the black unknown.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	35. Act 3: Running Words

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 35:** Running Words

Neji resisted the urge to cry out. He had to conserve his air. The Hyūga prodigy struggled against the tentacle's hold, but despite its thin diameter, it held fast. Sluggishly, he brought the point of his glowing _senbon_ against it.

There was a high-pitched shriek, and the tendril broke away, retreating back into the darkness. The ANBU captain's relief was short-lived, though, as cold fingers began to claw and pull at his armor. Around him, the mutilated corpses had begun to stir, smothering him with their rot and bearing him downward still.

As he was dragged unwillingly into the depths, the white-eyed prodigy realized that the bodies below were all fused together in a grotesque sculpture of cadavers, stretching out their hands as one toward him.

Restrained as he was by hands and the thick fluids of gore and decay, the Hyūga had not a chance of starting his defensive _Kaiten_ spin. His vision began to swim and his lungs burned as the all-consuming need for air began to overtake him. He gathered his chakra, expelling it in one cohesive shockwave.

"_Ichigekishin!_"

Flesh, already weakened by decomposition, gave way, clouding up the viscous water with shredded muscle fiber and powdered skin, the fat having long ago dissociated through gaping wounds. Almost as immediately as freedom was granted, it was gone, as more bodies surged in to replace the ones lost.

_I refuse to die in this pool of scum, killed by the already-dead_, the Hyūga swore.

Electricity began to hiss over his skin, boiling the water around him and arcing in brilliant bolts into the undead conglomerate. A myriad of teeth flashed in the dark like lightning as the combined mouths gave a collective wail of unearthly quality and fell still.

The ANBU captain had no time to celebrate as he immediately began to claw his way upward. He'd been pulled deep, though, and the surface seemed forever away. His sight dimmed as his muscles began to fail.

A hand latched onto his arm, clenching all the tighter as it was seared by his fulgurant armor and dragged him inexorably into the light.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

Sakura ignored the burns on her hand as she hurried to wipe the prodigy's face, clearing his nose and mouth so he could breathe.

"S-Something... down there..." he gasped out through heaving pants, "Kuh... Killed it."

The rose-haired medic nodded briskly, checking the Hyūga captain over for injuries, knowing that any cuts could be fatal in the putrid sludge. She was relieved to find none.

Rain had begun to fall, chilling the air and diluting the bloodied water once more, washing the shadows of death off of Neji's form. Sakura helped the Hyūga prodigy to his feet, supporting him by one arm again. This time, he did not pull away.

"We'll make a note of this in our report," the medic said, her voice helping to focus the captain's consciousness, "Let's get to the outpost as soon as we can. Two _shinobi_ in a massacred border town doesn't go well with other countries."

Neji made no disagreements with her assessment. He nodded and leaned a little closer to Sakura as they left the ruined town behind.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

The pair moved on at full speed at the Hyūga captain's behest, with the rose-haired medic keeping a careful eye on her teammate. Her worries were unfounded, though, as the prodigy was soon moving with his natural ease across the landscape, looking no worse for the wear from his experience.

"I'm not very good at this," he said suddenly.

Sakura blinked.

"Patrolling?"

He shook his head and met her eyes with his quicksilver gaze. Neji was silent for a long time as he mulled over his words, holding the rose-haired medic in his pale eyes.

"Being in love with you," he responded quietly, his lips an indecisive set between wry and rueful.

Before he had the chance to elaborate, a familiar voice called out to the two of them.

"Sakura! Hyūga-_san_! It's about time you two got here!"

Yamanaka Ino stood akimbo atop the highest tree ahead, her bangs cascading over half her face. She wore a sparkling grin, her uncovered eye reflecting her delight at their arrival, despite the apparent disapproval in her words.

"Camp is just up ahead," she said, her voice cheerful, "I got sick of waiting so I decided to meet you halfway."

The ANBU captain nodded politely at the blonde _j__ōnin_ as he passed. Ino fell in step beside Sakura and immediately began to chatter excitedly all the way until they reached the Konoha outpost. Most of her words fell on deaf ears, thought, as Sakura's attention remained thoughtfully fixed on Neji's back.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

Camp turned out to be a neatly constructed wooden cabin, more than enough to house the standard three-man _shinobi_ unit. The inside was spacious and tastefully decorated with fresh flowers, filling the air with the crisp scent of promised spring. Furnishings were sparse, including only a few modest chests, a writing desk, a weapons locker and three beds, which were clustered together as one in the middle of the room.

"We'll move those later," Ino said with an unabashed grin, "I had the place to myself, so I decided, hey, why not live large?"

The ANBU captain glanced over his new surroundings and, finding nothing overtly offensive, turned to the blonde.

"Your report said you found a mutilated animal corpse."

She nodded.

"A few days ago. It was a bear, previously hibernating by the looks of him. I have the corpse stored a bit away, under ice, if you'd like to see."

The white-eyed Hyūga nodded his assent and handed a blank mask to Ino. She took it and turned it over in her hands, dubiously.

"What's this for?" she asked, unimpressed by the plain nature of the mask.

"Wearing," the prodigy replied with a long-suffering sigh, "We no longer have the luxury of assuming we're in friendly territory. It would be best not to be identified."

She pulled a face but tied it on anyway and sauntered toward the single door leading out of the cabin. Sakura moved to follow her, withdrawing her own mask, but Neji stopped the rose-haired medic with a slight touch.

"You need rest," he said, "Stay here, for now. We'll be back as soon as I've finished looking over the body."

The medic slumped down onto the mass of beds, all at once aware of how much of a toll, both physically and mentally, two days of cross-country travel without sleeping had taken on her. She hardly noticed as Neji secured his mask on and left noiselessly after Ino.

She found herself missing the sight of him almost immediately, but was willing to accept the amiable company of warm, comfortable sheets in the meantime.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	36. Act 3: Completing Halves

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 36:** Completing Halves

"These injuries are consistent with what I saw," the ANBU captain said slowly, examining the corpse. He knew the burns on the underside were inflicted after the fact, by its encounter with the campfire. The remainder of the injuries were viciously precise, cleanly removing entire organ systems. From the winter fat that still remained, the beast had been hibernating when it was attacked.

Ino's interest in the bear's carcass had ended as soon as it had been unearthed, her gaze intently fixed on the white-eyed Hyūga. He ignored her, refusing to partake in her game of silent attrition.

Seeing her tactic fail, the blonde _kunoichi_ switched tracks.

"Hey, Neji."

The prodigy looked up sharply, and she flinched in spite of herself. She was mildly surprised that the porcelain of her mask didn't shatter from the pressure of his murderous glare.

_Maybe he didn't take the mind transfer incident as well as I'd hoped_, she thought.

"Hyūga-_san_," she amended amicably.

"If you're trying to inform any spies of our identities, you're doing a very good job," he bit out. Ino found his voice a very accurate interpretation of frozen venom.

"I can sense any sentient minds nearby," she said with a dismissive wave, "That's how I knew you were coming."

Neji had suspected as much from the Yamanaka, especially when she had intercepted their approach. He was also acutely aware that she wanted something from him, though he wasn't quite sure what, yet.

"I am not fond of taking excessive risks," he replied coolly as he began to rebury the animal's body.

"Then what are you doing with Sakura?" Ino blurted, suddenly serious.

"I don't see how that concerns you," was the bland response.

"She's my best friend. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I will not hurt her."

"I know that," the _kunoichi_ said, loosening her mask until it hung at her neck, "I've been in your mind. We both know the Uchiha won't stop. And we both know he'd take any team we send against him apart with that technique he used on you."

Ino, who had been trained for interrogation and intelligence gathering, did not miss the subtle way the ANBU captain tensed.

"I've overcome it once," Neji deadpanned, "I can do it again."

"You don't even think you can win."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" the prodigy snapped.

"Let him have her."

Ino's mask shattered as Neji's sword drove through it, the cold tip suddenly resting at the hollow of her throat before she could blink. She swallowed hard, steeling her nerves as she felt her pulse jumping against the metal, but refused to back down, staring hard at the blank mask before her.

"He'll either take her," she said levelly, "Or kill you and take her. Do you want your blood on her hands?"

"I may not survive, but neither will he."

"You're willing to give your life up for her?"

_Am I?_ Neji questioned, _After so long, I finally have my freedom_._ Am I willing to lay all that I have down for a girl?_

"Are you?"

The ANBU captain sheathed his sword, and the _kunoichi_ took a step closer, her cerulean scrutiny daring him to lie. She reached up slowly, parting the ties of his mask and pulling it away from his face.

"I am."

It fell into the snow without a sound, and Ino's breath caught. The prodigy's mercurial eyes were set with unyielding determination and bright with emotions unspoken. She had never seen the Hyūga's visage so unguarded, so open, and found herself putting all her faith in those two words. Silence reigned for an eternity, but the resolve in Neji's eyes never wavered.

"Why?" Ino asked, her voice hushed.

_Why, indeed_, Neji wondered.

"_Good morning, Neji," she said, turning to him with a slight smile, her fuchsia tresses kissed by the first light of morning._

"Because she is everything that matters to me."

Ino nodded slowly and withdrew a purple scroll from her pouch and held it out to the prodigy. It was sealed by a band of hammered gold with the Yamanaka clan symbol engraved into it. Even without touching it, the white-eyed Hyūga could feel the chakra latent in the ensemble.

"That _juts__u_ you're working on. It's not complete," the Yamanaka _kunoichi_ said quietly, "The _Hachimon_ are just the Yang. They're the physical side. This is the Yin. The spiritual half. Use the two together and you'll have the power you need."

Neji took the scroll carefully. It felt hot to the touch, and something inside him stirred as his fingertips made contact.

"I'm going to report back to Konoha," Ino said, holding up one hand before her chest with her first two fingers outstretched. She hesitated for a moment, regarding the prodigy once more.

"Good luck, Hyūga," the blonde _kunoichi_ said softly, "Don't let her be sad."

There was a flash of amber light, and the Yamanaka was gone.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Sakura woke in a tangle of blankets and sheets.

_How long have I been asleep?_

"Neji?" she called out.

_Had he left without her?_

"I'm here," reassured his baritone voice.

A hand touched her forehead soothingly. She rubbed her eyelids blearily, opening them just far enough to catch the flash of quicksilver eyes in the dim lighting. Relief flooded her tired mind and she settled down again, inching closer to the prodigy's body.

"Sakura."

The medic looked up into the concerned frown of the white-eyed captain. She lifted herself up on her arms, canting her head curiously to one side.

"What's wrong?"

Neji was silent for a long moment. Only the most minute of changes in his expression cued Sakura in on his inner turmoil.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" he asked.

She blinked.

"Of course I do, Neji."

He nodded and handed her an unrolled scroll. She studied it for a few moments, then glanced up, confusion reflected in both her features and voice.

"Neji, this is..."

The prodigy nodded again. When he spoke, it was without hesitation.

"I need you to seal me."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	37. Act 3: Striking Eyes

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 37:** Striking Eyes

Sakura frowned as her third candle flickered and died. She fumbled briefly with her matchbox before dragging a matchstick against the striking surface, throwing a miniature shower of phosphorescent sparks dancing through the dark. The head flared white for a moment, then simmered down to a faint blue, just flame enough to rejuvenate the candlelight. As the orange glow illuminated the inside of the cabin again, she returned her attention to the pair of scrolls laid out before her.

The first was her _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_. She had spent months creating her own rendition of it, and could envision the precise, discrete characters without looking. They were laid out in a neat grid, forming eight vertical blocks of parallel writing. It was the technique that had been used against Neji.

The second was the scroll that Ino had given to the Hyūga prodigy. Ostensibly, it was a _fūinjutsu_ as well, but the style was entirely different. The lines of ink seemed never-ending, each figure flowing from the previous and connecting to the next. Each progressive row of the eight was shorter than the previous, forming an symmetrical, tapered trapezoid.

"As far as I can tell..."

The medic cleared her throat. Her voice sounded strange and unwelcome in silence that had dominated the cabin through much of the night. Neji's eyes fluttered open as he roused from his meditation, their pearlescent sheen encouraging her to continue.

"As far as I can tell," the rose-haired medic sighed, "It's a sort of... filter. The basic premise is that it compresses your chakra forcibly to increase the density and infuses it with mental energy. I assume this is how the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ works, in a sense."

The white-eyed prodigy nodded slowly.

"Raw chakra is just energy," he said, "So the Yamanakas imprint it with their mental patterns in order to control the bodies of others."

"It also gives them greater control of their chakra network," Sakura continued, "But they don't need the seal to do it. This is just... doping, really, for someone who hasn't gone through a lifetime of training in their _jutsu_."

"Then what is the problem?" the ANBU captain asked, arching an eyebrow mildly.

"The problem," Sakura snapped, "Is that the filter could be too tight. If it doesn't work, you'll be completely unable to access your own chakra. This isn't like your cursed seal, Neji. It's not just something that disrupts your body on command. This will completely reroute your chakra network through itself. Removing it would _kill you_. If it doesn't work, that's the end of your _shinobi_ days."

The Hyūga prodigy's regard was cool and unaffected.

"I'm not going to let you do this. This is crazy!"

"Insanity seems to be a trend in my actions as of late."

Sakura slammed her fist down on the desk, causing the only light source in the room to jump, scattering deep shadows over the walls momentarily. The white-eyed captain remained unmoving.

"This isn't a joking matter, Neji!"

Unblinkingly, he replied, "I did not suggest that it was."

He stood, making his way over to the glaring medic to glance over the scrolls himself. The Hyūga captain ran a slender fingertip over the characters, tracing them as though to impress their memory in both his mind and body. He turned back to the rose-haired medic.

"Even with the filter shut, the extra chakra from _Kaimon_ and _Kyūmon_ should force a wide enough opening to allow me to use that energy in its concentrated form."

Sakura's eyes blazed like twin emerald fires. Irrational anger ignited somewhere deep in her chest, involuntarily clenching her hands into tight fists.

"That would kill you, and you know it. It would destroy you from the inside out."

Neji's unreadable stare was her only response.

_Masks within masks_, she thought angrily.

"So that's it, then," she bit out, "You're willing to throw away your life just to kill that bastard."

"No," Neji said levelly, "I'm willing to throw my life away for you."

Sakura struck him.

The prodigy stumbled back, caught entirely off-guard by the slap that now burned on his cheek. He blinked several times, turning a questioning look on the rose-haired medic.

"Don't you ever," snarled Sakura, advancing on him, "_Ever_. Suggest that your death in any way, shape or form would make me happy."

Neji wiped the corner of his lip, where a rivulet of blood had begun to trickle down.

"There may not be another way," he said quietly.

Sakura grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to eye level. Even backlit by the dim flame of the candle, her eyes shone brighter than anything he'd ever seen.

"There's _always another way_," she hissed, "I'm _sick_ of losing people to their _idiotic, self-imposed_ ideas of fate and destiny."

The white-eyed Hyūga said nothing, but could not tear his gaze away from hers.

"Don't you get it?" she growled, her voice laced thick with frustration, "You _don't have to do this alone_."

Neji's eyes widened imperceptibly.

_The rose-haired medic shook her head, defiance hardening her emerald eyes._

"_I'll make sure they do," she stated in a voice that brooked no doubt._

"Three days," the medic said quietly, "Give me three days, and I'll come up with a better way."

The ANBU captain nodded.

"You're not doing this alone. I won't let you."

"Ah," Neji conceded. His eyes softened as he felt the familiar tugging on his heartstrings whenever he looked into the eyes of the volatile medic who, in the span of less than a month, had turned his world upside-down. He allowed himself a small smile as her words echoed in his mind.

"_You're not doing this alone. I won't let you."_

Sakura drew him close into a fierce kiss, one he returned with all his heart.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	38. Act 3: Raging Inferno

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 38:** Raging Inferno

"Neji. There's something out there."

The ANBU captain was instantly awake, strapping on his sword and armor in silent, practiced motions.

"_Byakugan_."

Colors inverted and the walls became nothing more than ghostly shadows as the Hyūga prodigy's _kekkei genkai_ flared to life, raising the veins around his eyes.

_One_..._ two_..._ three_..._ Three enemies, keeping their chakra signatures low_._ They're hiding_.

"Ambush," he said shortly, "Three enemies. We're surrounded."

Before he could investigate further, the trap was sprung. One _shinobi_ took to the air while the other two flared bright with molded chakra. The cabin shuddered as the beams of wood composing it writhed to life, knotting together and locking the two ANBU inside.

"_Mokuton_?" Sakura breathed, incredulously, "Is it one of ours?"

There was no time to talk. Neji grabbed the _kunoichi_ by the hand and dragged her toward the south wall as the enemy above them began to glow, preparing an attack on the trapped ANBU.

"_Ōkashō!_"

Sakura's fist blasted a hole through the living wood and the two _shinobi_ dove out. A split second later, a veritable wall of hurricane gales smashed down onto the outpost. Windows exploded outward and wood splintered into whizzing bits of shrapnel under the extreme duress, reducing the once-sturdy fortifications to a smoking crater in a heartbeat.

The ANBU captain donned his mask hurriedly and rattled off three hand seals.

"_Katon: Zukokku!_"

The fireball intersected with the tornado gusts and ignited into a fiery vortex, rising to consume the airborne enemy. Neji struggled to breathe as the oxygen was scorched out of the atmosphere from the intense combination of _jutsu_.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_."

_From the left!_

A cascading torrent of water burst through the trees, flattening them as though they were no more than so many blades of grass. It roared over Neji's amplified flames in an inexorable current, smothering them out of existence under crushing waves and sibilant steam. Sakura met the oncoming rush with her own _jutsu_.

"_Doton: Doryū Jōheki!_"

A deep rumbling heralded the rampart of rock that rose from the earth, lifting the two _shinobi_ rapidly above the advancing waves, which raged impotently against the solid bastion. Sakura tied on her own mask as well, hiding her wild grin behind smooth porcelain.

"I didn't expect to see a kid using my technique," drawled a low voice, "And combining it with my wind _jutsu_. Impressive."

Their previously inactive attacker moved into the clearing, walking easily over the still-boiling water. The obscuring steam was blown away as the airborne enemy landed with a burst of wind, revealing an green-masked boar with insect-like wings and a body of black threads. Beside it stood a tall, white-cowled man with a black sash obscuring the lower half of his face. His eyes were instantly recognizable: eerie, flat-jade irises on a background of dull red sclera.

_Kakuzu_.

"You were killed," Neji said levelly, "By Konoha _shinobi_, years ago."

"Ah," the former Akatsuki member agreed, "I was. Fortunately for me, your tactician got careless and forgot about the threads I put in Hidan. I took his heart and tunneled out, bit by bit, until I was able to scavenge a whole body."

"Then... the village," Sakura growled, "All the attacks. That was you."

Kakuzu tilted his head to one side and grunted dismissively.

"Suitable body parts are hard to find," he intoned, "I had to make do with civilians and animals until I could find _shinobi_ to replace my hearts."

A blue-masked ram trotted into view, composed of the same ebony tendrils as the winged boar.

_Water_, Neji noted, _And four more hearts in the main body_.

Behind his back, he flashed four fingers, then clenched his hand into a fist. Through his _Byakugan_, he saw Sakura dip her head ever so slightly in understanding.

"I don't know who you are," Kakuzu continued, "But you're part of Konoha ANBU. Maybe there's a bounty waiting behind those masks. But first..."

The red-eyed _shinobi_'s back burst open in a storm of writhing tentacles. Three more masks revealed themselves: a tiger, a bull and an eagle. The obsidian strands began to weave themselves together to form three grotesque imitations of the animals.

"Like I'd let you!" the _kunoichi_ roared, surging forward. She cocked a fist back just as Kakuzu formed a ram seal and let his _jutsu_ fly.

"_Fūton: Atsugai_."

The slashing cyclones returned with a vengeance, rending deep gashes in the water. Sakura cried out as the barrage assaulted her body, shredding it into nothing but water. Stunned, the red-eyed _shinobi_ fell back, right into Sakura's waiting _jutsu_.

"_Suirō no Jutsu!_"

Lingering bits of the _kunoichi_'s _Mizu Bunshin_ coalesced around his body, forming a nigh-solid orb of imprisoning water and holding him fast. The now-formed trio of animals rushed at the stationary medic, whose arm was stuck in the trap. Neji appeared in a blur of motion.

"_Kaiten!_"

The monstrosities were blown back by the ANBU captain's defensive technique and he came out of the spin with sword drawn, watching all five free enemies with his complete field of vision.

"Even if you have another heart in there, you'll still die if you have no air," the rose-haired medic said, "Your best chance is to surrender."

Kakuzu grunted.

"Don't get cocky just because you have a Hyūga," he growled, "There are still things you can't defend against."

The yellow bull mask emitted a high-pitched buzz. Neji spun around, hitting the spherical prison with a burst of chakra and shattering it before grabbing Sakura and launching both of them up into the air a mere instant before the technique fired.

"_Raiton: Gian!_"

Lances of electricity stabbed out at the pair, gouging smoking chasms into the water as the _shinobi_ contorted to avoid them in midair and rendering the surface lethal to the touch. Sakura's artificial island dissolved under the combination, leaving the two nowhere to land.

The _kunoichi_ latched onto Neji's arm and whirled in the air once, launching him higher still, above the influence of the crackling waves before completing her turn to face them.

"_Fūton: Reppūshō!_"

Sakura's hand clap brought with it an empowered burst of wind, blasting her high enough to let the energy below dissipate before she and the ANBU captain landed.

"Not bad," Kakuzu acknowledged, his body still smoking from being hit with his own high-level lightning _jutsu_, "Your bodies will fetch a high price."

"_Jiongu_ is an Earth technique," Sakura said with a small shake of her head, "That should have hurt him, too."

"I have Hidan's heart," the former Akatsuki member replied, "This type of attack won't kill me. Now, let me show you the real..."

Neji recognized the subsequent string of seals instantly as one he'd used many times before. He ceased channeling chakra to his feet instantly, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her underwater, as well.

"_Katon: Zukokku!_"

White-hot flames blazed overhead, bringing the top layers of the created lake to an instant boil and drowning out the world in blinding light.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	39. Act 3: Disintegrating World

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 39:** Disintegrating World

"_Suiton: Suijinheki_."

A bubble of air cleared around the two ANBU. Seconds later, the walls began to spark dangerously.

"Just in time," the _kunoichi_ breathed out a sigh of relief, "Lightning again."

"He's on the move," Neji called out, scanning through the obscuring curtains of water, "The lightning, wind and fire beasts are fanning out to surround us."

"Trying to burn us out," the rose-haired medic nodded grimly, "We don't have much time."

"We'll have to assume we can't kill him," the ANBU captain said, inspecting the blue paths of energy in each monster, "But they're all still linked to his main chakra network. I can disable him with my _jūken_ if you can take care of the three above us."

_Now's as good a time as any to test this out_, the medic thought with a battle-ready grin of anticipation.

"Consider it done," Sakura said, crossing her arms in front of her face. The ground began to crack and pebbles clattered together erratically before lifting into the air, buoyed by the dense saturation of chakra in the air.

"When you're ready," the ANBU captain bade, a hint of urgency making itself known in his voice as the circling creatures drew nearer.

"_Hachimon Tonkō_._ Kaimon, Kyūmon, Seimon, Shōmon, Tomon_," the rose-haired _kunoichi_ boomed out, "_Kai!_"

The water above them erupted skyward in a foaming geyser as five of the eight gates burst open in a spectacular flash of light. Faster than the Hyūga captain's eyes could track, Sakura seemed to warp up to surface level.

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu!_"

With her chakra boosted to an astronomical level, Sakura's paralysis technique froze the trio of elemental beasts in their tracks. Still airborne, the _kunoichi_ unleashed her next technique.

"_Chakura no Ito!_"

Strings of glowing blue chakra fired forth from the medic's fingertips, attaching themselves to the disabled monstrosities. She hung there for a moment, suspended by three points of contact before yanking hard on the ethereal strands, pulling all three targets toward her. The blue ram's mask by Kakuzu's side clicked open and took deadly aim at the exposed _kunoichi_.

"_Suiton: Suigadan!_"

Whirling bullets of compressed water hissed through the air, but Sakura paid them no heed. Even as they zeroed in toward her, she remained focused on her task, confident that Neji would take care of his.

Her faith was not misplaced. Each missile was parried and scattered on the edge of the ANBU captain's sword as he rushed toward his mark.

"_Ōkashō!_"

The artificial lake, which had just begun to fill in again, was blasted open wide once more, the concussive impact of her fist launching Sakura's bound captives into the air. She soon joined them, whipping her chakra strings in spiraling loops to further contain them. With her enhanced strength, they felt featherlight as she took a hold of them and inverted herself.

The rose-haired _kunoichi_ wrenched herself around, driving the four of them into a rapid spin as they rocketed downward toward the exposed ground.

"_Omote Renge!_"

An explosive impact shook the ground as Sakura slammed the trio of monsters into the solid earth, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and shattered rock. The yellow bull's mask shattered instantly, giving a watery wail as the creature died, dissolving into writhing tendrils once more. When the smoke cleared, Sakura saw that the remaining two masks were in dire straits as well, barely able to move, let alone attack.

_Hell yeah_, she exulted triumphantly.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

The wave of air pressure from Sakura's attack pushed Neji's charge forward faster still.

"Trying to cripple my _tenketsu_?" Kakuzu growled, "Don't make me laugh."

Both masked beasts beside him moved in to intercept the Hyūga captain's swift onset. Kakuzu's hands shaped three fast seals.

"_Mokuton: Mokujōheki_."

Heavy pillars of lumber spawned from the flanks of the creatures, interlocking into a spherical shield around the red-eyed _shinobi_. Neji, who had expected the combination of elements from the start, was ready. He hurled his sword forward and it lodged deep into the wooden barricade as he formed three smooth seals of his own.

Electricity sizzled over the sword's blade as Neji grabbed it and brought it ripping across the living wall. It sheared through the thick roots like they were nothing more than paper, slashing the blue ram's mask in half at the tail end of its swing. In the same motion, the white-eyed Hyūga pivoted, sheathing his blade and initiating his attack.

"_Jūkenpō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_._ Hakke Nishō!_"

One shot to the chest and another to the liver. Kakuzu froze, and Neji saw the ready-molded chakra of his next technique stutter and fail.

"_Yonshō!_"

Left shoulder, right shoulder. The S-class criminal stumbled back, now trapped against the wall and both arms rendered useless.

"_Hachishō!_"

Kidney, throat, thigh, lung. The brown-masked snake had begun to move, but by then, it was too late.

"_Jūrokushō!_"

Eight consecutive hits. Chakra flared in small bursts behind Kakuzu, cracking the wooden wall.

"_Sanjūnishō!_"

The serpent tried to intercept, but the Hyūga prodigy whirled the red-eyed _shinobi_ around, using him as a barrier. Sixteen strikes hit home on his jerking body.

"_Rokujūyonshō!_"

Thirty-two blows fell like rain upon Kakuzu, whose mask was now stained red with exhaled blood. Neji surged forward with a double-handed palm strike, smashing his target into the masked snake and driving home the sixty-four nails of Kakuzu's coffin. The impact sent the criminal's body skipping over what remained of the rapidly diminishing lake.

Neji exhaled slowly, settling his chakra network once more.

_Now, all that's left to do is_–

"Impudent brats," Kakuzu hacked out as his animal creations began to fuse with his twitching form.

Shock jolted the ANBU captain's consciousness.

_He managed to store up chakra in his animals even through all that?_

"Sakura!" Neji shouted, "Move!"

Though she had resealed her gates, the medic leaped toward her captain with surprising alacrity, trusting his eyes completely. Behind her, Kakuzu formed a single rat seal and touched his thumbs and forefingers together.

"Fortunately, I still have enough chakra for this."

A transparent cube formed in his hands with a luminescent sphere suspended in the center.

_Three chakras in one?_

"_Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!_"

Neji took Sakura's outstretched hand and the two put on a new burst of speed as the S-class criminal's _jutsu_ shot out. They raced away as the world turned to dust at their heels.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	40. Act 3: Going Home

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 40:** Going Home

Neji picked his way carefully through the ruined landscape. A wide, square-bottomed trench had been carved through the forest by Kakuzu's last attack, where everything was simply gone. The _jutsu_ had formed a canyon with clean sides both smooth and steep, mathematically indiscriminate in its destructive capacity. Where the Konoha outpost once stood was a decimated clearing, in truth, no more than a glorified crater, littered with debris.

"He's gone northwest, into Earth Country," he said with a shake of his head, "We can't risk an international incident by following."

"A _kekkei genkai_," Sakura sighed, running her fingers over the trunk of a tree, which had been neatly cross-sectioned, "A _kekkei tōta_ and an immortal heart on top of all that. He's not going to be easy to bring down."

"The _jūken_ worked," the ANBU captain exhaled, "He won't be causing more problems for a few days and I doubt he'll chance meeting us again minus two of his hearts. We should return to Konoha and regroup, for the moment."

The _kunoichi_ nodded.

"Well," she said brightly, untying her mask to reveal a smile, "At least two good things came out of all this."

The stoic Hyūga crossed his arms and gave the smallest tilt of his head.

"We know now that we can use our new _jutsu_ without inflicting damage on ourselves," she beamed.

_Flowers in winter_, Neji recalled with a faint smile.

"And the second?" he asked idly.

Sakura dangled her porcelain mask over half of her face.

"You called me Sakura when I still had my mask on," she grinned, sticking her tongue out playfully.

The Hyūga prodigy grunted noncommittally, turning to indicate the start of their return journey. He was thankful for the mask that hid the ghost of his smile.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"These are Kakuzu's files," Tsunade sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple to stymie off a headache, "I had hoped we were done with him for good. It sounds like he's gotten stronger since we last dealt with him."

The ANBU captain nodded grimly.

"Well, either way, these should help," the blonde Hokage said, pushing the manila folder toward the Hyūga prodigy, "I want a team of your choice out on the front lines again in five days. He may be out of commission for now, but I'd rather not leave that area open."

"If possible, I'd like two teams," the white-eyed captain responded smoothly, "Border territories are usually unstable. More manpower would reduce the possibility of casualties."

The Godaime Hokage considered his request for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Have the roster on my desk by tomorrow morning. I'll see what I can do," she agreed brusquely, "Dismissed."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"I'm going to the archives," Sakura said, "There are some books there that should help me with the new seal. You can go over the rosters and team formations there with me, if you'd like?"

The white-eyed Hyūga nodded his acceptance and they set off.

Both had changed into their civilian clothes. It was against regulation for those outside of ANBU to know their identities, which, for Neji was more a formality than anything. The Hyūga prodigy's "faceless" team had become somewhat of a legend in Konoha and, over the course of its service, had accumulated a formidable reputation for extreme efficiency, led by a captain who could kill with a single touch.

For the safety of his subordinates, though, he preferred as much confidentiality as possible.

They reached the library in short order and were ushered into a private room by merit of their _jōnin_ status. The rose-haired medic quickly found herself behind a wall of books detailing various sealing techniques, and the ANBU captain likewise busied himself with the data sheets of the Konoha _shinobi_, as well as the reports of previous encounters with Kakuzu.

_Two teams_, Neji mused, _For a total of _s_ix _shinobi.

He filled in his own name, followed immediately by that of the rose-haired medic. Haruno Sakura was easily one of the most valuable assets in Konoha, boasting medic skills that were second to none, the ability to make intelligent judgments even in the heat of battle and the overwhelming speed and strength to execute any role that may be assigned to her.

Next was Aburame Shino. The ANBU captain had worked with the bug host extensively on countless missions and had never been disappointed with the latter's level head and versatile abilities. He was capable of delivering pinpoint long-range support with nigh-superlative stopping power.

_Tenten will lead team two_, he decided. He had known the _kunoichi_ since they had both been _genin_ and knew that she was more than capable of dealing with large-scale problems alone. Her positively massive arsenal, flawless accuracy and devastating potential at all ranges as well as her experience and strategic expertise would be an excellent boon to the mission.

Neji briefly considered Nara Shikamaru before crossing his name off of the list. The _Jōnin_ Commander was an unparalleled tactician, but Kakuzu had seen too much of his abilities already. His _Kagemane no Jutsu_ and its derivatives would also be hampered by the fast-paced, high-powered battle that would doubtlessly occur.

Rock Lee was similarly eliminated. While the _taijutsu_ expert was a force to be reckoned with, he was strictly a close-range combatant. From what he had seen, Kakuzu excelled at wide-scale attacks to create space and without the absolute awareness of the _Byakugan_, the green-clad _shinobi_ would likely hinder the remainder of the team with his melee fighting style.

He hesitated briefly before adding Uzumaki Naruto to the second team. The _jinchūriki_ was prone to rash behavior, but had perhaps the most powerful repertoire of _jutsu_ in all of Konoha. His clones would provide a visual and physical screen for the remainder of the _shinobi_, were expendable in large quantities.

_That leaves one_.

The ANBU captain filed his documents away carefully and stood, tucking them under one arm. Sakura glanced up from her furious scrawling, which had generated a sizable pile of notes.

"I'm going to dinner," Neji said, by way of explanation, "I've done all the analysis I can on the information I have, but there are a few people I must talk to before tomorrow morning."

He paused and added, "You are welcome to join me, if you have the time."

A faint blush tinted Sakura's cheeks but her smile was all the brighter as a consequence.

"Okay, just, gimme a sec," she said, hurriedly collating her scattered texts and writings. Neji made a small sound of amusement as he watched the rose-haired medic at work.

"When you're ready," he said, reaching over to rub off an ink stain that had somehow found its way onto her nose.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	41. Act 3: Touching Base

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 41:** Touching Base

"Our team, Naruto and Tenten," the rose-haired _kunoichi_ murmured thoughtfully, dropping another slice of raw beef on the grill. It sizzled merrily, filling the air with the delectable scent of cooking meat.

Neji took a small sip of his tea and nodded.

"I'll need to speak with the sixth person before I finalize the teams," he said slowly, "As well as Tenten, to coordinate our overall strategy."

"You're going to meet Tenten tonight?" Sakura asked, perhaps a bit too quickly. The Hyūga prodigy arched an eyebrow questioningly and she blushed, dropping her gaze back to the element in the center of the table.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Sakura," he chuckled quietly, deftly choosing a morsel and bringing it to his lips. He blew on it lightly, knocking the steam off before depositing it in his mouth.

_Palatable_, he decided, mentally noting that he should thank Shikamaru for the recommendation.

"It's not that," Sakura mumbled abashedly, "I was hoping we could get more work done on the seal later..."

She suddenly seemed to find the charred remnants of food on her plate extremely interesting. As engrossed as she was with prodding them around, she almost jumped when Neji's fingertips ghosted over her own. The rose-haired medic scowled at his expression of growing amusement.

"I will try to conclude as quickly as possible," the prodigy promised, "We can reconvene in the same study again."

Even through the heat waves, Sakura's smile was heart-achingly perfect.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

"Welcome back, Neji-_nii_-_san_."

The Hyūga prodigy blinked in recognition as he entered the dojo. Most of the clan had already retired to their rooms, creating a serene silence that served to highlight the strength of that voice. The heiress wiped sweat away from her brow and deactivated her _kekkei genkai_.

"Hinata-_sama_," he acknowledged politely.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt on your mission."

Neji made an absent noise of agreement and scrutinized the _kunoichi_ before him more carefully.

"You are not stuttering," he stated, the question implied in his words.

The blue-haired girl's cheeks colored and she gave a meek nod.

"I have been working on being stronger," she said, her tone quivering at points but quickly recovering, "In every way, so that I may succeed Hyūga. Would you like to spar while we talk?"

Neji nodded his acceptance and watched Hinata sink into the _jūken_ stance. From what he had seen when they last trained, she was no longer an opponent to be taken lightly, and he was interested to see how much she had grown since he had been away. The telltale veins around her eyes bulged out as she broke into a run.

"_Hakke Kūshō!_"

The white-eyed _kunoichi_ attacked as she moved, spearheading her charge with a blast of chakra-laden air. Neji jerked his head to one side, letting the projectile sing harmlessly past his ear. He slid one foot out to compensate for the shift in balance and snapped a fist forward to intercept the heiress. She parried, diverting her forward momentum to circle around to the prodigy's flank.

"_Gōken_?" she asked.

"Not everyone fights with the Gentle Fist," Neji said briefly, "Don't let your guard down."

He stepped in with a high roundhouse kick. The heiress ducked under his leg and he swung his momentum around into a ground level sweep. _Konoha Senpū_, a staple of his green-clad teammate, but he refused to debase himself by shouting out the attack name.

Hinata took the attack on one arm, using it to pivot herself around and fire off another blast of air. The prodigy caught the technique with a cross-armed guard, letting its energy dissipate as he skidded back several paces.

"What did you want to discuss, Neji-_nii_-_san_?" Hinata asked, walking a smooth orbit around Neji before launching a straight palm thrust.

The ANBU captain twisted his torso forward and right to avoid the blow, uncoiling with a sharp hook to the heiress' temple. She stepped inside the arc of his hand, stopping his upper arm with a forearm block. He dropped instantly, sweeping his leg out once more. The _kunoichi_ backflipped, springing off her palms and landing out of immediate attack range.

"My next mission is the apprehension or disposal of a former Akatsuki member," the Hyūga captain said, stepping forward to snap off two fast jabs, both of which were deflected, "And there is still an opening I need to fill in the second team."

"I would be happy to go," Hinata said with a fierce double palm strike, "But why me?"

Neji launched himself into the air, wrenching himself around to throw a dropping axe kick downward. The heiress threw herself into a forward roll under him, then pivoted back around with a kick of her own. This time, Neji was the one to jump back.

"You can watch the whole battlefield at once," he explained, tracking the blue-haired _kunoichi_ as she circled him, "And are agile enough to weave in and out of attacks."

She lunged, leading with a cross-bodied slash of her right hand and Neji ducked instinctively. He realized the trap a moment too late as her left lanced out toward his chest even as her feint passed over his head.

"_Byakugan!_"

A small nova of blue chakra lit the room as Neji's palm collided with hers. It held for a moment, then broke, scattering motes of energy over their joined hands.

"Your _jūken_ is also powerful enough to capitalize on even small openings. You would be an invaluable addition to the effort," he finished, rising to his feet.

"I will go with you, then, N-Neji-_nii_-_san_," she agreed, her cheeks vaguely flushed as she pulled her hand back.

"Thank you, Hinata-_sama_," the prodigy said, letting his own drop back to his side.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

"He knows that our team will have one Hyūga, but we can surprise him with a second one, as long as we're tricky about it," Tenten noted, reviewing the completed roster between wanton gulps of tea, "We'll all go blank masked and hide our abilities until it's too late for him to react. It'll be just like old times, neh, Neji?"

The doe-eyed weapons mistress' excitement brought a small smile to the prodigy's face. She had served with him on his first ANBU team and had contributed in no small scale to the team's flawless mission record, leading to her simultaneous promotion to ANBU captain. The _kunoichi_ had gone on to establish her own fearsome reputation as the faceless ghost who could infiltrate deep into enemy lines, assassinate her mark and vanish like smoke.

"I'll lead team one for the initial push," the white-eyed captain stated, "The _kikaichū_ will be useful in cutting off any attempts at escape from the rear."

"Then my team will stay back provide long-range support," Tenten nodded, "Naruto's sheer numbers will be good for cover fire, even if he's not dead accurate. I'll be able to hide Hinata in the clones so if Kakuzu pushes into close quarters, we can get some surprise _jūken_ hits. He'll be putting himself between my team and your team and be in our most effective range."

Tenten exhaled and favored the Hyūga prodigy with a beaming thumbs-up.

"It's been a while," she crowed, pouring herself another cup, "But Tenten's still got it."

Neji chuckled softly and set several coins on the table.

"Drinks will be on me, then," he said, rising, "I have a previous engagement to keep."

"With Haruno Sakura-_cha~an_?" the weapons mistress teased.

"Hn."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	42. Act 3: Unending Night

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 42:** Unending Night

Kakuzu stumbled blindly through the forest, his entire body wracked with spasming pain. The S-class criminal's fire and air beasts, already damaged by the ANBU _kunoichi_'s _Omote Renge_, had given out upon using his last-ditch attack, leaving him with only Hidan's heart and his earth snake's mask. His chakra paths had been crippled by the masked Hyūga's attack, and it was only by controlling himself via the _Jiongu_ tendrils in his body like a grotesque marionette that he was able to move at all.

A patch of hidden ice sent him tumbling to the ground. The stinging snow cut his skin, made all the more painful as his sweat mingled with the crimson blood that welled up in the scratches. He paid his wounds no heed, doggedly forcing himself back to his feet and pressing onward.

Up ahead were the flickering lights of a village. Lights meant life and life meant fresh hearts. The Gentle Fist had left the rest of his body more or less intact and if he could replace his lost organs, he would be able to seek his revenge. Vengeance fueled him, and though the night air suddenly felt like thick molasses, he slogged forth, step by step.

"_Doton: Domu_."

Dredging up the last bits of his chakra, he hardened his arm into a blackened club as he made his approach, murderous rage honing his senses to a fine point. There was only one person behind the door. His thoughts sprung to the name he had come to associate with his suffering, the one the Hyūga had called out.

"_Sakura!_"

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

The rose-haired medic jumped at the sound of her name and the thud of something heavy against the door. She mentally bookmarked her place and set her book down, making her way around the desk and reaching out for the doorknob.

Another rattling thump shook the wood and Sakura frowned.

_Neji wouldn't knock like that_._ Who else could it be, at this hour?_

She dismissed her worries with a shake of her head and grasped the handle firmly. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she yanked the door open.

A looming shadow tumbled onto her, bearing her to the ground.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Kakuzu stood, studying the corpse before him dispassionately, though it was now mutilated beyond recognition. He had been fortunate to have caught his victim off-guard, doubly so for finding one with such a strong heart. There had been a brief tussle, but the savage bludgeoning of his weapon arm had been more than adequate to deal with the job.

The red-eyed _shinobi_ stood, feeling new life course through his veins as his stolen organ beat in synchronous with his first two. His back bulged weirdly, the skin splitting all at once to reveal a blue ram mask. Behind his bloodied sash, Kakuzu's lips formed a leering grin.

He had survived fighting the Shodai Hokage, the hazardous life of an Akatsuki member, encounters with _jinchūriki_ and death itself. The S-class criminal may not have believed in immortality, but he was far from ready to give up his life.

The struggle had attracted unwanted attention, though. Someone was coming to investigate, and Kakuzu moved back to hide in the shadows. He felt a new chakra nature integrate into his network, synergizing with his earth mask, and granting him access once more to the powerful _mokuton_ element. The red-eyed _shinobi_ thrust a hand forward and a _bunshin_ literally sprouted from his arm in a mass of knots and gnarled roots. Both waited to ambush the new arrival and extract yet another heart.

Kakuzu would not be dying that night.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"S-Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura picked herself up off the ground and flashed a peace sign.

"I'm all right, Shizune."

The dark-haired assistant busied herself with collating her impressive collection of books, which had scattered every which way in the collision. Before long, she had formed a stack just under half her height.

"Tsunade-_sama_ asked me to go over these," the harried _kunoichi_ explained, "I'm taking them home for the night, so I just wanted to give the library keys to you. You're in charge for tonight."

Sakura set the keyring on the table and put her strength to use helping Shizune lift the tower of books into her arms. The assistant staggered back a step and the stack tipped precariously, but she managed to hold herself steady and right the ensemble.

"Do you need help?" the rose-haired medic asked, hesitantly.

Shizune peeked a smile around her books and shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm used to this."

"Ah... okay," Sakura said, her eyes tracking the assistant's haphazard sway, "Good night, then."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Uzumaki."

The blond _jinchūriki_ looked up from his bowl of ramen and his face broke into a huge smile, crinkling the whisker marks on his cheeks, as the Hyūga captain parted the curtains of Ichiraku Ramen Bar and stepped inside.

"Oh, Neji! I didn't expect to see you here. Want some?"

Naruto held out his bowl to the Hyūga. Neji wondered what kind of _jutsu_ could do so much damage to simple noodles and pork. He suppressed a shudder at the way the devastated bits of food swirled around forlornly in the soup, as though begging for salvation.

"I was passing through," the stoic prodigy declined politely, "And..."

He hesitated.

"Sakura told me what happened," he said quietly, "I wanted to apologize."

"Eh? Apologize?" Naruto balked, "It wasn't your fault."

Neji said nothing. Naruto veritably bounced to his feet to clap the silent prodigy heartily on the back, his grin as open and honest.

"You and Sakura-_chan_ are back home now, that's all that matters," the _jinchūriki_ enthused, his exuberance shining through his clarion blue eyes, "Let's just let bygones be bygones, neh? Unless you want to buy the future Hokage another bowl, that is!"

He beamed cheekily before returning to slurping his food, then paused suddenly, as though struck by a brilliant revelation.

"Oi, Neji. Did you just call her 'Sakura'?" the blond _shinobi_ questioned slyly, jabbing his chopsticks in the Hyūga's general direction, "Where are you going this late, anyway? Could it be... you're off to meet her?"

Neji gritted his teeth internally, cursing himself for the slip, but kept his expression carefully devoid of emotions, instead putting down money for another bowl of ramen for the hyper-optimistic _jinchūriki_.

_Uzumaki chooses the most inopportune times to be perceptive_.

"Well, well, well, take good care of her, Neji. And don't forget to invite me to the wedding," Naruto broadcasted, laughing raucously all the while, "Unless you're going to elope with her tonight or something, eh?"

The _jinchūriki_ busied himself with wolfing down the remainder of his ramen before starting on his next, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	43. Act 3: Arranging Chaos

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 43:** Arranging Chaos

Sakura decided that she would give him an opportunity to apologize before killing him.

_Two hours_, she raged inwardly, _It's been _two hours. _How long does it take to talk to two people?_

She tried unsuccessfully to quash the roiling emotions that arose when she thought of Neji and Tenten alone together, pressed up against each other in a tangle of limbs and lips. The heavy oaken door chose that moment to swing open and the Hyūga captain strode in easily, closing it silently behind him.

"You're late," she ground out, her mental image still very much intact.

"I wasn't aware there was a timeline," the prodigy responded coolly.

_The nerve_.

The _kunoichi_'s eyes glared green death at her scroll as she gritted her teeth, refusing to look up even when Neji sank into the chair opposite her. Silence dominated the room for a few tense moments, but was broken by the crackle of paper as the captain began to read through Kakuzu's files.

_That_..._ That little_..._!_

"Aren't you going to say something?" the medic asked sweetly.

The Hyūga prodigy glanced up, oblivious to the danger he was in, giving her an odd look.

"What would you like me to say?" he inquired.

_Answer my question with a question, will you?_

Her voice still deadly calm, Sakura asked, "What took you so long?"

"I spoke with Hinata-_sama_ and Tenten," Neji said with equal serenity, "Then returned to the Hyūga compound to change."

_Change_, Sakura fumed mentally. The Neji and Tenten in her mind were now fully involved in the gasping throes of youthful, perspiring passion. Her false smile evaporated, likely from the heat of her murderous stare.

"Change?"

"My clothes," Neji elaborated unhelpfully, his mercurial eyes questioning the medic's mental health, "How long have you been wo–"

"Why? Because you got all _hot and sweaty_?"

The prodigy's mouth clicked shut as he was interrupted. He knew the volatile medic had a reputation for having an irrational and temperamental streak, but this was his first time experiencing it.

He informed her of the fact in as many words.

"If I'm so _irrational_ and _temperamental_, then _why don't you just go back to Tenten_?" the medic snarled.

Unfazed as only a Hyūga could be, Neji replied, "My business with her is already conclu–"

Ink and books alike went flying as Sakura's fist descended on the desk.

"So what'd you come here for, round two?" she all but shrieked.

"What are you insinuating, Sakura?" the Hyūga bit out, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. Nothing, you _prick!_" the _kunoichi_ snapped. Before he could stop her, she clasped her hands together and disappeared in an explosion of smoke and petals.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Neji wore a scowl dark enough to sober even the most inebriated of drunkards as he stalked back to the Hyūga complex, and they scrambled to get out of his way.

_How _dare_ she accuse me of such things? And to call m_–

"Neji."

The captain looked up and blinked.

"Hiashi-_sama_," he said, half in acknowledgment and half in astonishment.

"I was going to speak to you in the morning, but perhaps now would be a better time," the Hyūga clan head said, beckoning to the ANBU captain, "Come. Walk with me."

Neji fell in step beside his uncle. It was far past a reasonable hour to be wandering about, especially for the head of the most respected clan in Konoha. He wondered what the impromptu meeting could be about.

"I just returned from a conference, of sorts," the Hyūga clan head explained, "As you are well aware, Hinata will be taking my place soon, when I believe she is ready. She will need your protection and aid, though."

"I will serve to the best of my capacity, Hiashi-_sama_," the captain said. Though he no longer wore the cursed seal, his loyalties still lay firmly within Hyūga, and he intended to make good on his word. The clan's patriarch nodded.

"I believe you," Hiashi replied, "As does Hinata. She believes that the disappearance of your seal is an excellent opportunity to begin the integration of the families. After much persuasion, the elders have agreed to have the two of you co-lead Hyūga in my stead."

Shock registered on the prodigy's expression. He knew firsthand how stubborn the Hyūga elders could be. To get them to approve of a completely unprecedented shift like this would have taken no less than an astronomical effort.

"It would be an honor, Hiashi-_sama_," Neji said, bowing deeply.

"Their condition," the clan head continued grimly, "Is that both of you marry respectably, to maintain the Hyūga tradition of honor."

"Of course, Hiashi-_sama_," the prodigy acquiesced, warning bells already going off in his head. He recalled the direction in which the patriarch had come from, matching it hurriedly to his mental map of Konoha.

"I have met with the Yamanaka clan..."

_No_...

"And they have agreed to an arranged marriage between you and their daughter, Yamanaka Ino."

Neji was speechless. It took all of his formidable willpower and discipline to stay vertical.

"You will meet with her tomorrow at noon," the Hyūga head instructed, "I know this is a lot to absorb, but try to get some sleep. This is for the best, really."

Neji bowed numbly as Hiashi took his leave, still disbelieving of his situation. He wasn't sure how he made it to his room in his dazed state, but he closed the door anyway and nearly collapsed as soon as he did so.

_Yamanaka Ino_.

It wasn't that he disliked her, terribly, especially after the aid she had rendered him, but the arrangement could not have happened at a worse time. He was expected to be out at the borders again in what was now four days, which left him two days to rectify the situation before they would have to set out.

_Nara_._ Nara Shikamaru knows her_._ He should know how best to fix_..._ everything_.

Neji groaned quietly to himself.

He was doomed.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	44. Act 3: Meeting Fiancées

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 44:** Meeting Fiancées

"You're doomed."

The _Jōnin_ Commander stifled a yawn as he delivered his grim prognosis, as though he were doing nothing more than commenting on the shape of a particular cloud.

Neji had sought him out as soon as he had delivered his completed roster to the Godaime Hokage and found the shadow wielder sound asleep at his desk and entirely unhelpful on waking. His quicksilver gaze narrowed dangerously, an expression Shikamaru caught out of the corner of his half-opened eye.

"I know Ino," the Nara genius sighed, "And I also know that I've never succeeded in changing her mind. The best thing you can do is meet with her and work things out directly."

The ANBU captain frowned. Shikamaru was right in that snubbing the unpredictable Yamanaka was certainly not going to aid his efforts. He sighed, resignedly.

"This conversation never happened," the prodigy informed him. The last thing he needed were rumors to go flying about Konoha about his new engagement. He was on a tight schedule as things stood.

"Huh?" the shadow wielder questioned blearily, already drifting off. Neji grabbed him by the collar and yanked him upright, forcing him into consciousness.

"Tell no one," he hissed.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru drawled, dangling limply. He glanced down at the Hyūga's clenched fists, wondering if it was worth the effort to try to extricate himself. The lazy genius decided against it.

Neji deposited him back into his chair with an unceremonious push and Shikamaru stifled another yawn.

"Troublesome."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Hyūga?" Ino blinked, conveniently forgetting the honorific.

Neji gritted his teeth hard, but forced a semi-pleasant expression, reminding himself that he was not to antagonize the blonde _kunoichi_.

"Guess they were actually serious about the whole deal," she said cheerily, finishing up her bouquet and untying her apron, "Well, let's go."

She breezed past the fuming Hyūga, who took a deep breath to calm himself, inadvertently catching a whiff of the scent of flowers that pervaded the Yamanaka. It would have almost been pleasant, had he not been in such a foul mood.

"Since we're engaged and all, does that mean I can just call you Neji now?" the blonde asked lightly when the ANBU captain had caught up, a smile playing about her lips.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation," the prodigy said levelly, trying very hard not to twitch at her informal address. Ino's expression brightened.

"Hey, let's go there for lunch!"

Without waiting for his response, the _kunoichi_ grabbed his wrist and led him into a noodle shop. Neji fought back the urge to use his _Ichigekishin_.

"We can still fix things," he said, smoothing his robes and sitting across from the impulsive Yamanaka.

"Mhm," Ino shrugged noncommittally, flagging down a waitress.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked pleasantly.

"_Kuzuyu_, please," she requested.

The waitress turned to Neji, who was looking entirely displeased.

"_Sakurayu_," he ordered brusquely. Ino arched an eyebrow and Neji realized the slip of his tongue, but refused to give any ground to the _kunoichi_.

"You don't have to be so rude, Neji," she reprimanded. He caught himself scowling again.

"_Good luck, Hyūga," the blonde _kunoichi_ said softly, "Don't let her be sad."_

_No_._ She risk harming Sakura in that way_.

A pause in his train of thought.

_She is up to something_.

"You don't want to marry me," Neji probed.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she responded flippantly, pausing to thank the waitress as their drinks were set on the table, "You're pretty easy on the eyes, Neji."

"Pudding for me and herring _soba_ for my _fiancé_, please," Ino said rather pleasantly, then, after the waitress had shuffled off, "Your attitude is a little sour, but we can work on that."

"I do not wish to 'work on that'," the Hyūga growled, sounding for all the world like a petulant child, "I would rather not be wed to you at all."

"That's mean," Ino noted nonchalantly, taking a sip of her steaming beverage.

"What are you after?" Neji demanded, his patience all but gone.

"What makes you think I'm after anything?" the blonde asked offhandedly, laughter dancing in her enchanting cerulean eyes, nodding to the waitress as their food was brought to the table, "Maybe I've secretly been in love with you all these years."

"You're not."

"I'm crushed," Ino exhaled melodramatically, sampling the pudding, "Hm, quite good."

"Y–"

"Oh, hi Sakura!" the blonde called out cheerfully.

Neji started, banging his knee against the table as he twisted around. There was no one there. He turned a venomous glare at Ino. The people behind her, whose attentions had been drawn by the sound, suddenly found their plates worth devoting all their attention to.

"I fail t–"

"To see the humor in this situation," Ino finished for him, "I know. Aren't you going to eat?"

Neji speared his _soba_ with his chopsticks.

"I don't want to be married to you," he reiterated.

"That's just hurtful, Neji," Ino sighed, then waved over the prodigy's shoulder, "Oh, Sakura! What a coincidence to see you here!"

"Stop that," Neji snapped impatiently, "This isn't some ga–"

"Ino," answered a familiar voice.

Neji turned, his mercurial eyes meeting emerald ones.

"...Hyūga-_san_," Sakura acknowledged curtly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, poking his head over the rose-haired _kunoichi_'s shoulder, "Ino and Neji? You're here too?"

"We're leaving," Sakura said, turning on her heel and storming off.

"Ehhh? But Sakura-_chan_, I like nood–hurk!" Naruto was cut off as the medic grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him off.

Neji rose to pursue.

"_Shinranshin no Jutsu_."

He froze, then found himself sitting again, his body no longer under his own control. Ino broadcast a beaming smile.

"Now, now, Neji," she said, taking the time to fully caress his name with her tongue, "It would be rude to leave your fiancée all alone, wouldn't it?"

Her control lifted, and Neji set about venting his wrath on the _soba_.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	45. Act 3: Scheming Heirs

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 45:** Scheming Heirs

"Thank you for walking me back," Ino said with a shy smile, as though she hadn't just threatened him with another dose of the _Shinranshin no Jutsu_.

"This isn't over," Neji hissed darkly.

"Oh, of course not, Neji," the blonde replied, covering her cheeks to ostensibly hide a blush, "I'm very eager to get to know you better. Would you like to come inside?"

The Hyūga scowled unambiguously and stalked off. Ino wasn't quite done, though. She raised her voice loud enough for the entire street to hear.

"Thank you for the date Neji-_ku~~~un!_"

He whirled, just in time to see her door slam shut.

_The Yamanaka is likely a dead end_, he decided, between various plots of horrific _genjutsu_ designed to put the blonde in a coma forever, _I'll need to find a different approach_.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Thought I'd find you here, Neji."

The prodigy opened his eyes from his meditation, having finally found some semblance of calm.

"Tenten," he acknowledged with a brief nod.

"Word on the street is you're dating Ino," the doe-eyed _kunoichi_ said, stifling a small giggle, "So, what's the story behind that?"

"There's no story," he said in clipped tones, the shadow of a frown tinting his brow.

"Really?" the weapons mistress asked skeptically, surveying the smoldering wreck of a training ground around the Hyūga captain quite obviously. Craters and scorch marks had been left on the ground, and the few trees that remained standing were riddled with _senbon_ and other marks of obvious abuse.

He grimaced.

"I am engaged to Yamanaka Ino," Neji said, the words ringing like a death sentence to his ears.

Tenten crouched before him, tilting her head curiously to one side.

"And how did that happen?"

"I am to co-succeed the Hyūga clan," the prodigy sighed quietly, "But I must be married respectably. Hiashi-_sama_ saw it fit to arrange a marriage for me, with... her."

"Oh, well, congratulations," Tenten said, flashing her teeth in a grin.

Neji's frown deepened.

"Why don't you marry Sakura instead?" the weapons mistress suggested, recognizing her friend's misery.

"We had a quarrel."

"So?"

"She is... not speaking to me," Neji admitted, pained.

"That bad, huh?" the doe-eyed captain prompted.

Neji said nothing.

"What was it about?" she pressed.

He hesitated.

"Aw, c'mon, you can tell me!" Tenten encouraged.

"She..." the corners of Neji's eyes crinkled as his frown grew darker still as he cleared his throat, "In addition to the engagement to Yamanaka Ino, she believes that you and I were having a liaison the night prior."

"A liaison?" Tenten asked, confused, "You mean like she thinks we were having se–"

"Yes," Neji interrupted, impatiently.

"Did you try telling her the truth? That we weren't?" she asked, looking vaguely amused, crossing her arms. The prodigy sighed.

"She used a _bunshin_ to evade my first attempt."

"And the second?" the weapons mistress prompted.

"She threw Uzumaki at me."

"You could tell someone else to tell her," Tenten suggested, looking as though she was struggling not to burst out laughing.

"Uzumaki refuses to come near either myself or her," the prodigy ticked off, "And Nara has gone mysteriously absent."

He sighed again, noting Tenten's quivering shoulders.

"It seems as though I am the only one who doesn't find this amusing."

"Oh Neji," Tenten said affectionately, embracing the sulking prodigy, "It's just that... well, she loves you and it's obvious that you love her, too. Everything will work out in the end. In the meantime, I suggest that you talk to Ino and sort things out there, first."

The Hyūga captain's expression soured.

"We have..." he struggled for a moment, grimacing at his words, "A date for breakfast tomorrow."

"Perfect, then," Tenten enthused, "You can explain to her tomorrow morning."

"She is plotting something," the white-eyed prodigy said, his lips pressed in a grim line, "And refuses to relinquish the engagement."

"You'll think of something, Neji," the weapons mistress reassured, patting his hand sympathetically.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Dinner was spent in the company of Hiashi and Hinata. The atmosphere was solemn but amiable as the three discussed the future of Hyūga. Neji's confidence in Hinata's ability increased as she outlined what she thought would be best for both the Branch and Main Families, all without so much as a twinge in her voice.

The clan head nodded approvingly, favoring his daughter with a firm smile.

"I can rest easy, knowing that our clan will soon be in good hands," Hiashi said, then turned his attention to the prodigy.

"It seems as though you are getting along with the Yamanaka girl quite well, Neji," he noted.

Neji's chopstick snapped in half as his hand tensed suddenly. Both men frowned, and the ANBU captain mumbled an apology.

"Chopsticks can can be replaced," Hiashi dismissed with a small shake of his head, "More importantly, is something amiss, nephew?"

"Hiashi-_sama_," Neji began, phrasing his question as delicately as possible, "How exactly did this engagement come about?"

The clan head's brow furrowed slightly in recollection.

"As I recall, the original proposal came from the Yamanakas," Hiashi said, "Their heiress happened to overhear me mention your prospective appointment when her father was here, and suggested that you be engaged to her. We spent most of the day working on the details of the arrangement."

_That _she-demon_!_

Trying his best to keep his voice level, the Hyūga heir asked, "Would the elders consider Haruno Sakura to be an acceptable replacement?"

Hinata gasped and a small smile flitted over her lips.

"The Godaime Hokage-_sama_'s apprentice?" Hiashi asked with a small frown, "I have heard rumors about her. She is a fine _kunoichi_ and highly skilled. There is no reason why she would not be suitable to marry into our clan."

"Thank you, Hiashi-_sama_," Neji said, bowing his head in gratitude. The clan head seemed somewhat bemused but nodded back in acknowledgment.

Inwardly, Neji smiled. He now had two valuable pieces of information in his arsenal.

_Tomorrow_, he decided, _I will fix things with the Yamanaka witch, then with Sakura_.

Hyūga Neji was done playing fair.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	46. Act 3: Inviting Parlors

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 46:** Inviting Parlors

To say that Sakura was not happy when she saw Ino waving to her at the end of her hospital shift would have been a gross understatement. Unfortunately for her, the Yamanaka had firmly situated herself between the rose-haired medic and the nearest exit and had furthermore caused enough of a commotion to draw the attentions of every worker on the floor.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she bit out, stalking past the blonde, "What'd you come here for, to flaunt it again?"

"Oh, lighten up, Billboard Brow," the Yamanaka _kunoichi_ laughed brightly, breaking into a light jog to catch up to her rose-haired friend as she barged through the entrance doors, "It was just a joke, y'know."

"Inviting me out to 'accidentally' meet that... that _insufferable Hyūga_ does not even _approach_ funny," Sakura growled, her emerald eyes poisonous.

"Wait, wait, 'insufferable Hyūga'?" Ino echoed, perplexed. She fell behind for a moment, stunned by Sakura's outburst.

"I thought you liked him?"

"I did. Before he and Tenten went off and... and..." the rose-haired medic made a strangled sound in her throat, somewhere between a growl and a snarl.

"Oh, please, Billboard Brow," the blonde dismissed airily, hurrying to catch up, "Like that human ice cube would actually ever do anything with anyone."

Before she could stop herself, Sakura blurted out, "He did with me."

"He did? _You_ did?" Ino nearly shrieked, flushed with outrage, "And you _didn't tell me?_"

Sakura's hands clenched into fists before she forced them to relax and resumed storming down the street.

"It's in the past," she said shortly, "I don't care about him anymore."

"So I can have him?" Ino asked, a smirk canting her lips.

"Yes."

"...really?"

"Knock yourself out."

"You know, if you don't stop scowling," the blonde _kunoichi_ teased, elbowing her friend lightly, "People will start thinking you _are_ Neji."

"You call him _Neji_, now?" Sakura balked, whirling on her friend. Realizing her slip, she blanked her face and turned back around, but Ino had already found the chink in her armor.

_Yamanaka Ino ain't part of the interrogation force for nothin'_.

"Thought you didn't care about him anymore?"

"I don't."

"Then what was that?"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. They walked in silence for a while, Ino smiling pleasantly at the passers-by who hurried to make space for the rose-haired medic with the thundercloud over her head.

"So," the blonde said casually, flicking her long ponytail back over her shoulder, "How far did you two get?"

If looks could kill, Yamanaka Ino was sure she would have died at least five times over.

"_None_._ Of_._ Your_._ Busi_._ Ness_," Sakura stamped out in clipped tones.

"Of course it's my business," Ino said, feigning innocence whilst inspecting her nails, "After all, he's my fiancé. I need to know if I have to go over the proper tongue techniques with him or if we can just jump straight into the _business_, if you know what I mean."

The blonde's cheerful grin weathered Sakura's exponentially mounting rage. Bystanders quickly moved away from the seething medic as waves of malice rolled off of her trembling form like an avalanche. Ino wondered briefly if there would be any witnesses to her spectacular metamorphosis into a crater.

Abruptly, all ire dropped away from her expression and Sakura said simply, "We kissed. That's all."

In a flurry of petals, she was gone.

_So is that how we're going to play, eh, Billboard Brow?_ Ino smirked, _You're way out of your league_.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

The tinkle of the entryway bell preceded Neji's entrance into the flower shop the next morning.

"Good morning, Neji," Ino beamed brightly, sauntering into view.

Despite the winter chill, Ino wore an orchid top and skirt cut even scandalously shorter than usual. Pristine white bandages were wound around parts of her legs and arms to skillfully flatter the more alluring points of the _kunoichi_'s body, and her hair was brushed to a shine like liquid gold.

Her breath tripped over a gasp as her cerulean eyes assessed the prodigy's appearance. In lieu of his normal robes, the ANBU captain had opted for a silk _kimono_, the color of midnight, tied at the waist with a ivory _obi_ sash. Both were made in just the right shade so as to accentuate the quicksilver sheen of his unique eyes. Evidently, the heir had taken more time than usual with his hair that day, as it flowed in deep mahogany locks to perfectly frame his aristocratic features.

Without his _hitai_-_ate_ and the cursed seal it once covered, Ino became fully aware of how devastatingly handsome the prodigy really was. She bit her lip unconsciously, feeling for the first time as though she may be in over her head.

_No_._ Yamanaka Ino does not lose at this game_.

"Ino," the white-eyed captain all but purred in his rich baritone.

_Did he just call me_..._?_

He held out a hand, and in between his fingers he held a single red rose, easily one of the most flawless the blonde had ever seen.

_In the middle of winter, no less_.

"Who is that for?" the _kunoichi_ asked playfully, recovering enough of her cool to give a coy tilt of her head and her most winsome smile.

With infinite tenderness, the prodigy stepped forward and took Ino's hand, curling her fingers around the stem, then brushed a fingertip up the length of her throat to just under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. She caught the scent of rain, fresh and masculine from the intimate closeness of the Hyūga's body and found her lips subtly parted in anticipation.

The prodigy favored her with a slow smile and the blonde felt genuine heat rise to her cheeks, suffusing them with evidence of her unwilling attraction. He let the moment hold for an eternity, his smoldering gaze locked onto hers before speaking in a voice that sent shivers up and down Ino's spine.

"You."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	47. Act 3: Opposing Views

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 47:** Opposing Views

_He's plotting something_, Ino reviewed, studying the steam that rose off of the creamy swirls of her _kuzuyu_.

She glanced over at the prodigy, who had chosen to sit beside her at the same table they had occupied the day before. His expression was smooth and unreadable as he ordered a bowl of _amazake_ and another of pudding. He caught her staring at him and offered the _kunoichi_ an easy smile.

Ino felt the familiar flush return to her face and demanded that it dissipate. The prodigy had found his opening, though, and was quick to capitalize.

"That's an adorable shade of blush you're wearing," the ANBU captain murmured huskily, letting his voice build to an aching crescendo before finishing with, "Yamanaka Ino."

Several dozen choice expletives screamed through the blonde's mind as she witnessed her traitorous eyelids flutter shut, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise just high enough to make breathing reasonably uncomfortable. She was relieved when the waitress delivered their orders.

The prodigy took a sip of his _amazake_, then raised an eyebrow in Ino's direction.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

_That_..._ That_..._!_

Ino reached for her spoon, but the Hyūga captain beat her to the punch. Neatly pinning her hand down with his, he took up his own with a small, twirling flourish and lifted a bit of the pudding to her lips.

"Allow me," he purred. Ino swore she felt the tip of his tongue flicker against her ear.

_When the hell did he learn to talk like that?_

She nearly choked on the bite as she felt his hand release hers, only to ghost his fingertips over the naked flesh of her thigh. The skirt had left much of her skin exposed to the cold of winter and, by contrast, the Hyūga's fingers felt searingly warm.

"Something wrong?" the captain asked innocently.

"N-No," Ino stammered, instantly cursing herself, "Let's... go outside, get some air, shall we?"

She stood, tripping over the table leg in her haste and would have fallen were it not for the prodigy's quick reflexes. He caught her around the waist and drew her body flush against his. Ino found herself subconsciously admiring the lean feel of his musculature as her hands pressed weakly against his chest.

"Be careful," he smirked, with that irresistible tilt of his lips.

Ino gathered what was left of her rapidly melting willpower and practically fled the restaurant with Neji close behind.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

Genjutsu, Ino decided,_ It's got to be a _genjutsu.

But no matter how many times the Yamanaka disrupted the flow of her own chakra, the Hyūga prodigy remained at her side, with his arm around her waist and his fingers playing in minute patterns on her skin, just under the fabric of her shirt, which she could swear were rising higher and higher.

She swallowed hard, trying to focus on the walk back to her shop. It suddenly seemed an eternity away.

_Salvation_, the blonde rejoiced upon reaching the door. She turned and made one final bid at the game she'd been losing since his arrival in the shop.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, mustering up her best come-hither grin.

She was shocked when the prodigy leaned in close, bracing one arm against the wall and effectively cornered her, both verbally and physically.

"Would you like me to?"

The blonde spun around and tried to unlock the door with trembling fingers. Behind her, the prodigy hid a small smirk of triumph. Everything was going exactly according to plan. The entry bell jangled as Ino finally managed to shove the door open and nearly tumbled inside.

Neji followed, taking the time to casually flick the lock shut behind him with a deft movement of his wrist. Ino's throat went dry as the Hyūga prodigy advanced on her, her eyes locked to his by virtue of the supporting finger he had slipped under her chin. She found herself clutching at his chest once more as he ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, her knees suddenly turning to jelly.

"N... oh... Neji," Ino gasped breathlessly as the prodigy nuzzled at her neck. Heat thrilled up her spine as his tongue darted out to caress the hypersensitive skin of her throat, dragging out a wanton moan from the _kunoichi_.

She jerked away at the sound of her own want, breathing hard from the exertion. The white-eyed captain raised an eyebrow.

"Are we concluded now, Yamanaka?"

"F-Fine," she panted, "You win. What do you want?"

Neji crossed his arms, looking entirely unaffected by the ordeal.

"I don't want to marry you," he stated firmly.

Ino sighed, managing to get her body and breathing under some semblance of control.

"Sakura's a lucky girl," she said with a wry twist of her lips.

A pause.

"I'll tell your uncle that you're released from the engagement. Go get her, then."

Neji exhaled softly, secretly relieved, and formed a tiger seal, disappearing as though he was never there.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) ****o~**

"Someone to see you, Sakura-_san_."

The rose-haired medic set down her clipboard and nodded in acknowledgment to the nurse who had spoken. After making sure the patient – an ANBU operative – was comfortable, she breezed through the door, to be confronted by a dazed-looking Ino.

Her ire forgotten, the medic hurried to her friend's side, checking her over for any symptoms of poisoning or illness.

"I-I'm fine, Sakura," the blonde said, touching Sakura's shoulder experimentally. She looked confused.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, examining her friend's eyes for any signs of a concussion.

Ino took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"I just got back from my... 'date' with Hyūga-_san_."

_That_ caught Sakura's interest.

"'Hyūga-_san_'?" she echoed, "What happened to...?"

She still couldn't quite bring herself to say it, as though doing so would force her to accept the reality of the situation.

"We're not engaged anymore," the blonde said bluntly, "It wasn't serious, anyway. I was just doing it as a joke... y'know, to one-up you on the guy you like but..."

Her eyes looked glazed for a moment. Sakura forced a bit of chakra into her, seeking to break any _genjutsu_ that existed.

"Ow, hey, stop that!" Ino exclaimed, snapping back into focus, "It's not an illusion. I already checked like fifty times."

Sakura's eyebrows climbed higher.

"Are you sure you haven't slept with him?" the blonde asked.

The rose-haired medic clenched a fist.

"Ino..."

"No, it's just..." the blonde hesitated, collecting her thoughts, "I think you should talk to him."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	48. Act 3: Joining Lives

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 48:** Joining Lives

Sakura was still debating what she should do about the Hyūga prodigy when the decision was made for her. Her last patient of the day happened to be one uninjured ANBU captain who was waiting quietly for her in the middle of the room.

"Ne–Hyūga," she amended, dropping her tone from surprise to curt address. She did not miss the way the prodigy's eyes fell momentarily, and felt a twinge of guilt.

_No_._ He cheated on me, not the other way around_.

"What do you want?" she asked crisply.

"I wanted to talk to you," Neji said, his face impassive again.

"I'm busy," she snapped, "Unless you're injured, I suggest you leave."

"Sakur–"

"Good day, Hyūga."

She turned to leave when the prodigy withdrew a _senbon_ and plunged it into his leg.

"Neji!" she cried out, shock and worry overriding her cold anger.

"I am injured," he replied through the pain, "Now may we talk?"

The rose-haired medic busied herself healing the puncture wound. It had not been a shallow one, either. He had stabbed himself deep, and could likely have bled to death, had it been left unattended.

"I didn't sleep with Tenten," Neji blurted out. Sakura blinked. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was not one of them.

"You didn't?"

The prodigy shook his head.

"But your clothes..."

"I changed them because I had sparred with Hinata-_sama_ prior to my meeting with her."

Sakura gaped in disbelief.

_How could a genius be so dumb?_

"...why didn't you just tell me that, then?"

Neji's jaw worked as he tried to come up with an answer. Finally, he shook his head again, having come up with nothing.

"I... I don't know. You were angry and... I was angry that you were angry."

Sakura sighed. None of it seemed to make any sense in her emotionally and mentally exhausted state.

"Why _haven't_ you slept with Tenten?"

Neji blinked.

"Why haven't you slept with Uzumaki?" he fired back. Sakura's mouth clicked shut.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I..." Sakura was at a loss for words, and the frantic use of chakra had sent her senses into a dizzy spin. She moved over to sit on the hospital bed and patted the spot beside her, inviting the ANBU captain to sit. He did so, his eyes never leaving her own.

"You know, this is one of the first times I've treated you in the hospital," the medic said quietly, after orienting herself once more, "You usually leave as soon as you're not being watched, before anyone can give you serious treatment."

"Would it be preferable for me to be more grievously injured in the future?" Neji asked dryly.

"It's not that," Sakura said, her posture sagging slightly. The Hyūga prodigy recognized her turmoil and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her. She gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Before I was assigned to your team, we rarely spoke," the medic said, "I... I always figured you were avoiding me or something. And you're... well, you're _Neji_. You can't walk down a street without every girl in Konoha fawning over you."

"I don't want 'every girl in Konoha'," the heir murmured softly, "I just want you."

"But _why?_" Sakura insisted, "I'm irrational and temperamental and even I know that. I'm not charming like Hinata or attractive like Ino, I don't have Tsunade-_shishō_'s body and I don't know you like Tenten does. Heck, even Shizune..."

At this point, the medic sniffled, tears beginning to fall into her lap. The sight broke Neji's heart, and he hugged her close, relieved when she accepted the bit comfort he could offered her. He held her in silence for a long time, letting the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart soothe her tears as he stroked her hair with tender fingers.

Neji waited until her breathing had normalized before speaking.

"This is all very new to me," he said with a small frown, "And I'm aware that I am... perhaps not the best significant other. I am not a poet, nor am I a writer. I have always been a _shinobi_, first and foremost, so I can only tell you what I know."

He took a breath before continuing.

"In my eyes, you are the most charming and attractive girl I know," he said softly, his mercurial gaze superlatively vulnerable and shimmering with heartfelt honesty, "Your smile steals my breath away and your touch makes my heart feel light. Being with you... gives me a reason to truly live."

"Neji..." Sakura whispered, unable to hold back a smile, even through unshed tears. She nestled her face into the curve of his neck warmly, feeling supremely safe in his embrace.

"A few months ago, we were tantamount to strangers. But the life of a _shinobi_ is a short one," Neji recited quietly, "And that of an ANBU, shorter still. With your permission, though..."

He withdrew a narrow box from his weapons pouch and placed it in Sakura's lap. Inside, wrapped in rice paper, was a metal fan, depicting a cherry blossom tree in full bloom in a storm of feathers.

"...I would like to spend the rest of mine getting to know you better."

"Neji...!" Sakura gasped at the implication of his gift, "You mean...?"

"Haruno Sakura," Neji said his heart in his eyes, "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Neji..." Sakura said breathlessly, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug, her frame quivering from excitement and anticipation, "Nothing would make me happier."

Their lips met tenderly, and in that room, in that time, the hardships of a troubled world were forgotten, where they were all that was.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	49. Act 3: Climbing Mountains

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 49:** Climbing Mountains

They raced up the face of Hokage Mountain, careful not to spill their still-steaming dinner. A quick _fūton jutsu_ cleared a spot in the snow for them, which Neji covered with the picnic blanket he had brought.

"Just in time for the sunset," Sakura chirped brightly, situating herself on the white cloth.

Neji smiled – marveling at how much easier the expression came to him when he was with his new fiancée – and seated himself next to the rose-haired medic, slipping his arm snugly around her waist.

"So..." Sakura began cautiously, blowing some of the heat off of her _umeboshi_ ramen, "What exactly did you do to Ino?"

Neji grimaced. She poked him encouragingly in the ribs, her eyes prompting him to answer.

"Hokage-_sama_," he said, the title marginally more strained than usual, "And Nara decided that it would be advantageous and humorous when I first joined ANBU to mandate training to utilize my... physical qualities for both espionage as well as assassination."

"You mean seduction," the medic summarized briefly. The way Neji stiffened suddenly was not lost on her, and she fought back a smile.

"More or less," he admitted with a soft sigh, suddenly looking very put-off by his herring _soba_.

"You must be pretty good, to have put Ino in that state."

The prodigy's expression twisted further in discomfort.

"I did what was necessary to fulfill my goals."

This time, Sakura was unable to contain her giggle, which broke over him like a refreshing breeze.

"How many other targets have fallen to the great Hyūga Neji-_sama_'s charms?" she teased.

Neji stared at his food as though it had dealt him a grave personal injustice.

"None," he stated firmly, "And never again."

"Aw."

Sakura leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek, the warmth of the contact lingering in the cold air.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

They shared another container of ice cream at the end of dinner. The rose-haired medic fidgeted nervously with her spoon for a moment, intaking a small breath before releasing it again. Neji raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I finished our seal."

"Our?" the white-eyed heir echoed.

Setting down the empty carton, the medic withdrew two scrolls from her pouch.

"I incorporated elements of the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ into it," she explained, "So rather than taking a blind shot with an indiscriminate filter, your seal will be made with my chakra and vice versa. It'll be much more stable and compatible, that way, in theory."

"You don't have to be sealed," Neji pointed out.

"No," Sakura agreed, "But I'm not letting you do this alone, especially not now."

The prodigy regarded her for a long moment. Sakura remained obstinate in her assertion.

"I didn't think you would," he said finally, with a small chuckle, "Have you named it?"

"Of course," the rose-haired _kunoichi_ said with a hint of smug pride, "The Eight Trigram Heaven and Earth Sealing Style."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Neji set the scroll on its end before him, watching Sakura do the same. The darkness meant nothing to his _Byakugan_, and he mimicked the hand seals she formed, each slow but perfect. With a rustle of nonexistent wind, the scrolls began to unravel, taking the loose shape of a spiraling helix. In synchronous, the two _shinobi_ reached out and touched their respective ends.

Pink and blue flashes illuminated the night, the glow of energy flaking off in ghostly petals, scattering to the breeze as quickly as they appeared. The scrolls spun faster and faster, blurring together like dancing serpents, reaching out to their partner.

The two called out in unison.

"_Hakke Tenchi no F__ūin Shiki!_"

Neji felt his body pulse in time to the laughing lights. The powerful thrum of chakra in his veins buzzed with each ebbing movement, rearranging itself like the pieces of a puzzle as the soothing touch of Sakura's seal began to focus his life's energy.

The strobing nova was nigh-steady now, each neon burst almost indistinguishable from the last. Crashing rapids of roiling energy became smooth rivers of chakra, hissing with purpose as they circulated. The ANBU captain felt himself lifted off of his feet, buoyed by an unseen force and drawn inexorably forward. Across from him, the rose-haired medic was pulled in a similar way. As their bodies met, there was a all-consuming explosion of luminescence, momentarily turning night to day.

Expended, the paper coils fell to the ground, their now-blank lengths draping over the two ANBU members who clung still to one another.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked, looking slightly dazed.

There, on her forehead, was the mark of the new seal. The lines were green, but unlike the sickly jade of the Hyūga's _jūinjutsu_, it was a rich, vibrant emerald that seemed to glow with vitality. They were formed the shape of a perfect, five-petaled _sakura_ blossom encircled by a single feather, with two more tapering off toward her temples.

"Feathers in the air and flowers from the earth," Neji mused with a faint smile, "Eight Trigram Heaven and Earth Sealing Style."

Sakura flushed with pleasure at his approval, but urged, "How do you feel?"

Neji flexed his fingers experimentally.

"Lighter," he said vaguely. Indeed, the chakra that now hummed through his body moved in accord to his every whim, molding itself into techniques by virtue of his thoughts alone. He wondered how many gates he could open with his newfound control.

"Is this how you normally feel?" Neji asked the rose-haired medic, who stuck her tongue out playfully in answer.

_Small wonder that she was able to master the _Hachimon_ so quickly_.

"Let's get that covered up."

The whisper of cloth accompanied the withdrawal of a _hita_-_ate_ from Sakura's pouch. She reached up to tie it around the Hyūga prodigy's forehead, but he caught the metal headband in one hand before she could do so. The rose-haired medic glanced at him, confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern tinging the brightness in her eyes.

"No," Neji said, "Everything is perfect as it is. I don't mind wearing this mark, as long as it's from you."

Sakura blushed prettily as her fiancé pressed a kiss into her lips, his forehead warm against hers.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	50. Act 3: Shining Angel

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 50:** Shining Angel

_His petal-soft lips fluttered against the sensitive skin of her throat and she arched into him, her fingers suddenly weak as they fisted into the fabric of his shirt. Her wanton enthusiasm served to spike his own and she felt her clothing whisper away under the insistence of his nimble hands._

Sakura wasn't entirely certain why she had woken up. The bed hadn't moved, nor was there any sound. She rubbed at her eyes languidly, sensing no threats nearby. As she stretched, her arm fell on empty sheets. A frown threw luminous shadow over the attractive features of the medic's face.

"Neji?" she murmured curiously.

"_Sakura," he gasped before she sealed his words with a hungry kiss, anxiously seeking his approval with her tongue. She found it and eased herself back, the cool sheets chilling her flushed skin. He was there already, shielding her from them by ensconcing her in his arms. She pressed her palm against his chest and his pulse thundered in response._

The ANBU captain turned to her from his seat at the edge of the bed and offered her the smile she had come to associate with their private moments, one she doubted more than a handful of people had seen. She couldn't help but smile back shyly as she took in the way the moonlight played on his ivory skin, dancing over his smooth musculature which was both toned and sleek, like liquid silver. In the still darkness of night, the prodigy's eyes shone like vibrant moons.

_Her breath hitched as he entered her, the sting of virginal entry quickly replaced by a euphoric contentment. He shivered at the overwhelming heat of her velvet femininity and felt two decades' worth of self-control disappear into the emerald kaleidoscope of her eyes._

"You should be asleep," he said, his voice silken and quiet.

_The carnal ache in her skin, in her muscles, in her bones, became too much for her to bare and she clawed for purchase in his perspiring back with her nails, urging him faster. He barely noticed the pain through the molten pooling in his stomach as his hair came down like a dark curtain, its touch moist and soothing in a world of consuming passion._

"So should you," she retorted gently, gathering the blankets around her and rising. Neji marveled at the way her petite figure could contain all the strength of one of the most powerful _shinobi_ in Konoha and the fiery spirit that had held his heart spellbound. She padded over to him, her delicate feet hardly denting the bed and enfolded the Hyūga prodigy in her warm, white wings of cloth.

_They crashed together one final time and broke against each other, clutching slick bodies close as the candlelit room shattered into a myriad of white lights. Everything else was lost in their overpowering throes, save for one another._

Neji thought her a very accurate representation of an angel, and he told her as much. Sakura laughed softly and nuzzled the side of his neck to hide the blush that had bloomed on her cheeks.

_In the enchanting, moonlit afterglow and entwined in each other, the two lovers had drifted off to serene rest, contentedly flushed with the hand fate had dealt them._

"You're worried about tomorrow," Sakura said softly, running her fingertips over the prodigy's chest lovingly. There was just one imperfection on his body, a tiny, star-shaped scar from a fight many years ago, just over his heart.

"Ah," Neji agreed, his voice equally hushed.

"We'll be all right."

A nearly imperceptible grin.

"I'll be there to catch you if you fall."

Neji turned to his fiancée and slipped his arms around her slim frame.

"I know, _tenshi_."

_My angel_, Neji smiled faintly.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

By the time dawn had cast its warmth over Konoha, the two _shinobi_ were already in Tsunade's office. She had raised an eyebrow when they had walked in together at such an early hour, but had not asked the unspoken question. Sakura suspected that her long-time _shishō_ already knew the truth. One by one, their teammates filtered in.

Tenten arrived early as well, a knowing smile flitting over her lips as she cleared the windowsill when she saw the two standing just a hair closer than necessary. Shino arrived exactly on time. Naruto and Hinata stumbled in just a few moments late, looking rather sheepish.

Neji tensed, but said nothing, due in no small part to Sakura's reprimanding squeeze on his wrist.

"I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous this mission is," the blonde Hokage said, thumping her desk for emphasis, "Nor how important it is."

Tsunade paused, looking over the faces of the _shinobi_ before her.

_They've grown_, she smiled inwardly,_ Seems like just yesterday they were still _genin.

"Find him," the Godaime ordered firmly, "Stop him. Then come home. All of you."

They nodded as one.

"Dismissed."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

The _shinobi_ had changed into their regulation ANBU gear, fitting on armor and uniforms that had been tailored to them specifically. Razor sharp _katana_ were secured, scrolls, _shuriken_,_ kunai_ and _senbon_ holstered. One by one, their identities disappeared behind unfeeling masks and obscuring hoods.

The Hyūga captain glanced over his teams. Though they looked virtually identical, his eyes could see the differences between them like day and night.

"Team Alpha will be lead by me," he stated, his voice authoritative, "And Team Quebec by Tenten. Listen carefully, I'll only say this once."

He called out their codenames.

Shino, Bravo.

Neji, Captain.

Sakura, Delta.

Naruto, Romeo.

Tenten, Sierra.

Hinata, Tango.

"Romeo, you're with me at the front," the white-eyed captain said, "If we run into trouble, keep the clones to a minimum to avoid giving yourself away. You've fought Kakuzu before, so he'll know what to expect. Two at most, until I say so.

"Delta, you're in the middle. You're our only medic, so stay safe. Bravo, you're with her. Again, nothing extravagant. Basic _taijutsu_, if you can manage.

"Tango, in the back. Keep an eye out for any ambushes from behind. We don't know where he is, so we'll be traveling conservatively to keep our energy up. Sierra, keep things simple, but if we're in trouble, bring the rain. We leave no survivors.

"Any questions?" the Hyūga prodigy asked sharply.

A pause.

"Then let's move out."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	51. Act 3: Laughing Ghosts

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 51:** Laughing Ghost

Neji held up a clenched fist beside his head and the rest of his team came to a stop behind him. He lifted five fingers then closed them, jutting his thumb upward and then slanted four fingers forward.

_Five hostiles, _jōnin_ level, forty meters ahead_.

Tenten vaulted over the rest of the team, landing beside the Hyūga captain noiselessly.

"Natures?" she asked briskly.

"Four earth, one wind. Iwa border raiders."

"They're a day out of their way," the weapons mistress pondered, "I'm going to go say hello."

Sakura blinked. There had been no weaving of hand seals, no pulse of chakra, nothing. One moment the doe-eyed _kunoichi_ had been there, the next, she was simply gone.

Even in the sparse cover provided by tree branches made barren by winter, Tenten was all but invisible, gliding through the shadows like a phantom. A touch of her bracer summoned her weapon of choice: a solid, black iron weight attached to a long, scarlet rope that was in turn tied to her right wrist.

Tenten's first throw sent the meteor hammer straight into the back of one of her targets' skulls, shattering bone and rendering him dead before he hit the ground. His companions whirled in time to see the the _kunoichi_ reel the projectile back in, catching it neatly in one hand.

"Yo," she greeted cheerfully.

Three advanced on her while the last skipped back.

_Must be the wind user_.

"The faceless ghost of Konoha, eh?" one sneered, "You only have one shot, and there's three of us. You'll be dead the moment you attack."

Behind her mask, Tenten rolled her eyes.

_Let's have a little fun_.

She lofted the meteor hammer at the leftmost target, hard enough to be dangerous, but not enough to break through his guard. He stumbled back from the force of the blow nonetheless as his two teammates lunged. Fast as thought, Tenten swung her leg around in an arcing kick, catching the rope with her foot before it lost tension and whipped it around her body, snagging it on her left elbow briefly before releasing again.

The abrupt shortening of the cord accelerated the head to a whistling quickness, accumulating speed which was just as quickly shot out again from the sudden release, sending the weight straight into the center _shinobi_'s throat. He fell back, trachea crushed, gasping for breath that would not come.

The trailing rope was caught in Tenten's left hand and empowered with a full-bodied pivot into a smashing overhead strike, pulping the choking _shinobi_'s skull. The doe-eyed captain didn't bother watching his slow collapse to the ground, already tracking the telltale sparks of an explosive tag zip at her on the tail end of a thrown _kunai_. She took one step back, pulling the rope taut and drawing a _kunai_ of her own, severing the fuse with a casual flick of her wrist and stamping down on the returning weight, pinning it to the ground.

Another flick sent the _kunai_ deep into the oncoming _shinobi_'s leg, followed by a sharp kick that dislodged her meteor hammer and planted it firmly into his forehead as his guard dropped. His eyes rolled up into his head as he died in mid-sprint, his body skidding past the _kunoichi_ in a spray of snow. The last advancing _shinobi_ had the presence of mind to catch Tenten's weapon before she could pull it back.

"Now what're you gonna do, girlie?" he leered, producing another exploding _kunai_.

The doe-eyed captain shrugged and gave the rope a sharp tug, sending him stumbling forward. She darted forward, giving the tether enough slack for her to loop it around his neck and step to the side, kicking out the back of his leg and stomping down hard on his wrist as he fell. Tenten braced her other foot between his shoulder blades, holding him immobile while she held the noose around his neck.

"You'll hit your friend if you do that," she called out amiably to the last enemy, giving the rope a sharp tug. Her captive gurgled in protest, unable to move from her pin.

"Small price to pay!" the wind _shinobi_ bellowed, thrusting both hands before him, "_Zankūha_!"

Tenten's weapon dissolved into smoke as she dove out of the way of the sonic boom. Her captive was not so lucky, having only the time to look up in horror before the rippling wave of air minced his body into a fine, red mist and rapidly swept it away.

"You little toys won't do anything against my technique," the Iwa _shinobi_ taunted, firing off another blast. The doe-eyed _kunoichi_ ducked behind a tree.

_We'll see about that_, Tenten grinned as she withdrew a scroll.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Err... Captain," Naruto said hesitantly, "Isn't she weak against wind users?"

A grim smile crossed Neji's lips.

"Not anymore."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

The last remaining Iwa _shinobi_ looked up as Tenten catapulted up into the air. Her form silhouetted against the sun, he could vaguely make out the shape of something large and metallic held in her hand.

"Not good enough!" he crowed, bringing both hands to bear, "_Zankūkyokuha_!"

A massive cone of compressed air issued forth from his palms, whipping up howling winds and shredding wood with its invisible blades.

_Pretty_, the doe-eyed captain thought to herself. From her viewpoint high above, the pressure front distorted the world like rippling water, scattering motes of sunlight in every direction.

_But "not good enough" is right_.

Taking perfect aim, she let fly her silver arrow.

"_Senkyū: Suzaku!_"

Tenten's missile screamed earthward, blasting through the _shinobi_'s attack and parting the blast wave with ease. The Iwa _shinobi_ had a split second to register the ineffectuality of his _jutsu_ before the razor-sharp arrowhead ripped through his body, pinning him to the ground behind him and propping him up on the shaft like a forlorn scarecrow.

The doe-eyed _kunoichi_ landed lightly on her feet, surveying her work with pride. She twanged her bowstring once, letting the tone ring hauntingly in the now-desolate clearing. The entire skirmish had lasted no more than a minute, at most, but all five enemy _shinobi_ lay dead.

Silence ruled the area once more as the melody settled. The faceless ghost had struck again.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	52. Act 3: Ensnaring Trees

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 52:** Ensnaring Trees

Sakura shook her head.

"Other than the injuries inflicted by Sierra, these _shinobi_ were untouched."

"Something must have happened to our northwestern patrols," the Hyūga captain concluded grimly.

"All their weapons are accounted for," Tenten called out, examining one of the fallen Iwa _shinobi_'s holsters, "And in good condition too. Whatever attacked our people left them alone."

Neji crossed his arms and frowned.

"We'll make camp here," the prodigy decided, eyeing the reddening glow of the setting sun, "Bravo, get rid of the bodies and take first watch. I'll scout ahead."

_Something isn't right_, he frowned inwardly.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"You can come out now," Neji said wryly, stopping on a branch.

Sakura dropped her camouflaging _jutsu_ and stepped into sight.

"I didn't think you should brood alone," the rose-haired _kunoichi_ grumped.

"I needed to think," the prodigy confessed, crouching comfortably on the bough, "There's something wrong about this situation. Kakuzu should have pressed further into Fire Country and run into us before we met those Iwa _shinobi_."

"Unless he's set up a trap," Sakura finished for him.

"Indeed," Neji agreed, pointing forward, "Look."

The rose-haired medic squinted hard into the distance, her task made doubly difficult by the waning light, and gasped. Through the white frosting that drifted down from above even as they spoke, she could see the verdant green of budding leaves and thriving shrubs.

"The forest is regrowing..." she marveled, " Is it _mokuton_?"

"I can see the chakra lines even from here. It's _mokuton_," the prodigy confirmed solemnly, "Extensive use of it, as well. The regrown forest spans at least thirty kilometers. No one but the Shodai Hokage himself should be able to come close to something on this scale. He's gotten stronger."

"We're near Takigakure and Iwagakure," Sakura said with a shake of his head, "He could have gotten more hearts from either village."

"Ah," Neji agreed, then exhaled slowly, "Speculation will get us nowhere. Let's head back."

Sakura nodded and hooked her index finger around his affectionately. He paused momentarily and allowed himself a smile.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Dawn lit an empty camp, as the six _shinobi_ had long since set out. Neji's words still rang in their ears from the night prior.

"_We can only assume the whole forest is under Kakuzu's control," the white-eyed captain noted, "He will try to split us up_._ In that event, I want Bravo to be with Tango, Delta with Romeo and Sierra with myself_._ You've worked together as _genin_, so this will be optimal_.

"_It's likely that Kakuzu has control of more than six hearts now_._ Knowing him, they're all clustered together somewhere_._ Tango, keep an eye out for that_.

"_Hokage-_sama_ expects everyone home_._ Be careful_._"_

Five kilometers into the forest, there had been no sign of attack. The eerie silence pressed in on them, devoid of the usual sounds of birds or wildlife, who likely skirted around the artificial forest. Neji frowned. The wood itself, suffused with chakra, was blocking his _Byakugan_ from sighting further than what he could immediately see. A sudden movement stopped him in his tracks.

"Formation!" he ordered, taking to the air and launching a pair of _senbon_. Naruto fell back from his side, taking a defensive stance in front of Hinata and Tenten as Sakura and Shino rushed forward to flank the red-eyed _shinobi_.

"The Hyūga captain," Kakuzu acknowledged in a low bass, stepping between the paths of the needles, "It's been a long time."

_Shuriken_ filled the air, thrown by Tenten's expert hand, hissing like angry hornets past the S-class criminal.

"You missed," he noted, beginning to weave hand signs.

Tenten smirked.

"I never miss."

The doe-eyed captain gave a tug on the nearly invisible wires trailing the flying stars, whipping them about in intricate formations to tangle around his arms and throw them apart. Shino reached him first with a crushing overhand blow to the neck.

Kakuzu vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only a shattered bit of log and reappeared behind Naruto.

"The long range support is back here, eh?" he resounded, moving in for the kill. Hinata was the first to react, blocking off his charge with _kunai_ drawn. Tenten pivoted and her hand flashed three times, a trio of _shuriken_ singing unerringly around the heiress to lodge in the Kakuzu's limbs. He found himself borne down by the weight of several _kage bunshin_ moments before the translucent arc of light that was the weapons mistress' sword neatly removed his head from his neck.

His body crumpled to the ground before shattering into bits of wood.

_Mokubunshin!_

"Well done," Kakuzu's voice boomed through the trees, "You managed to not give away any information on yourselves. Well, no matter."

The forest and ground began to shake.

"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!_"

Roots began to burst from the ground. Far from the scrawny trees that had endured the winter frost, the giants that grew forth now were lush, towering skyscrapers. Neji fought for purchase on the unstable earth as twigs and branches alike raked at him in their violent upward climb, resorting to riding the writhing bark to grab Tenten's waiting hand. With a mutual nod, the two sped north from the area, slipping through the grasping hands of wood.

"_Rasengan!_"

A nearby explosion caused Sakura to curse under her breath.

_Damn Naruto, giving himself away like that_.

"Saku–err, Delta! Delta!"

Moving from tree trunk to tree trunk, she found the _jinchūriki_ blasting another hole in the living wall with his spiraling orb _jutsu_. He turned and Sakura could picture him blinking those innocent blue eyes at her.

"Oh, there you are," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Have you seen Tango?"

Sakura shook her head in the negative.

"We need to get out of here," she said brusquely, "Being stationary is going to get us killed."

As if to emphasize her point, a sapling speared upward at her and she skipped off to the side. The blond himself was nearly impaled as a nearly shrub erupted in growth, but managed to defend himself with the _Rasengan_ he had in hand.

"We can find the others later," she snapped, "Move it!"

He grumbled something under his breath, but fell in line as Sakura led the way west to safer ground.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	53. Act 3: Living Forest

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 53:** Living Forest

"I can't see them," Hinata frowned, "The chakra is too dense."

"They'll have headed north or west," Shino reasoned, "Why? Because the enemy must be deeper in the forest."

The heiress had recognized the _jutsu_ the moment it began and guided Shino to safe ground. With steady pulses of chakra into the terrain, she had stymied the explosive growth beneath her, creating an oasis of calm where all else was writhing destruction. The wood had quickly smothered the atmosphere around them, forming a nigh-impenetrable dungeon around them.

"Let's go northwest, Bravo-_kun_," the Hyūga _kunoichi_ decided, "If we can find the source of all this chakra, we'll be able to restore the area and find our teammates."

She withdrew a _kunai_ from her pouch and held it before her.

"_Hien_."

The blackened steel ignited in the blue fire of chakra, forming an ethereal blade. Three swift cuts drew thin lines in the prison walls that had boxed them in. Through them, the heiress could see the light of freedom. Already, though, the hopeful glow was being smothered as the errant foliage began to reclaim its domain.

"Allow me."

Shino stepped forward and set his hands together, bracing one against the other and ramming his elbow forward against the weakened triangle in a simple, yet powerful, movement.

"_Konoha Kaiganshō!_"

The barrier shattered as surely as if a bomb had blown it out from within, sending shrapnel spinning out into the open.

"The coast is clear," Shino declared as the white-eyed _kunoichi_ hopped out lightly behind him.

The landscape had been changed completely by Kakuzu's _jutsu_ into a maze of interlocking trees, tall and thick enough to block out the sky. Gaps in the canopy were few and far in between, turning daylight into a sparse commodity that left the two _shinobi_ in oppressing darkness.

Sensing his companion's discomfort, the bug host stooped, producing a flint and _kunai_ from his pouch. Two quick strikes set a nearby branch ablaze, and he lifted it above his head, casting an uneven but present illumination through the clearing.

The crackle of the makeshift torch and the crunch of leaves and debris underfoot were the only sounds that accompanied the progress of the two _shinobi_ as they set off.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Man, when I find that guy..."

The hollow echo of shattering wood resonated in the dead end Tenten and Neji had found themselves trapped in.

"Haven't had a weed whacking mission like this since..."

Another resounding impact. Neji sighed. Though there was no danger of the relentless doe-eyed _kunoichi_ tiring, it was undeniable that the labyrinth woven around them was beginning to frustrate him. They had been trekking through the terrain for nearly an hour, now, and the surroundings had shown no signs of changing. Finally, Tenten had given up trying to navigate the twisting tunnels and resorted instead to "making her own way".

"...since we were _genin_, really."

The last swing of Tenten's _bō_ staff smashed through the restricting wall and a rush of fresh air rewarded her efforts. She inspected her handiwork for a moment before stepping through, only to be greeted by another unending corridor.

"...yeah, he's so going down."

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side and listening intently, "Sounds like a heartbeat. We must be getting close."

"Ehhh, what a relief," Naruto exhaled, itching at his mask, "First thing I'm going to do after I kick his butt is take this stupid thing off. It's killing me."

"Here," Sakura marked a spot on the wall, "The sound is coming from here."

"Let's get this over with, then," the blond _jinchūriki_ said, rolling up his sleeves, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

A clone, clad in mask and cloak, shimmered into view beside the original. Sakura lifted him up by the collar and spun once on her heel, whipping the _bunshin_ around at terrifying speeds.

"_Bunshin Taiatari!_"

She released, sending the clone hurtling into the unyielding tangle of branches and roots. It buckled, groaning with protest, but held fast, refusing to break.

"We're not done yet!" Naruto growled, "_Bunshin Daibakuha!_"

The clone exploded and the wall gave in, disintegrating into bits of wood and bark that skipped over the ground and off the walls. As the smoke cleared and the two _shinobi_ stepped through the threshold, what rested behind the barricade became apparent to them.

The forest had formed a massive, arching dome, loose enough at the top to allow plentiful sunlight to stream in, but tightly woven at the bottom to restrict any egress. In the middle of the structure was a monumentous bundle of black threads, thumping with a near-deafening rhythm, like a grotesque facsimile of a heart.

Even as they watched, a hand burst out from between the threads, almost engulfed again by a pulse but clawed its way free nonetheless. Another joined it, then a head, cowled in white. With one more push, Kakuzu freed his upper torso from the throbbing organ.

"The Kyūbi brat," he snorted, "And Sakura. I've been waiting."

Naruto cast off his mask with a dull clack.

"That's Naruto-_sama_ the Great to you!" the _jinchūriki_ declared boldly, letting his cloak flutter away to reveal his orange and black jumpsuit underneath. The air around him began to waver, like a heat mirage, then solidified into three more _kage bunshin_.

"Those tricks won't work on my anymore," the S-class criminal smirked, forming a trio of hand seals. The walls came alive with squirming limbs as thousands of wooden clones burst free from them, detaching themselves and slamming to the ground like heavy raindrops, surrounding the stunned Konoha _shinobi_.

"You may have beaten me when I had five hearts," the red-eyed _shinobi_ smirked, his voice magnified a thousandfold over as many voices, "But now I have hundreds, and this is where you fall!"

A baritone voice cut through the echoing din.

"You will not touch her."

Sakura whirled to face the newcomer and a gasp caught in her throat.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	54. Act 3: Emerging Beasts

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 54:** Emerging Beasts

"How long has it been?" the heiress asked, lifting her torch higher.

"We have traveled for forty-two minutes and thirty-four seconds," Shino answered faithfully, "And have made approximately ten kilometers of progress northwestward."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little at the stoic and precise manner of her former teammate. The sound tinkled like fairy bells, hanging in the air for a moment before the heiress realized that a high-pitched whine of the same pitch had replaced it. Shino tackled her from behind, taking both of them to the ground.

A blinding line of electricity ripped through the solid walls boxing them in, leaving a blazing afterimage in its wake, where the two Konoha _shinobi_'s heads had been a split second prior. Torrential waters rushed through the cracks, flooding the narrow corridor at an alarming rate.

Ignoring the frigid touch of the rapidly growing lake, Hinata threw a hand out to the side, forcing her chakra into the ground at several precise points to disrupt the ordinarily even flow. It began to regurgitate thick columns of wood which snaked upward, bracing and smashing into the walls in its rampant growth.

"Up!" she cried and Shino tightened his arm around her waist, carrying her up into the network she had formed just as the shrubs below began to burn, ignited by a powerful electric current that manifested itself in the frothing waves below.

Immense wooden claws burst out of the ruined wall, shredding it and pushing it aside as though it were no more than paper. An unearthly bellow preceded the monstrous head of a ram crowned with two heavy, curved horns, under which eyes like heated iron glared out. As the rest of the barrier fell, its full glory was revealed.

The creature stood on two hoofed legs and was composed of thick plates of ivory colored wood under which bulging clusters of black tendrils, roughly analogous to a muscle structure, was laid out. Even perched in the branches, Hinata could see eye to eye with the beast; she estimated it at five times her height.

"_Byakugan!_"

Hinata leaped out of the way as an arm shot out, smashing her footing. She touched down easily beside Shino.

"Three hearts," she whispered, "Lightning, water and earth. I can use my technique to destroy the two in his body, but we'll have to restrict its movement and attack the one in the head first, to ensure that we kill it."

The bug host nodded sharply in understanding. Both _shinobi_ were forced apart as a shotgun volley of rifling bullets of stone peppered their previous perch. The Aburame was still in midair when a jet of water transfixed him through the sternum.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

"_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

One flying star became two, then four, then eight, doubling in number until hundreds of the weapons filled the air, slamming into the armored body of the enraged dragon. All either shattered on impact or skipped off the creature's tough hide harmlessly. The serpentine beast retaliated with a blast of white fire.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki!_"

Neji's defense was turned to steam near-instantly and he shoved Tenten out of the way of the roaring flames before leaping to safety himself. He was forced to keep moving as the colossal tail of the monster they were confronted with flattened the ground where he used to stand.

"Tricky," the doe-eyed captain laughed, her voice tense despite her show of bravado, "I hate opponents like these."

The white-eyed prodigy had already located the hearts of the creature, embedded deep in its breast behind heavy scales of green marble. Unfortunately, to attack them, not only would its formidable armor have to be breached, but also the crushing coils, stone-rending talons and snapping jaws.

"_Fire, earth, wind," the white-eyed captain called out, "Be careful, it might use a _jinton_ technique_."

For better or for worse, the reptilian monstrosity had thusfar used only potent combinations of fire and wind to keep the two captains at bay. Its hide was far too dense to be pierced by Neji's _jūken_, and the wyrm had not allowed Tenten sufficient time to summon and draw her bow. Neither believed an arrow would be sufficient, in any case. For as enormous as the dragon was, it was uncannily fast, keeping both on their toes to avoid sweeping strikes of its tail in between potent breath weapon assaults.

Through his _Byakugan_, the Hyūga heir saw Tenten swipe her thumb across the edge of her wrist guard, drawing a thin trickle of blood. She nodded to him and he did the same. The moment was broken as a claw, easily twice the size of the _kunoichi_, smashed earthward, and would have pulped her had she not dodged a moment prior.

No reprieve was granted to the white-eyed _shinobi_, either, as a ball of air, compressed enough to distort the light itself, rocketed from the colossus' mouth at him. He broke out into a dead run to avoid the projectile, which was rapidly followed by several more, each detonating behind him with enough force to rattle his teeth.

Tenten met him halfway and they both slammed a palm against the ground as one.

"_Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!_" they called out in unison.

Black runes scurried out from under their hands, forming lines and circles like frantic insects, bridging the space between worlds to summon forth three towering iron gates, replete with demonic spikes and fanged faces. They shuddered horrendously under the duress of a direct hit from the dragon's wind, and even moreso when seemingly unending fire joined the mix. Neji struggled for breath as the stifling press of incredible heat suffused the air, even behind the protective walls of red, green and blue.

The two ANBU captains hardly had a moment to catch their breath before the gates simply disappeared before their eyes, transmuted into nothing more than dust by the fast-incoming _jinton_ attack.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	55. Act 3: Parting Shadows

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 55:** Parting Shadows

The scarlet will-o'-the-wisp floated steadily in the consuming shadows, gradually nearing at a slow but inexorable pace. As the concealing darkness began to shy away from the light, a face came to view to frame the eye, one Sakura recognized all too well.

_Sasuke_.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed, hope kindling fiercely in his blue eyes, "Took you a few years, but it's good to have you back! Did you come here to hel–"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a dispassionate voice, hardly bothering to look at the exuberant _jinchūriki_.

The blond hesitated, his smile losing some of its luster.

"H-Hey... that's not funny," Naruto said, his hand lifting halfheartedly toward the _shinobi_ he once considered his brother as he took a step closer, "C'mon Sasu–"

His words cut short as the Uchiha traitor delivered a shattering kick to his ribs, tumbling him in an uncontrolled backward roll until he collided with a protruding clump of roots, his body smashing them to bits. He lay there disbelievingly for a moment, his expression one of open hurt.

"Rogue Konoha _shinobi_ Uchiha Sasuke," Kakuzu intoned, "You have quite the bounty on your head. Dead or alive."

Thorny vines began to tangle around Sasuke's feet and he inspected them almost apathetically before lifting his eye to regard the red-eyed criminal. As immortal and enduring as his body was, the cowled _shinobi_ was nearly defenseless against the superlatively powerful _genjutsu_ the Uchiha unleashed on his psyche.

Sakura could only imagine what nightmarish planes the S-class criminal's mind had been transported to as the whole of the forest convulsed as one in untold agony, the heartbeats of the black thread organ in the center of it all becoming erratic and labored. The scream that ripped free of Kakuzu's throat was nothing short of unearthly and caused the hair on the back of her neck to prickle.

After what seemed like an eternity, the red-eyed immortal slumped over, the pulsing of his heart dwindling to a barely-present throbbing. His clones fell abruptly, like marionettes whose strings had been cut, reabsorbed into the earth as they collapsed.

"**T**_T_**r**_r_**A**_A_**S**_S_**h**_h_," Sasuke sneered, ignoring the blood that oozed out of his eye from ruptured capillaries. Sakura was surprised that he could even see through the ghastly film of red as he turned to her.

"Now, where were we?"

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Hinata hit the wall at a sharp angle and rebounded, hurling a handful of flash bombs at the monster, the majority of them detonating right before its eyes. Before its vision could clear, she launched herself in a high arc to settle between its horns, driving her _katana_ deep into the wood.

The reaction was instantaneous. It uttered an earsplitting roar, tossing its head to try to dislodge the heiress. She set her feet apart, bracing herself, and held on for dear life. The beast swung around, ramming its head against the nearest wall, and she just barely managed to duck behind the horns in time to avoid being flattened. Her sword, which had been left embedded in its forehead, shattered.

The white-eyed _kunoichi_ had already drawn a _kunai_, though, and with one decisive movement, ripped through the minotaur's eye.

This time, the bellow was of pain, and Hinata was forced from her perch as its hand came up to smash the side of its face, taking horn and armor with it. Her feet skidded several times over the water as she landed, and she maintained the presence of mind to jump clear before another blast of electricity turned her temporary foothold into crackling death.

Shino caught her in mid-jump, bearing her to safe ground.

"Is it done?" the heiress asked, slightly out of breath.

"It is unfathomable for me to fail," the bug host replied. Indeed, the monster was now clawing furiously at the exposed side of its head, where _kikaichū_ were beginning to invade by virtue of its compromised armor. They died by the hundreds, but the thousands that survived burrowed further still into the gouges cut by its talons.

It had been a perfect execution of one of their most reliable maneuvers, where Shino would hide in the blind spot in the enemy's vision created by Hinata's body while leaving behind a simple _bunshin_ to travel in the opposite direction. When attention no longer on him, he would cripple the enemy with his destruction bugs.

"Six seconds," the Aburame warned. Six seconds before his bugs would reach the heart, and six seconds for Hinata to destroy the other two hearts. There was no time to think twice.

"Throw me."

Years of working side by side had taught the bug host better than to question the Hyūga heiress' occasional Naruto-esque "strategies". He reached out behind him to take the hand he knew was there and swung the _kunoichi_ around once before launching her toward the crazed minotaur.

Hinata's eyes watered from the speed, but she maintained her focus, forming two fists and activating her _jutsu_ as she flew. The air around her hands began to shimmer with suffused power before igniting blue and shaping into the ghostly specters of twin lion heads, each easily as big as the heiress' body.

"_Jūho Sōshiken!_"

The Hyūga _kunoichi_ struck with superb power and accuracy, each shot slamming home into the minotaur's chest and issuing azure plumes of flame from its back. It stumbled back from the sheer force of impact, legs buckling, marking the simultaneous destruction of all three of its hearts. Hinata rode the behemoth all the way down, watching the life seep out of its tendrils and the armor simply fall apart, no longer held by anything substantial.

The lake underfoot roiled, boiling away into nothingness, as the heiress stood. She allowed herself a mental three count of rest before turning to face the Aburame and nodding.

"Let's keep moving."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	56. Act 3: Felling Dragons

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 56:** Felling Dragons

The air was still searingly hot and the prodigy felt his skin begin to blister after only a few seconds of exposure, but the alternative was to be reduced to dust. Neji hit the ground at a roll and checked to make sure his fellow captain was intact as well.

She stood, arms crossed, glaring into the eyes of the serpent and it stared back, as though hypnotized by the doe-eyed _kunoichi_'s piercing gaze. Slowly, deliberately, she removed her mask, revealing a dangerous grin to which only the Hyūga captain had ever borne witness and survived.

"I have a lot of titles," the weapons mistress said, rubbing her thumb and index fingers together to renew the flow of blood as she knelt, pressing her palm to the earth once more, "Faceless ghost is my current favorite."

"Stay back, Neji," the _kunoichi_ warned. A summoning circle inscribed itself in rapid characters, radiating out from the _kunoichi_'s hand. The prodigy had seen its likeness before, and the ensuing battles had never lasted more than a few moments.

"After today, I think I'll be the dragon slayer. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Sudden steam clouded the area around Tenten, obscuring her form. The lull broken, the dragon roared and brought a massive claw hammering down on her. It connected with resounding force, dislodging branches of every size from the towering walls around them and the pressure front swept away the haze in a cohesive wave.

"_Enkōō: Enma_," the weapons mistress finished.

There, blocking the colossal force of the behemoth's strike with powerful arms was the savage, maned form of the Monkey King, Enma. His strength was untouched by the ravages of time and his ancient, molten steel eyes glowed like twin stars as he heaved the obscuring talons up and away, revealing his tiger-robed frame in its complete splendor.

"Let's go!" Tenten called, the wild light of battle shining strong in her eyes, "_Henge: Kongōnyoi!_"

Another burst of smoke, but this time, the doe-eyed captain cleared it before it could even spread, trailing thin streamers behind her to mark her trajectory. In one hand, she held the ebony and gold staff that Enma had become with an ease only Konoha's weapons mistress could manage.

The dragon's tail whipped out to intercept her aerial rush but the _kunoichi_ was already on the move, using her new weapon as a counterpoint to land horizontally on the crushing surface, absorbing the impact with her legs. With the world whooshing past her in a blur of speed, she righted herself and charged down the length of the appendage even as it moved, adjusting her balance with minute shifts of her ankles.

Twenty meters away from the fanged maw that threatened to engulf her, she took to the air. The marble serpent tracked her progress, a cone of disintegrating energy forming in the chasmic depths of its throat.

"Too slow!" the doe-eyed captain crowed, scything down with her weapon. The staff doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size and weight until it dropped like a meteoric guillotine atop the dragon's skull, smashing it to the ground hard enough for the earth to drop out momentarily beneath Neji's feet.

Tenten landed catlike on her feet, shrinking her weapon down to a more manageable size. A grim smile crossing her lips as she watched the colossus struggle to extricate its head from the deep crater she had impressed it into.

"Stubborn, eh?" she asked, planting one end of her staff deep into the ground, "I'll show you something special, then."

The _kunoichi_ crossed her arms in front of her face and her voice rang out clearly over the thrashing of the enormous beast before her.

"_Hachimon Tonkō_._ Dai-Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku_."

The air rose around her, playing with the stray wisps of hair that graced the back of her neck. So great was the pent up chakra, the atmosphere seemed to fizzle with a static sort of quality, like a drawing viewed through powdered glass.

"_Kai!_"

White light engulfed Neji's vision and he threw up an arm instinctively to shield himself from the blast wave of released energy. Almost instantly, the chakra collapsed into a singularity, suffusing Tenten's form with a iridescent aura off of which thin strands of raw power frenetically curled.

It was only by the doe-eyed _kunoichi_'s glowing afterimages that the Hyūga prodigy was able to track her progress as she streaked forward. Her first strike – a low to high cut of her staff – lifted the leviathan clear off the ground, the force of the impact manifesting itself as a palpable shockwave of sound.

"_Sogū_..."

Tenten pursued with a myriad of blows, too fast for even the prodigy's enhanced vision to count. He found himself driven back by the overwhelming wall of displaced air from her constant stream of attacks. Each swing carried with it an arc of searing white and jolted its target higher into the air, saturating the sky until an immense, fan-like aura appeared to engulf the dragon's shape entirely.

"_Asa Kujaku!_"

Tenten's final swing hurtled the behemoth into the ground like a monstrous meteorite, and the impact was nothing less than spectacular. Neji was forced into a _Kaiten_ spin to deflect the shrapnel of marble and wood that ricocheted at lethal speeds around him, larger fragments blasting their own craters in the walls and earth. He watched the limp figure of the exhausted _kunoichi_ fall earthward through motion-blurred eyes.

"Tenten!" he choked out through the thick dust that clogged the air, "Tenten!"

When the smog cleared, the Hyūga captain found the weapons mistress seated quite casually atop the fallen dragon. She waved and, though Neji could tell that even that simple effort pained her from a distance, gave him her best victory pose. Beneath her, the slain beast was a mess of jagged marble shards, utterly desiccated and destroyed from the inside and out by her prodigious attack.

"That's Tenten the dragon slayer to you," the newly-christened dragon slayer declared with a sparkling laugh.

Neji could only shake his head in disbelief.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	57. Act 3: Whirling Conflagration

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 57:** Whirling Conflagration

Vengeful steel rang out as the rose-haired _kunoichi_ drew her sword in one swift motion.

"I'm engaged," Sakura snarled. She took a sadistic sort of pleasure in the way Sasuke froze mid-step.

"You belong to me," the Uchiha traitor insisted, shaking his head as though he were addressing a petulant child. The rose-haired medic took a lower, more aggressive stance, bringing the point of the blade before her. Her hands clenched around the handle of her _katana_, whitening her knuckles.

"Like hell."

"You belong to me," he reiterated, his voice beginning to distort hysterically, "_You belong to m_–"

"Stop, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, placing a restraining hand on the rogue _shinobi_'s shoulder. The Uchiha avenger stiffened, then turned to face the _jinchūriki_, his expression suddenly flat and cold again.

"Just come home, Sasuke," the blond _shinobi_ said softly, his gaze slightly downcast in resigned pity at his friend's mental state, "Everyone's waiting for you."

For a moment, all was still and Naruto dared to hope that he had reached the avenger. His dreams were shattered, though, as the three _tomoe_ in Sasuke's eye whirled and merged into the triple-bladed _Mangekyō Sharingan_.

"Fools."

Naruto jumped back, but the avenger's _chokutō_ was already in slashing motion. It was through luck alone that its edge skipped off his _hitai_-_ate_, though the collision still staggered the _jinchūriki_ and threw him to the side. Without looking, the blade was brought to his back to parry Sakura's incoming attack.

"You are still weak," he sneered, turning to press his full strength against the medic's sword. She ignored him, taking her sword in a one-handed grip that more than matched his and stepping forward to brace her knee against the back of his leg. Her free hand shot forward in a crushing left cross, smashing into the back of her sword and shattering both blades.

He was forced to twist awkwardly to avoid being skewered, but the medic was already in motion, wrenching her body around the other way to throw a hooking roundhouse kick from behind her at the back of Sasuke's head. Only instinct saved him from the lethal force as he blocked with one arm. The sheer force of the impact sent him flying forward and he tumbled over the ground several times before managing to right himself.

"I'm not the heartsick little girl you left behind anymore," Sakura declared, ripping her mask off and tossing it aside. She brought her fists in tandem up to heart level and took one step forward to assume a vertical fighting stance.

A bestial grimace broke out over Sasuke's lips as he clapped his hands together in a single tiger seal.

"_You belong to me! Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!_"

The heat of the Uchiha avenger's attack burst outward as a grating roar as a draconic fireball of orange flame and black smoke exploded into existence. Sakura tensed one arm, drawing up the necessary chakra to counter the technique.

"_Rasengan!_"

The whirring chaos of Naruto's _jutsu_ slammed into the oncoming attack, blasting it off-course. He had donned a long, burgundy cloak, and the rose-haired _kunoichi_ didn't need to look to know that his now-golden eyes were rimmed in the red pigment of his sage form.

"I can do it," she growled.

"I know," the blond responded with a thumbs up, surprising her with how calm his voice was, "But we're a team."

"Ah, I remember you now," the Uchiha jeered, his quivering _Sharingan_ betraying his psychological infirmity, "The _demon_. Are you _going to fight me, too?_"

"No," Naruto responded, wiping a thumb across his _hitai_-_ate_ as his horizontally slitted eyes narrowed with both regret and focus, "We're going to fight you as Konoha _shinobi_."

Sasuke's shoulders began to shake in a soft snicker. The demented sound grew louder and louder, becoming a full-fledged cackle as blue lightning wreathed his form and he charged, his lone _Sharingan_ widened and crazed with murderous intent.

This time, Sakura was the one to intercept with a blazing right straight. He twisted to the side, now aware of the _kunoichi_'s inhuman strength, but was unable to counter as she followed with a flurry of hand over hand jabs that kept him on the back foot. A circling sidestep and a double palm strike forced him into a reeling stumble, straight into the waiting arms of Naruto's clones.

Clothes ignited, hair singed and their very flesh blackened but they maintained cohesion long enough to launch him bodily into the air. Helpless, the avenger could only watch as two fresh _bunshin_ were created to replace the destroyed ones, and they thrust their hands at the original's ready palm in the beginning of a _jutsu_ he knew all too well.

Wind whipped up in the clearing, centering on the ball of chakra that coalesced in Naruto's hand, strobing with the flashing lights of the _Rasengan_. A earsplitting shriek, like the continual ringing of thousands of bells, began to sound as four spiraling blades of white were forced out of the orb.

"_Fūton: Rasenshuriken!_"

The Uchiha tried to contort to avoid the screaming sphere as it was launched at him, but it moved far too quickly and he was far too open. It detonated mere inches away from his flailing shape, engulfing him with countless blades, too small and fast for the eye to see. The whine of supersonic air merge with his cry of agony as it shredded his nerves and chakra network to ruins in the moments it took him to pass through the explosion, and he fell heavily back into the dust.

He tried to rise, struggling to lift himself with arms that no longer responded to his mind. The blond sage approached him, fists clenched with sympathetic pain.

"Give up, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, his voice laden with sadness, "It's over."

"It's... never... over..." the avenger ground out, quivering with effort as he wrestled with his own body weight, "_Never!_"

"Please give up, Sasuke. I don't want to do this," Naruto murmured, closing his eyes. Another _Rasenshuriken_ began to form in his hand.

"_You_..._ You can't kill me_._ I'll kill you all and take her!_"

Anguish flashed over the blond sage's boyish features.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Hatred carved hideous lines across the avenger's face as his eye fell on the weapon of his execution. The thin capillaries in his eye flushed dark with forced circulation.

"Don't be."

Sakura recognized the signs and tried to call out a warning, but it was too late.

"_**AmATeRasU**__!_"

As though in terrible slow motion, blood and shadow sprayed forth from the triple scythes of the _Mangekyō Sharingan_, colliding with the hurricane force gales of Naruto's _Rasenshuriken_. It detonated instantly, consuming everything in a black fire vision of hell.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	58. Act 3: Roaring Tigers

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 58:** Roaring Tigers

_Naruto!_ she screamed silently.

The pressure front of the explosion blew Sakura backward and she scrambled to get her feet under herself as the black flames rapidly engulfed the ground behind her. Six of the eight gates opened with little more than a thought and the _kunoichi_ put on a new burst of speed. The nightmarish inferno behind her showed no signs of letting up. She had to act fast. The flames burned slowly, but not even Naruto could survive more than a few seconds of exposure to their all-consuming heat.

_Not enough_._ I need more_.

"_Kyōmon. Kai!_"

White-hot energy supercharged her body and the rose-haired medic left the ground in a blur, feeling the solid burn of the air itself as she smashed through the sound barrier. She hit the forestal wall before her with enough speed to force it into a concave even as she bolstered it with her chakra. The _kunoichi_ took a split second to make sure she was properly braced before gathering her energy into one fist and facing the advancing sun.

"_Suiton Ōgi_..."

Even bolstered by her new seal and perfect chakra control, Sakura could feel her hand shaking from the overload of power. She supported her right wrist with her left, steadying it and taking aim as a cyclonic whirlpool of water materialized out of thin air, gathering and compressing into an orb around her hand, dense enough to turn an opaque blue of the deepest color. The rose-haired _kunoichi_ reared back, tensing her entire body in preparation for the release of her ultimate _jutsu_.

"_Hirudora!_"

The recoil crushed Sakura through the reinforced wall as a she fired off a punch of unparalleled speed. Destructive force and torrential waters became one and the same as the gaping maw of an enormous tiger exploded outward from her outstretched hand, swallowing up and driving back the hellfire flames of Sasuke's _Amaterasu_ in an inexorable whirlwind. The opposite wall simply disappeared on contact with the overwhelming strike, shattered into a million pieces and swept hundreds of kilometers away.

Bits of debris rained around the _kunoichi_ as Sakura fell to her knees, gasping raggedly to fill her lungs. Agony lanced through the core of her being from the simple physical contact with the ground. Her body heaved and she felt as though every muscle was torn, even as she diverted her remaining chakra into healing herself.

_Even with the boosted power of Naruto's _Rasenshuriken_, he shouldn't have been able to manage an attack that powerful in his state_, she thought through her mist of pain,_ Where did all that chakra come from?_

_Naruto_.

Her eyes searched through the dim haze stirred up by the competition of titanic elements furiously, trying to catch sight of that familiar head of blond hair, or even the red cloak.

_Nothing_._ I shot high and he should have been grounded, but could my attack have hit him anyway...?_

"**LoOKing fOr ThiS**?"

Sakura froze in heart-stopping shock as an icy hand gripped her spine and the sound of the question. That voice, as warped as it may have been, was unmistakable, and spoke without so much as a tremor.

"**Ah, yOU tHInK I sHoULd be DEaD**," Sasuke sneered, his voice cutting like a chill wind through the searing atmosphere, "**YoU'RE woNDEriNg hoW I cAN sTanD AftEr aLl tHat**."

The steam was beginning to let up and the rose-haired _kunoichi_ could see the vague outline of the avenger, holding the unconscious form of Naruto in one hand. He tossed the blond sage aside as though he were no more than offal and challenged the world with a whooping laugh. Sakura prayed that the blond _shinobi_ was still alive.

"**FoRTUNatELy, SoMeONe gAvE me a liTtLE pRESeNt**."

The air was clearer, now, and the medic could see that Sasuke's skin had largely been torn away. Most of his intestines and internal organs were clearly visible through gruesome holes in his body, and the majority of them were not intact, spurting blood at regular intervals to stain the earth. His joints were twisted at unnatural angles, with shreds of muscle fiber twitching sporadically where they hung, released from their usual bundles by jagged spears of shattered bone. In the gaping cavity that used to be his chest, there was a thick knot of black tendrils which pulsed at a steady rhythm.

"**ImMORtaLItY**."

Uchiha Sasuke now possessed Hidan's immortal heart.

Even as the medic watched, Kakuzu's black threads bit deep into the avenger's skin, tightening and mending the tears like a rag doll. Sickening cracks and wet squelches accompanied his healing process as bones and organs were forced into place by the strands which molded themselves to replace damaged sections entirely.

"**LoOk**," Sasuke giggled, "**I eVEn haVE mY eYE bacK**."

The jade and dull red eyeball of the S-class criminal now rested in the Uchiha traitor's socket, reflecting a world of silent torment. Sticky blood flowed freely from both eyes in ghastly rivers, but Sasuke was beyond caring.

_He used the _genjutsu_ to force Kakuzu into his body_, Sakura realized in horror,_ He consumed him alive!_

The conglomeration of hearts in the middle of the room had come undone and reshaped itself into a chain of individual organs, like a grotesque string of pearls, which began to inch across the ground to be absorbed into the avenger's body one by one. His skin bulged and stretched weirdly, unable to comfortably contain all of them.

"**I haVE loTs Of heARTs nOw**," Sasuke gibbered, "**I haVE LOve**.** GIvE mE yOUr lOVe tOo, Sakura. GivE Me yOUR hEaRT**."

The insane Uchiha began to advance on Sakura, and she found that she had not the strength to move out of the way. She was powerless to stop him as he reached out to her with eager fingers, tentacles already squirming free of his skin to grasp at her.

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	59. Act 3: Giving In

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 59:** Giving In

The tendrils moved with a perverse sort of precision, unbuckling her armor and wriggling across her skin. She fought the urge to vomit as she felt one trying to worm under her eyelid, but she couldn't pull away. The tentacles held her fast, springing up from the earth itself to bind her. Her body was still mending, and it was all that she could do to refrain from collapsing.

Nausea swept through her as she felt her uniform being pulled away before the Uchiha traitor's hungry gaze, exposing her bare flesh to the acid burn of lingering steam. She closed her eyes, willing her healing to accelerate, but already knowing that she wouldn't make it in time.

"**ThErE tHeRE**," Sasuke chuckled, producing a shard of his _chokutō_, "**It'LL bE ovEr sOoN**.** ThEN we'LL bE toGETheR foRevER**."

His hand shot forward, the blade biting into his tight grip until a banner of crimson droplets painted the progress of his thrust. The tip of the metal touched her skin, momentarily cold.

"_Hakke Kūshō!_"

And was blown back with its wielder by a hard shell of air.

_Neji!_

The prodigy stood tall behind her, his hair swirling from both the carried breeze of his rapid entrance and the recoil of his _jutsu_. Another palm thrust blasted the Uchiha avenger clear off of his feet and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground several meters away.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked in a low voice, rushing to Sakura's side. The underlying tension in his tone betrayed his cold fury even through his porcelain mask. Blue chakra flared around his hands and he made quick work of the rose-haired medic's restraints, laying her back more comfortably on the ground.

"Ah," Sakura answered tersely before giving her assessment of the situation, "He has Hidan's heart and the rest of Kakuzu's, as well. Are Naruto and Tenten...?"

"He's still alive," the ANBU captain reassured her, "Tenten is resting. She opened six gates."

The medic's expression relaxed visibly.

"I'll take care of this," the prodigy resolved.

Neji rose to face the Uchiha avenger, who had absorbed the last of the red-eyed _shinobi_'s hearts. His shoulders were engorged with the stolen organs, swollen and pulsing like twin malignant parodies of wings. The hyper-elevated blood pressure forced his skin a choked shade of purple, blood leaking nonstop from his eyes, nose and mouth.

"**HyŪGa**," Sasuke snickered into his hands, "**It'S beEN a WhILE**."

_His chakra network has been mutilated beyond recognition_, the white-eyed prodigy observed through his _Byakugan_, Tenketsu_ attacks won't have any effect_._ On top of that, his skin carries enough chakra to melt my sword_._ I won't be able to cut his heart out_.

His features set in resolution.

_It will have to be _Hasangeki.

"_Kaimon_._ Kai_._ Kyūmon_._ Kai_," the Hyūga heir recited, feeling momentary chills thrill through his body as it was forcibly acclimatized to the sudden surge of power, "_Seimon_._ Kai_."

The familiar strain of chakra overload returned, weighing down heavily on his frame. He gritted his teeth against it, exerting his will and demanding his chakra to circulate normally with the aid of Sakura's seal. It settled, albeit uneasily, and Neji knew he had no time to spare.

_One more_._ I can take one more_.

"_Shōmon_._ Kai!_"

Dizziness nearly overtook the Hyūga prodigy as his pulse quickened, and he braced one hand against the ground to stop himself from falling over. He could feel his bones creaking as his muscles strained in discordant competition with one another, each pulling in a different direction.

_Have to move_.

Sasuke tried to meet the white-eyed captain's rush with a left hook, but his hand was wrenched high, exposing his side for a crushing palm strike. The avenger stumbled back and Neji pressed in, whirling under his retaliatory kick and building up momentum for a rising elbow strike that shattered his jaw and teeth.

He saw his opening and took it, planting both palms into the Uchiha's chest and streaming massive amounts of paralyzing chakra into them, forming a superconductive circuit between the two, which built hotter and hotter, stinging the heir's nostrils with the scent of his own heated blood.

One of Sasuke's hearts burst.

Blinding light flared from the traitor's body as a new rush of energy flooded him. Neji dug his heels in and pushed back, but the change was inexorable as chakra began to cascade back into his own body.

_The eighth gate!_ the ANBU captain realized, _He opened the eighth gate!_

The Hyūga prodigy felt fire scorching through his veins, felt his own body giving out under the invasive flush of foreign chakra, wreaking havoc on his already overextended network. His _jutsu_ faltered and the sudden release of colliding energies generated a unilateral explosion which sent his body skidding helplessly over the ground, leaving deep furrows where he contacted the earth.

He tried immediately to stand, but Sasuke was already there, lifting him by the throat in an iron grip. Neji couldn't breathe, couldn't even lift his hands high enough to break the chokehold.

The Uchiha tried to speak, managing only a strained groaning through his mangled jaw. He giggled at the sound, squeezing all the harder as a result. Black spots were beginning to dance at the edges of the white-eyed captain's vision.

_Have to_..._ protect_..._ Sakura_.

He fought back, focusing all of his exigent will into his hand as he had done once before, forcing it to move. His limbs felt heavy, his pulse fluttered erratically and he realized that oxygen deprivation was slowly beginning to kill him. Neji felt his eyes roll back into his head, no longer able to see through the haze of darkness before them anyway.

_Move_..._ Move_...

His fingers formed a jagged claw over his heart, digging into his shirt to stop his arm from falling. If he let go now, he wouldn't have another chance. The power gathered, filtering through the charred ruins of his chakra network, but it seemed to take eons.

_Forgive me_..._ Sakura_...

The rest of his body went limp, unable to continue functioning without life-giving air. He was close, but he was dying, almost dead.

_Won't be_..._ going home_...

"_Shimon_._ Kai_."

**~o TBC o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	60. Act 3: Snowing Stars

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 60:** Snowing Stars

"_Ah," Sakura acknowledged, a small blush coloring her cheeks, "Well, then... since we have the day off, I was wondering if you wanted to go for something to eat, Ne–"_

A mistake. The Hyūga prodigy had made a mistake.

_The rose-haired medic shook her head, defiance hardening her emerald eyes._

"_I'll make sure they do," she stated in a voice that brooked no doubt._

He was being killed by his own chakra. His body shook uncontrollably, unable to cope with the infinite surge of energy.

_The ink – and the ice cream – were long forgotten, now, replaced by the bewitchingly sweet scent of Sakura's breath and the spellbinding closeness of her presence. She chose that exact moment to peek up at him through her amaranth eyelashes with her dazzling emerald gaze._

No. He couldn't die yet.

"_Even the noblest of eagles is fated to fall," Gai said, his dark eyes inscrutable, "To die and to return to the earth."_

If he died now...

"_But in doing so," Gai continued, "In accepting fate and shedding his pride, the eagle becomes part of something bigger. He becomes something more than himself. Do you understand, Neji?"_

...then Sakura would too.

"_I don't think the message was cut short," the rose-haired medic said thoughtfully, "I think we're missing something... something's there that we're not seeing. He said that only you could use it, right?"_

He had to protect her.

"_You shouldn't use that lightning _jutsu_," Sakura said quietly, "Not like you did last time, anyway."_

Sakura...

"_Good morning, Neji," she said, turning to him with a slight smile, her fuchsia tresses kissed by the first light of morning._

...Sakura...

_Sakura grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to eye level. Even backlit by the dim flame of the candle, her eyes shone brighter than anything he'd ever seen._

...Sakura.

_Their lips met tenderly, and in that room, in that time, the hardships of a troubled world were forgotten, where they were all that was._

Ignoring all of his instincts, all of his training, all of his logic and all of his beliefs, Neji let go. He let go of his body, let go of his mind, let go of his pride and let go of his fate.

Relief flooded his consciousness as the weight fell away from him. He felt lighter. Unburdened. Free.

"_**Raishin**_."

He rose, feeling his material body transcend states, becoming the fulgurant form of lightning. His environment was frozen in place, held tightly by the saturation of his chakra. Of him.

The Uchiha avenger stood, shielding his eyes from the overpowering blue-white light. Fear mingled with insanity in those red orbs.

"**It's over**."

Sasuke turned to flee.

Neji already had him. A flick of his wrist launched him high into the air.

Neji swept his arms in a vertical circle, feeling the universe move in harmony with him. Twin stars gathered in his hands and he compressed them into one.

"_**Ōgi**__.__** Raijingeki**_."

The ascent was instantaneous. The attack was a single palm strike of superlative power and speed.

The gigaton explosion rocked the earth below, casting scorching light all around to throw the world in searing black and white relief. Sasuke's scream was lost in the catastrophic displacement of air and the apocalyptic storm of electricity as his body disintegrated. His hearts exploded, one by one, some from desperately opened gates and others from duress. None of it mattered, as the all-consuming energy overwhelmed his efforts like an tidal wave over mere grains of sand.

With one last whimper, the Uchiha and his immortal heart simply ceased to exist, exorcised from the material plane by the supernova release of Neji's technique like a shadow before the sun.

**~o ( ****卍 ****) o~**

Neji hovered in midair for a moment longer. He could see everything from his lofty perch, but his eyes were focused only on the rose-haired _kunoichi_ who waited below, whose eyes were focused only on him. A regal serenity descended upon him, and he smiled.

The Hyūga prodigy's energy gave out, and he let himself fall. Wind rushed past his tumbling form, buffeting his body of flesh and blood once more.

He fell for what seemed like an eternity.

"_I'll be there to catch you if you fall."_

Warm arms encompassed him, bringing him to a slow rest back onto the earth. He was vaguely aware of the pain his body was in, but it all seemed very far away now.

"_I know, _tenshi_."_

All he could see were those emerald eyes, those breathtaking eyes, those loving eyes.

Dancing motes of light pirouetted together in a ballet above them. The clouds had been chased away, releasing winter's last blessings.

They were beautiful, he told the emerald eyes above him, as though it were snowing stars.

He looked into those eyes one last time.

And then he saw nothing more.

The snowflakes were gone.

And yet the stars continued to fall.

**~o END o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


	61. Epilogue

The Naruto franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Epilogue**

The end of winter ushered in the beginning of spring. Already, the snows were succumbing to warm sun, melting to reveal the first signs of verdant life beneath them as birds took to flight anew, celebrating the long-awaited rebirth of the world with their merry song.

The majority of Konoha was quiet, though. All of the _shinobi_, the Hyūga clan and a fair portion of the civilians had all been gathered in one place that day. All, that is, with the exception of one.

"Sakura?" Ino called out, poking her head through the doorway, "Are you ready yet?"

"No," Sakura confessed, wringing her hands, "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

The blonde sighed and shook her head, stepping into the room. She busied herself with rearranging her rose-haired friend's clothes neatly and fussing over her hair until everything was perfect.

"Everyone's waiting for you," she said with her most encouraging smile, patting her fellow _kunoichi_ on the shoulder reassuringly, "I'll tell them to wait a little longer, but don't take too long, okay?"

She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

The rose-haired medic surveyed herself in the mirror and closed her eyes.

"I wish you were here, Neji," she murmured to no one in particular.

"You told me it was bad luck for me to see you before the wedding."

Sakura jumped, upsetting several bottles on the dresser. It was only due to her sharp reflexes that she caught the lamp before it fell.

Neji crossed his arms, looking thoroughly amused.

"Neji!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Yamanaka said you were having an issue with your nerves," he responded easily, "I came to check on you."

She set the lamp back down and sighed, slipping into his embrace and delicately touching her painted lips to his.

"I'm nervous," she mumbled.

"As am I," the prodigy responded, "We can take a moment longer, if you like."

Sakura lifted her eyes, marking the seal on Neji's forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to cover that?" she asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"If it weren't for this, I wouldn't be here," the white-eyed captain answered.

"_You're a lucky man, Hyūga," Tsunade said, crossing her arms, "You had just enough chakra left in that seal to keep you alive. Honestly, opening the eighth gate? What were you thinking?"_

_The Hyūga prodigy shook his head._

"_I don't believe in luck," he replied cryptically._

"I wear it with pride."

Sakura took a deep breath, then exhaled sharply.

"Okay. Let's do this," she nodded, her features set.

Neji smiled warmly and held out his hand.

"When you're ready."

**~o END o~**

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
